


Игра о Ла Верне

by Mlle_Lucille



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love, Madan no Shashu | Der Freischütz
Genre: Background Character Death, Background Het, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Historical References, Italy, Literary References & Allusions, M/M, Male Slash, Monks, Poetry, Soviet Union, Theatre
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlle_Lucille/pseuds/Mlle_Lucille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нечто среднее между фанфиком и ориджиналом. Исходный канон - три манги Аойке Ясуко: "From Eroica with Love", "Z" и "Madan no Shashu" (она же - "Der Freischütz"). В тексте персонажи этих манг появляются под другими именами: агент Z стал Людвигом, Олег Грианов - братом Ольгердом. Так что, пожалуй, то, что получилось в конце концов, все-таки ближе к ориджиналу, чем к фанфику. А в целом все это можно считать обыкновенным литературным хулиганством. Герои ведут себя черт знает как, беседуют черт знает о чем и цитируют черт знает что без зазрения совести - все подряд, от Гете, Кузмина и Умберто Эко до Бродского,  Кима и Галича. И им ни капельки не стыдно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Игра о Ла Верне

1

Людвиг закинул рюкзак за спину и взглянул на часы. Было семь утра, начало восьмого, к десяти он надеялся добраться до монастыря. В зимнем тумане стыли руки и ноги, солнце не пробивалось сквозь белую пелену. Хозяин гостиницы сказал ему вчера: «Зачем же вам идти одному? Подождите автобуса, он ездит в Ла Верну два раза в день», - но Людвиг устал от автобусов за эту неделю. Ему хотелось взойти на гору пешком, с палкой в руках, вместе с птицами и белками, как сотни лет подряд поднимались паломники - чтоб вздохнуть и увидеть сверху долину, Тоскану и весь мир. Отпуск его заканчивался послезавтра, в кармане лежал обратный билет. В Германии то снежило, то падали дожди, и Людвиг знал, что промерзнет насквозь, едва вернется: уезжал-то он в красной куртке, в узких джинсах, словно студент, и не думал о возвращении. За такое легкомыслие полагалось ему заплатить простудою: по Европе, огибая Италию, ползла эпидемия гриппа, правнучка испанки девятнадцатого года, встречала прибывших издалека в аэропортах и на вокзалах, первая бросалась обниматься, оттесняя родственников и друзей. И Людвиг наверняка не сумел бы уклониться от ее объятий.  
Но здесь, в тумане, его не нашла бы даже эта злая болезнь. Дорога легко вела вверх: он шел, не делая усилий, не сбивая дыханья. Слева, за белым и голубым паром, зеленели лужайки, справа громоздились деревья; январский пейзаж был прозрачен и легок, как будто нежный Ходовецкий гравировал его в своих мечтах. Воздух становился все теплее и суше, а туман отступал, оседал в долину, и, обернувшись, Людвиг уже не мог разглядеть ни маленьких домиков с пустыми грядками и барбарисными кустами, ни ручьев, ни полей, ни автобусной остановки. В лесу перекликались иволги - или не иволги вовсе, не разберешь, не узнаешь, но само имя «иволга», «rigogolo», так чудесно сплеталось с этим насмешливым и прерывистым щебетом. Потом они смолкли, и Людвиг еще час или два поднимался в тишине, забыв о времени: не все ли равно, сколько длился путь, если ему нравилось прикасаться подошвами к этой земле. Между деревьев тут и там вставали кресты, посыпанные сосновыми иглами, с сухою корой на перекладинах, не для людей, а для зверей; и к ним вели оленьи тропинки: свернешь туда – и сам превратишься в оленя. И Людвиг почти поверил, что сейчас один на горе – не считая оленей, иволг и ящериц, - и в ту же секунду, словно в наказание или в насмешку, увидал, как кто-то идет ему навстречу.  
Из Ла Верны неспешно спускался молодой францисканец – налегке, без посоха и без поклажи. Так являлись немые персонажи в пьесах, проходили по сцене из левой кулисы в правую (или наоборот) и исчезали навсегда. Солнце било сверху вниз, обливало его светом, и Людвиг вспомнил невольно, как перед самым отпуском сидел в кинотеатре один, оцепенев от восторга, а на экране в открытом, сумасшедше цепком пространстве метался человек, и луч прожектора преследовал его и настигал в темноте - как сейчас преследовали и настигали монаха солнечные лучи. «Чего они хотят от меня? Зачем они меня мучают? Я всего лишь актер!» - он ждал этого крика, но никто не кричал, только скрипели в тишине сандалии монаха, да падали с веток растаявшие капли тумана. Расстояние сокращалось, они двигались друг к другу неотвратимо: слева вместо кулисы обрыв, справа насыпь в рост человека, и никуда не деться, не свернуть с пути. «Я всего лишь актер!» - вновь прозвучало издалека, с другого холма долетело несуществовавшее эхо. Что это было - причуды памяти, предостережение, совпадение или шутка? Людвиг поправил сползший рюкзак и услышал так ясно - нет, не жалобу предателя, а мерный стук: монах подходил все ближе, и о его бедра билась белая поясная веревка с тремя узлами. Еще одна капля сорвалась вниз, и солнце пронизало ее насквозь, обратило в осколочек метеорита, мцхетскую звезду. Он был хорош собою, этот монах - светловолосый и горбоносый, в коричневой грубошерстной рясе; он был очень молод, ненамного старше Людвига, и оттого встреча с ним удивляла и смущала, словно встреча с мистическим двойником - или с тем ангелом, которого, по Бертольду Брехту, соблазняли быстро или не соблазняли совсем.  
\- Доброе утро, - сказал Людвиг.  
\- Доброе утро, - улыбнувшись, ответил монах.  
Они разминулись и разошлись, не оглядываясь: все-таки им в разные стороны, и некогда, и нелегко беседовать по-итальянски. Но Людвиг подумал: жаль, не спросил, далеко ли еще до Ла Верны, - да наверно, недалеко, и он мог сам дойти, как шел, молча и благочестиво. А через несколько минут дорога вильнула и вывернула в широкий мощеный двор, по краям выросли зеленоватые и замшелые здания, крытые черепицей, под аркою протянулся темный коридор, и на овальной доске проступила вычерненная, выжженная надпись «Santuario della Verna». В тринадцатом году и в тринадцатом веке граф Орландо ди Кьюзи подарил Франциску эту гору: раз не хочешь ни золота, ни любви, ни почестей, возьми хоть гору, бедный Франциск; а тот сказал: от маленьких подарков стыдно отказываться, спасибо, вы очень добры, - и недурно устроился, отстроился, зажил. Сначала тут ничего не было, пещера да часовенка, и бог запросто посиживал с Франциском на камнях, не боясь простудиться: с добрым утром, бог, с добрым утром, Франциск, с добрым утром. Им не скучно вдвоем, им вдвоем хорошо, но день бежал за днем, сменялись сезоны, и на горе становилось людно: приезжали наверх на ослах новые жители и создавали уют, лепили Ла Верну по своему вкусу - чтоб в центре площадь, а на площади собор, а вокруг кельи для монахов, комнаты для мирских, колодец, трапезная, кладбище, все, как положено, все, как в других городах и селеньях. Ну, не печалься, Франциск, это к лучшему, пусть живут, как им нравится, они же тебе не мешают. Да уж ладно, бог, чего там, мне все равно, с ними или без них, мне недолго осталось, я потерплю, да уж ладно.  
Под ногами хрустели прошлогодние коричневые листья, и никто, кроме ветра, не сметал их на обочину: пусть лежат, как им нравится, они же вам не мешают. Стрелочки на досках указывали путь: налево - refettorio, направо - oggetti ricordo, а прямо - santuario, и Людвиг шагнул прямо, в коридор под аркою, как в подземелье. Что ему до трапез и сувениров, ему пока не хотелось ни есть, ни вспоминать. Уже не голая дорога, а улочка вела его мимо низких каменных домов, сцеплявшихся, соединявшихся в один длинный дом, мимо городской стены, обросшей сухим виноградом. Так тихо тут было и так пусто, словно все жители до одного покинули Ла Верну - и последним ушел тот молодой монах, брехтовский ангел, бросив свой монастырь: живите сами, если живется, а мне надоело. А Людвиг опоздал немного и попал в мертвый, ненаселенный город: ни звука не доносилось из забранных решеткою окон, набок клонились трубы, и оттуда струился странный, искусственный, как в театре, дым.  
Но через миг звонко хлопнула дверь, качнулась вывеска «Il negozio», и из магазина выскочил, облизываясь, худенький послушник с губами в шоколаде. Мир снова стал обитаемым: хоть кто-то не сбежал отсюда, а задержался, чтобы полакомиться тайком, снять пробу с непроданных товаров. Здесь скатывали вручную шоколадные конфеты, обертывали в фольгу и в бумагу, раскладывали в мешочки и писали на лентах «Сделано в Ла Верне» или «Dolci del convento»; на ночь, конечно, толстый келарь пересчитывал все до штучки и запирал в шкап, вешал ключи на пояс. А этот послушник, похожий на переодетую девицу, изволите ли видеть - залез в кладовую с утра пораньше, набил рот конфетами и смылся, ищи его теперь или не ищи, он все равно отопрется. Пальцы у него были тонкие и розовые, заостренные, как у куклы, тонкие волосы завивались надо лбом и на висках, персиковый пушок золотился на щеках - от солнца, только от солнца. А тяжеловатые бедра соблазнительно выдавались под рясою, и его хотелось ущипнуть покровительственно и бесстыдно, проверяя, так ли упруг его зад, как кажется. Но он увернулся бы от слишком нахальной руки, он высоко себя ценил - и никто не спешил его покупать, не занимались здесь такой коммерцией.  
\- Здравствуйте, - сказал он наконец, заметив Людвига, и вытер губы, и накинул капюшон. - Вы паломник или турист? Вы сюда молиться или с экскурсией?  
\- Я без экскурсии, но я, наверно, турист. Я вам звонил вчера из Сансеполькро.  
\- Мне? В самом деле? Это очень мило.  
\- Очень мило, но мне кажется, я говорил не с вами.  
\- Правда? Как жаль. Вы издалека? Останетесь на ночь? Подите в странноприимный дом к сестре Кларе, она вас запишет в книгу.  
\- В книгу? - переспросил Людвиг.  
Сестра Клара сидела за столом и вязала, сдвинув на нос круглые очки. Лет пятнадцать назад она, наверно, училась в университете, голосовала за социалистов, путешествовала автостопом, влюблялась в кого угодно - в своих профессоров, в балетных танцоров, в стариков, в женщин; а потом, когда мир влетел с разбегу в семидесятые годы, она очнулась с дипломом по истории или по философии, как с ребенком, на руках. Никто уже не мечтал о революции, всем было не до того: остепенившиеся друзья работали, женились и разводились, крутили романы, торговали, разорялись, стрелялись, выходили из больниц; а она отстала от них, так и не повзрослев, и расплачивалась за свою беспечность. Нельзя же вечно порхать, курить травку и носить лохмотья, нельзя вечно гулять по лугам босиком и беседовать с птицами и деревьями. Ее звали замуж, ее соблазняли покоем и бытом, крепкими стенами в два кирпича, но она отвечала «нет» - потому что хотела жить лишь с балетным танцором, со стариком или с женщиной, под открытым, отверстым небом.  
Теперь она прятала волосы под черное покрывало, украдкой сворачивала косячки, дышала вербеной и ладаном вместо сладкого марихуанного дыма. В ее крепких руках быстро мелькали и сталкивались спицы, она вязала что-то бесконечно длинное, прямое, многоцветное: может быть, маковое поле, или упавшую радугу, или восстание ангелов. Тень от ресниц лежала на ее щеках, улыбка морщила губы: все шло, как должно, она нанизывала ряд за рядом и не теряла петель. И когда заскрипела дверь, она опустила вязанье на колени, сняла очки и шире улыбнулась Людвигу, будто ждала его и в конце концов дождалась. А он споткнулся на пороге и узнал ее - нет, узнал в ней кого-то и тут же забыл и имя ее, и лицо. В темном окне за ее спиной сияли облитые солнцем деревья, самолет пролетал между золотых ветвей, и на подоконнике, как на могиле, белела охапка садовых лилий - пожелтевших слегка от времени или от лучей.  
\- Здравствуйте, - сказала она, - я сестра Клара. Чем я могу вам помочь?  
\- Мне сказали, что вы запишете меня в книгу, и тогда мне позволят остаться здесь на ночь.  
\- Вас обманули, мы даем приют странникам и никуда их не записываем, даже на забор.  
\- И не берете с них платы?  
\- А вы хотите заплатить? Тогда я вас, пожалуй, запишу для финансовой отчетности.  
Так флиртовали с рыжими секретаршами в конторах, а не с монашками; но сестра Клара не пряталась за пишущую машинку и не грозила пальцем: ах, как вам не стыдно, молодой человек, что вы себе позволяете! Он ничего особенного себе не позволял, стоял покорно перед ее столом и смотрел, как она вписывает его имя в разграфленную тетрадь и на печатный бланк, как ищет ключ в картонной коробке, как пересчитывает деньги и отрывает чек. До чего легко и привычно управлялась она с бумагами, до чего красивы были ее скупые жесты, - и все-таки в ее руке и спица, и перо казались самокрутками: инерция сильна, а прошлое упрямо, не отстает, как его ни гони. Это не работа, а послушание: кому трудиться на кухне, кому собирать целебные травы, кому смахивать пыль с терракот мастеров делла Роббиа, а сестре Кларе - принимать постояльцев, звенеть ключами, встречать и провожать, приговаривая «благослови вас господь». Она повернула тетрадь и подвинула к Людвигу, ткнула в бумагу отточенным ногтем - распишитесь здесь и будьте свободны. А Людвиг, расписавшись, выронил ручку и наклонился, и увидел ее маленькие, изумительно изящные ноги в грубых чулках: козьи копытца ведьмы или гипатии.  
\- Я вам дам угловой номер, он самый тихий. Правда, в это время года у нас всегда тихо.  
\- Мне кажется, я здесь единственный посторонний.  
\- Вы не посторонний, вы со стороны, это другое дело. Мы все рады вам.  
\- Но я даже не паломник, я просто турист.  
\- Ну и что? Только не будьте дураком, пожалуйста.  
\- Почему дураком? - удивился Людвиг.  
\- А, вы еще не были в галерее стигматов? Там висит табличка, прочитайте ее и сразу поймете. Но я уверена, что вы не дурак, вы не похожи. Как лев.  
\- Как лев?  
\- Одна девочка была в зоосаде, а потом говорила: «Я видела льва, но он не похож».  
\- Значит, я все-таки дурак, только непохожий.  
\- Значит, я все-таки вас запутала, и мне придется распустить вас, как вязанье.  
\- Будет очень невежливо, если я спрошу, что вы вяжете?  
\- А я сама не знаю, - весело ответила сестра Клара. - Я думала, это будет шарф, но увлеклась, поэтому сейчас получается одеяло, а чем все кончится - ума не приложу. Я умею вязать лишь прямые вещи.  
Ее лицо, преображенное улыбкой, стало земным и юным, и Людвиг подумал внезапно, что угодил в грандиозную игру, в театральное действо: здесь оживляли мертвый монастырь, и он тоже помогал ему дышать. Все вокруг притворялись монахами, небрежно носили рясы, как сценические платья, меняли декорации, поднимали и задергивали занавес, бормотали роли наизусть. В назначенное время собирались для молитв и молились, а потом уходили в молчании, звонили в колокола, отмечая минувшие часы, ели плотно и весело под духовное чтение, занимались работою: пластали шоколад и ломали застывшие плитки, варили сонные зелья и разливали в пузырьки, закупоривали пробками туго-натуго, вырезали деревянные распятия, нанизывали четки из семидесяти бусин. Серафический розарий, францисканский венчик висел на запястье у сестры Клары, и она могла без запинки перечислить семь радостей девы Марии, от благовещения до коронования. Не плачь, Мария, радуйся, живи, - щелкала десятая бусина, все начиналось опять, по кругу, пока не порвется шнурок: тогда сестра Клара, сбросив покрывало, превратилась бы в себя саму с дипломом по истории, с балетным танцором для прогулок, с женщиной для постели; и послушник со сладким дыханием оказался бы кем-то другим, всего лишь актером. Он уже читал об этом у Нерваля в «Изиде» - об имитации жизни в Помпеях, о страшном звучании латыни, о воссозданных запахах, вкусах и шорохах, о напрасном ожидании извержения: ведь все должно было закончиться по-настоящему, лава и пепел оправдали бы и этот спектакль. Чего же ждали здесь, в Ла Верне - чтобы кто-нибудь рухнул на пол, разбросав руки крестом, и чтобы кровь текла из пробитых ладоней?  
\- Я никому не помешаю, если погуляю здесь?  
\- Только не врывайтесь в кельи без стука.  
\- Не буду.  
\- А если хотите, я могу поручить вас брату Ольгерду. Он говорит по-немецки, он вам все покажет.  
\- Значит, его послушание - занимать и развлекать туристов вроде меня? - спросил Людвиг, и сестра Клара снова улыбнулась ему.  
\- Нет, он такой же гость в Ла Верне, как и вы. Но он бывал здесь раньше, он все здесь знает, и я думаю, он не откажется прогуляться с вами.  
Сестра Клара сидела за высоким столом, как на красивом холме или на барабане, и мягко командовала сражением: пожалуйста, пехоту - к тем флешам, кавалерию - через чертов мост, артиллерии - повелеваю отступить, а парламентеры пусть разорвут поскорее белые флаги на бинты, а то нечем перевязывать раненых. Как сладко было подчиняться ей, не зная ее тайных замыслов, как весело было отдавать и решения, и собственную жизнь в эти тонкие цепкие руки: она-то придумает, что с вами сделать, дружок, она найдет вам место в монастыре, на сцене, на поле боя, не сомневайтесь, вам понравится даже могила по ее вкусу. И Людвигу уже нравилось все, что бы она ни придумала, он едва узнал ее имя и сразу вверился ей. Все будет мило, забавно, совсем не страшно, нечего бояться; во всех итальянских музеях и городах путешественник обзаводился гидом, выслушивал объяснения, покорно вертел головою, и в монастыре не нашлось бы гида лучше настоящего монаха - с вкрадчивыми манерами, с обольстительными повадками, с кошачьей походкой. «Он не откажется», - утверждала сестра Клара, и попробовал бы он отказать ей, хватило бы у него отваги на то, чтоб оспаривать ее приказы? Он явился в гости, без дела или по тайному поручению, а значит, был свободен с утра до вечера, и сам бог мог спокойно отпустить его пораньше, простив непрочитанные молитвы: другие подхватят и договорят, если надо будет, а вы ступайте, вас ждут.  
Ну, раз ждут, то вот и я, как восклицал оперный черт, выскакивая из люка - в клубах дыма, в раскатах грома, в черном пальто внакидку, чтоб скрыть пуделиный хвост. Впрочем, через миг исчезали и пальто, и хвост, и дым, и гром, и в комнате оставался приличный молодой человек: к нему и святая инквизиция не придерется, у него за душой никакой чертовщины нет, одно хорошее воспитание. Он дух, всегда привыкший отрицать. И с основаньем: ничего не надо. Нет в мире вещи, стоящей пощады. Ну и так далее, о том, что творенье не годится никуда, демиург наделал глупостей, а другим теперь разгребать за ним навоз. Могла бы выйти славная фаустианская штучка, с марионетками в полный рост, с апофеозом и моралью, с ангельским хором в облаках, но вот беда - ни Людвиг, ни сестра Клара не умели плясать на проволоке, кланяться и умирать, как положено, не умели притвориться, будто их тела сделаны из дерева и фарфора. И представление провалилось бы, едва начавшись, в тот же люк, откуда являлся черт; долой, кричали зрители и топали ногами, долой условности, стыд и средневековье, даешь двадцатый атомный век и деньги за билеты. Нет, пожалуйста, выберите что-нибудь одно, либо век, либо деньги, а пока мы продолжим с того же места, где остановились минуту назад: открылась обыкновенная дверь, и в холл тихо вошел монах, вот и все, и ни молний, ни запаха серы. Как заказывали - приличный молодой человек, со спины подсвеченный солнцем вместо прожектора. А Людвиг узнал в нем монаха, встреченного по дороге в Ла Верну, худого горбоносого францисканца с белой веревкой на бедрах, и не удивился, когда сестра Клара встала ему навстречу и сказала:  
\- А, брат Ольгерд, доброе утро.  
\- Доброе утро, сестра Клара.  
Ему бы играть не черта, а отравителя с мягким голосом и ласковым смешком, с флаконом яда за пазухой. Он шагнул к сестре Кларе и пожал ей руку, и этот мирской, светский жест почему-то не разрушил созданный образ - зеркало, в котором отразилось его лицо. Откуда же постороннему Людвигу знать, как монахи приветствуют друг друга: он чужак, он всему поверит - и рукопожатиям, и поклонам, и поцелуям. Ради него не стоило стараться. И брат Ольгерд, не стараясь, обернулся и увидал Людвига, улыбнулся ему не равнодушно, как улыбался на дороге, а очаровательно: вот и вы здесь, я вам очень рад, теперь вы никуда от меня не уйдете. И Людвиг поддался его очарованию - из вежливости (зачем сопротивляться, когда он так мил?) и от любопытства (чем же закончится эта история?), подкинул ключ вверх, поймал и произнес по-итальянски - чтобы и сестра Клара поняла его речь:  
\- И снова - доброе утро. Я, кажется, знал, что встречу вас здесь, хоть вы могли и не вернуться.  
\- Было бы слишком обидно не возвращаться, ведь я тоже знал, что здесь встречу вас.  
\- Да, в самом деле.  
\- Вы турист, не паломник, конечно. Пришли отдыхать и любоваться, а не молиться.  
\- Я могу и помолиться, если без этого нельзя. Правда, я не знаю молитв наизусть, но могу выучить.  
\- Нет, слава богу, после второго собора мы смягчились, мы уже не проверяем, кто молится, а кто нет, и не отправляем на костер после проверки. Не бойтесь, никто вас не обидит.  
\- И не сожжет?  
\- И не сожжет, - усмехнулся он и протянул Людвигу руку. - Я - брат Ольгерд.  
\- А меня зовут Людвиг. Фамилия вам не нужна?  
\- Не нужна, мне довольно и вашего имени. Ведь я не собираюсь записывать вас в книгу.  
\- Я его уже записала, - сказала сестра Клара. - Ведь я считаю, это все-таки моя обязанность.  
Она провела рукою по раскрытой странице и повторила, шепелявя: «Я шчитаю, это моя обяжанность». Метафизический намек двусмысленно на сердце лег; впрочем, Людвиг не знал наверняка ни первой, ни второй цитаты, только чувствовал - это чужие слова, заимствованные откуда-то, уплотняющие пространство. Даже воздух сгустился и потемнел из-за них, а снаружи тонко запели скрипочки, предупреждая о скорой смерти. И Людвиг едва не спросил: «Вы слышите? Слышите, что там играют?» - но вовремя спохватился, потому что и сам ничего не слышал. Воздух был, как прежде, прозрачен и светел, маленькие скрипки не пели снаружи: все у вас в воображении, дружок, или просто музыканты репетируют внизу в долине, как в оркестровой яме. Брат Ольгерд и сестра Клара ожили и задышали, обрывок «...жанность», бессмысленный, прекрасный обрывок, отзвучал и растаял. Что дальше, что должно быть дальше? Возможно, подумал Людвиг, стоит оставить их вдвоем, они лучше понимают друг друга. Не первой свежести цветы лежали не в руках, а на подоконнике, как прежде, и в них было такое же вранье и та же жажда будущего (воздух опять уплотнился от сухих электрических цитат). Я-то, собственно, здесь чужой, зашел на минутку и скоро исчезну, - пробормотал бы он и вправду исчез, нырнул в темноту, за услужливо спущенный занавес. Но брат Ольгерд прикоснулся к его плечу и удержал: куда вы? тут еще ничего не кончено. Не спешите, все только начинается, мы едва познакомились, а вы уже убегаете. Останьтесь, нам будет весело, а заплатите за веселье попозже, если вообще придется платить. И сестра Клара согласилась беззвучно: да, если придется потом платить - так ведь это, поймите, потом, а пока вам, видите ли, некуда и не к кому бежать.  
\- Ну, вот что, брат Ольгерд, у меня к вам поручение. Я знаю, что вам сейчас нечего делать, а больше все равно некого попросить. Покажите Людвигу Ла Верну, вы ведь говорите по-немецки.  
\- Я говорю по-немецки, - подтвердил брат Ольгерд, - и мне действительно нечего делать. Но захочет ли Людвиг гулять с провожатым?  
\- О, конечно, захочет.  
\- О, конечно, захочу, - быстро сказал Людвиг. - Я очень рад. Если только вам будет не скучно со мною.  
\- Отчего же, мне кажется, нам будет весело. Ведь вы никогда прежде не бывали в Ла Верне, не так ли?  
\- Он никогда не бывал, не бывал там, где он не бывал.  
\- Откуда это, сестра Клара?  
\- Ниоткуда, я сама придумала. Так что же, вы погуляете с Людвигом?  
\- Я погуляю с Людвигом.  
\- А я погуляю с братом Ольгердом. Только оставлю рюкзак в номере, хорошо.  
\- Идите, конечно, - согласился брат Ольгерд, - я вас подожду... знаете, где? На площади Циферблата, возле креста. Тут одна площадь, вы не заблудитесь. У нас нельзя заблудиться.  
Проще говоря, любезный Людвиг, никуда вам от него не деться, пока он вас сам не отпустит. Надо же кому-нибудь последить за вами, поводить вас на слабой привязи, надо же кому-нибудь попасти вас на высоком замерзшем лужку. Ах, как милы и наивны казались эти уловки; из рук в руки, в два счета, передали Людвига, а он и опомниться не успел, только закивал головою, прощаясь с сестрой Кларой, приветствуя брата Ольгерда: в первый раз - как монаха, во второй раз - как знакомого, в третий раз - как проводника, убийцу, веселую смерть. «Пожалуй, мы поладим», - пожалуй, они поладят, ведь они так понравились друг другу: едва столкнувшись, они уговорились о свидании, пусть не любовном, но лучше, чем любовном, чего же еще желать? И Людвиг, бросив рюкзак в комнате с побеленными, оштукатуренными стенами, поспешил скорее на площадь в тот назначенный, неназначенный час. Самолеты проносились над его головою, заменяя голубей, и он бежал за ними, чувствуя, что они выведут его кратчайшим путем к деревянному огромному кресту, где уже ждал брат Ольгерд. Хлопали ставни, солнце било в стекла - или било стекла самим собою, как камнем, роса сияла на паутинках, на голых ветках, на высохших ягодах шиповника. И Людвиг на секунду, всего на секунду, не дольше, задохнулся от счастья - или предчувствия счастья - и увидал брата Ольгерда. Тот стоял на краю площади, на краю горы и Ла Верны, прислонившись к каменной ограде, и туман внизу оседал и рассеивался, обнажая дома, перелески, поля и дороги.  
\- Вы очень спешили. Неужели боялись, что я уйду и не дождусь вас?  
\- Нет, я не хотел, чтобы вы меня ждали. Вы и так слишком добры, что согласились потратить на меня ваше время.  
\- Ничуть я не добр, - мягко сказал брат Ольгерд, - мне просто нечего делать. Я в отпуске, как вы, или на каникулах.  
\- Разве у монахов бывают каникулы?  
\- У монахов чего только ни бывает, Людвиг. Ну что же, а что бывает у вас, расскажите мне. Вы учитесь или работаете, или и то, и другое?  
\- Уже работаю. Я что-то вроде клерка, знаете, бумажки, телефонные звонки, иногда командировки. Ничего интересного.  
\- Где вы были еще в Италии? В Риме, наверно, или во Флоренции.  
\- В Риме, но не во Флоренции. Я хочу, конечно, увидеть и Флоренцию, и Венецию, и Сиену, и Милан, и Неаполь, и...  
\- И все крупные города из путеводителя.  
\- И все маленькие города, - улыбнулся Людвиг. - Я вчера был в Сансеполькро, там очень хорошо.  
\- О да, там очень хорошо. Ну, куда же мы пойдем сейчас, здесь? Куда угодно?  
\- Куда вы поведете, брат Ольгерд. Вы же бывали здесь раньше, вы все здесь знаете.  
В прекрасном пространстве стояли перед ними - по квадрату, в ожиданье чего-то - базилика, крестильня и колодец, да еще колоколенка, да еще церквушка, церквушечка-chiesetta Святой Марии Ангельской, дикого серого камня. Все можно было обойти за полчаса быстрым шагом, а если не спешить - тогда за час, и вернуться в ту же точку, к деревянному кресту. Летом ласточки летали над этой площадью, вили гнезда на карнизах, на уступах черепичных крыш, и монахи тише звонили в колокола, чтоб не испугать птенцов. А зимою каждый, кто хотел, мог дернуть за веревку и поиграть на колоколе святого Бонавентуры, как играли на клавесине с вечно поднятою крышкой: все равно, хорошо или дурно, тихо или громко, никто и внимания не обратит, всякая музыка славит господа, и этот колокол крепок, он не расколется от неумелого звона. Как мила, как мала и уютна казалась Ла Верна - крохотное селенье, игрушечное селенье, с приметами монастыря и санатория (потому что на горе), с мощеными дорогами, с электрическими фонарями, ставнями и скамьями, кладбищем и больницей, с однокомнатною фабрикой, где изготавливали настойки из трав, с кухнею, где варили шоколад и лепили конфеты, с библиотекой, кельями, постелями, с тайною любовной и благочестивой жизнью на месяц, на две недели, на несколько суток, пока длятся каникулы, пока не окончилось послушание. Тут только преступлений не совершали, никого не убивали, а те, кому приходило время умереть, умирали сами по себе, тихо и нежно, чтобы не потревожить других.  
Куда же пойти? Куда угодно, Людвиг хотел быть беззаботным, ни о чем не помнить, ни о чем не сожалеть. Как умно придумала сестра Клара, вверив его чужим заботам: теперь за него решали, что нужно непременно увидать и чему удивиться, а он не спорил, он улыбался тому, кто бывал здесь раньше и все здесь знал. И в базилике, и в кьезетте ждали его разноцветные терракоты мастеров делла Роббиа: если белые и голубые - значит, обжигал их и раскрашивал Андреа, если синие, зеленые и золотые - значит, поколение сменилось, и Джованни по своему вкусу продолжал работу отца. Кокетливые ангелы с завитыми волосами складывали ладони и преклоняли колена, мадонны посмеивались лукаво и печально, святые в туго натянутых чулках, не стыдясь, показывали стройные ноги, а Магдалина в черной юбке обнимала голову мертвого Христа и повторяла за еще не родившимся Рильке: «Ты так устал, и твой усталый рот не тянется к моим устам скорбящим». Косые лучи пробивались сквозь окна и падали справа налево, за ними, как за решеткою, прятался мраморный младенческий Франциск, сжимая лилии в кулаке - тоже не первой свежести, как те, что лежали на подоконнике в странноприимном доме, отражения, копии, слепки.  
\- Я не буду вам ничего рассказывать, вы соскучитесь, вы все сами прочитаете, если захотите. Давайте просто гулять и любоваться, как будто...  
\- ...как будто мы с вами давно здесь живем и никуда не торопимся.  
\- Хотели бы вы, чтобы так и было?  
\- Жить с вами в Ла Верне, брат Ольгерд?  
\- Необязательно со мною. С кем-то, кого вы любите.  
\- Я никого не люблю, - легко ответил Людвиг.  
\- Не может быть.  
\- Вы правы, не может.  
\- Но все равно, даже если не любите, так приятно гулять в холодке и беседовать о любви. Свернем в галерею стигматов, там занятные фрески.  
Нет для монаха лучшего развлечения, чем побеседовать с кем-нибудь в миру о любви. Людвиг не смущался и не возмущался, его не вызывали ни на откровенность, ни на исповедь, ему всего лишь бросали слова, как Навзикая бросает мяч на берегу, а он мог отбивать их или пропускать удары. В длинной крытой галерее с фресками на стенах - от Франциска до наших дней - пахло яблоневыми дровами, нежная пыль клубилась в воздухе, не опускаясь на пол: сухое золотое крошево, подсвеченное солнцем. Черно-белая монастырская кошка ходила чинно вперед и назад, как ворон, как швейцарский гвардеец, несла караул, пока ее не сменит привратник или послушник с метлой. Ей приносили мясо и молоко, кланялись и говорили спасибо, а она щурила желтые глаза и молчала, пряча усмешку в усы. Кто бы посмел погладить ее и поманить: «кис-кис-кис, иди сюда, милочка», - ох, разве что дурак, похожий и непохожий, дурак из таблички на стене. Лучше не мешайте ей, она при исполнении, мало ли что случится, если вы ее отвлечете или наступите ей на хвост. Любуйтесь фресками и не шумите, не забывайте, где вы находитесь, ведите себя прилично.  
Людвиг прочитал напутствие всем посетителям, табличку сестры Клары: «Если ты веришь - молись. Если не веришь - восхищайся. Если ты дурак, se sei sciocco, напиши на стене свое имя». Буквы выцвели, доска растрескалась, и никто ее не подновлял - незачем, пусть остается, как есть, пока еще можно разобрать надпись. Брат Ольгерд не мешал ему, не молился и не восхищался, и уж конечно, не пытался написать свое имя. Кошка прошла мимо, задела хвостом его колени, но не оглянулась даже из любопытства: как, улыбнется он или поморщится? Он улыбнулся и проговорил что-то, и Людвиг не разобрал слов, - зато кошка разобрала и отозвалась, мяукнула коротко и благосклонно. Все в порядке, мой брат, ступай спокойно, бог с тобой. Что ж, спасибо, сестра, спасибо, сударыня кошка, если ты здесь, нам не о чем волноваться, если ты здесь, то и фрески, и галерея, и наша гора вечно пребудут с нами, как бы мы ни кроили судьбу. И если когда-нибудь все покинут Ла Верну, как помечталось, пригрезилось Людвигу утром, то ты, сударыня кошка, уйдешь отсюда последней, и все дома рухнут за твоею спиной.  
\- Еще не соскучились?  
\- Нет, даже и не думал. Здесь очень хорошо.  
\- Именно здесь, в галерее стигматов?  
\- Везде в Ла Верне. Хоть я еще и не был везде.  
\- Это легко исправить. Ну, что же, давайте тогда спустимся в Sasso Spicco, вам там понравится.  
«О да, - повторил брат Ольгерд не вслух, но как будто вслух, - я уверен, что вам там понравится». Эту реплику выкинули из окончательного текста, вымарали чернилами, приказали забыть. Кошка смотрела, как они выходят из галереи, пересекают узенькую мостовую и направляются к спуску с обрыва, отмеченному каменной аркой. «Sasso Spicco» - переводится ли как-нибудь? нет, никак не переводится, и так звучит хорошо, даже прекрасно, одинаково на всех языках. Брат Ольгерд первым прошел под аркой, спрыгнул с высокого порожка и ступил на лестницу. Снизу поднимались деревья, отбрасывая зеленые тени, тянуло сыростью и прохладой. И Людвиг ощутил близость смерти, веселый и жуткий озноб, остановился на миг и подумал: нет, не стоит туда идти, можно и не вернуться. Но брат Ольгерд, не оглядываясь, зашагал по ступенькам, что-то бормоча себе под нос, и Людвиг бросился за ним, прислушался - но не узнал язык. Славянский и не славянский, неизвестно какой, небесный или птичий щебет звучал так странно в этом колодце. Все выше над ними нависали стены Ла Верны, укрытые мхом, будто инеем, и уже не зеленые, а золотые деревья расправляли ветви, чтобы оторваться от земли и улететь, когда Франциск призовет их к себе. Слева и справа открывались маленькие пещеры, куда не попадало солнце: там лежал нетающий снег, а рядом, на вольном воздухе, кружилась зимняя бабочка. Лестница вела дальше, сбивая со счета: сколько ступенек они одолели, сотню или две? И легче было вовсе не думать об обратном пути, спускаясь ниже и ниже, пряча в карманы замерзшие руки. Две вереницы паломников могли разминуться на повороте, остерегаясь друг друга на каменных шахматных, не лестничных клетках. Но сейчас они шли одни: мертвый сезон, все уже вымолили свое или еще не придумали, о чем просить. Брат Ольгерд все шептал что-то, и в неуловимом словесном строе возникал ритм, прозрачное вещество сгущалось и темнело, обращаясь в стихи. Последние строчки он произнес громче, усмехнулся сам себе и замолчал, обернулся к Людвигу, как убийца, как любовник, задел рукавом рукав. Солнце пробилось сквозь голые купы деревьев и опять разлетелось вдребезги, рассекая надвое его лицо.  
\- Что вы сказали? - спросил Людвиг, не отстраняясь. - Брат Ольгерд?  
\- Что вы, я ничего не говорил. Не обращайте внимания, я просто привык читать что-нибудь на ходу.  
\- И что это было?  
\- Стихи о теории Ламарка.  
\- Вы верите в ламаркизм?  
\- Нет, я верю в теорию Дарвина, - признался брат Ольгерд, - но о ней, к сожалению, пока не написали хороших стихов. Послушайте, как красиво, я вам переведу: у кого зеленая могила, красное дыханье, гибкий смех.  
\- Мне кажется, мы сейчас как раз спустились в зеленую могилу.  
\- Здесь очень уютно, не правда ли? Многие люди, не только монахи, но и миряне, мечтают тут умереть.  
\- Я не мечтаю. Пока еще нет.  
О чем еще беседовать таким ясным днем, как не о гибели, агонии и телесном разложении? Людвиг взглянул вперед - туда, где обрывалась лестница и открывался путь в ущелье, - и почувствовал сладкий запах падали: может быть, в этой могиле, в глубокой зеленой яме лежала крыса или птица. Засохшие цветочки покачивали над покойницей головами: упокой, господи, ее маленькую душу. Брат Ольгерд улыбнулся опять, разомкнув губы, и тонкий луч отразился в его слюне, блеснул на заостренных зубах. Что-то отвратительное и лживое проступило в нем на секунду, не нарушив физической красоты - будто судорога свела щеку и тут же исчезла. И Людвиг подумал: если что, сойдет за убийцу, станет убийцей, если больше никто не согласится сыграть за него. Когда не хватает актеров, выбирать не приходится, все остальные здесь слишком добры. Он взял Людвига за локоть и очень осторожно свел вниз, и сказал, все еще улыбаясь:  
\- Я обращаюсь с вами так бережно, как будто хочу расстрелять. Вы меня не боитесь?  
\- Нет, не очень.  
\- Не очень? Значит, все-таки немного боитесь.  
\- Если вам это лестно. Но я думал, францисканцы никого не пугают специально.  
\- Ну, зависит не от ордена, а от личных предпочтений. Но я больше не буду пугать вас, я просто пошутил. Смотрите, как тут хорошо.  
Они вошли в коридор между обломками горы - под ногами звенела сухая земля, а вверху зеленела полосочка неба, как в тюремном окне, там, где камни сближались, но не прикасались друг к другу. Не спрятаться теперь от мыслей о тюрьмах и казнях, а всё шуточки брата Ольгерда, милые светские шуточки: не беспокойтесь, я вас небольно убью, вы и удивиться не успеете, да что ж вы, я еще ничего не делаю, считайте до десяти, я еще не готов, я скажу вам, когда все закончится. И в висок, и в затылок Людвигу ударял холодный ветерок, невесть откуда взявшийся в этой яме: сотканный из воображения, а значит, северный, самый страшный. Вытертый мох на стенах казался плесенью, как в настоящей камере; нет, не на стенах, а на скалах, но впрочем, какая разница? И из-под мха, из-под плесени проглядывали вместо последних слов, прощаний, календарей и статей-сроков - белые кресты, нацарапанные чем угодно: гвоздями, ножами, ногтями, рыбными косточками из баланды. А слева от лестницы, под нависшим камнем, словно под портиком, стоял другой крест - деревянный, в два роста, стоял, завалившись назад и раскинув перекладины, как руки.  
\- Значит, расстреливают здесь? - спросил Людвиг. - У этой стены?  
\- А как вы догадались?  
\- По-моему, тут удобнее всего. Сверху никто не услышит выстрелов...  
\- Но пули могут срикошетить и ранить расстрельщика, - возразил брат Ольгерд.  
\- Верно. И неясно, что делать с телом. Поднимать его обратно слишком тяжело.  
\- А копать могилу прямо здесь - еще тяжелее. Мы говорим об ужасных вещах, не правда ли?  
\- Вы же первый о них заговорили.  
\- Пойдемте дальше?  
\- Лучше давайте вернемся наверх. По-моему, тут очень холодно.  
Ему показалось, что он уже объелся Ла Верной, соснами и святынями: хватит с него фресок, кошек, птичек Франциска, терракотовых ангелов, в этом влажном воздухе впору сойти с ума. Дорожка текла дальше, сужаясь и каменея, впадала в саму гору, в пещеру, в молитвенный грот, туда, пожалуй, и складывали расстрелянных - складывали бы, если б брат Ольгерд говорил правду. Но кто же поверит монашеской лжи, даже немножко обезумев, - и Людвиг улыбался милому вздору, и думал про себя: а не взбежать ли вверх, прыгая через три ступеньки, чтоб выписаться поскорей из книги сестры Клары и исчезнуть, пока не поздно? «Я не туберкулезник, мне вреден горный воздух», - оправдывался бы он, возвращая ключ; ах, что вы, разве это горы, это холмы и возвышенности, здесь каверны не зарубцовываются даже в виде исключения, даже в порядке ежегодного чуда, так что, если вы не туберкулезник, то ничего вам здесь не вредно, не выдумывайте. Вы попали в заколдованное царство, здесь, как и в миру, срывают цветы, но здесь не принято гадать о будущем, - вот и не гадайте, живите, пока живется, вас же никто не убьет, если только вы сами не попросите.  
Брат Ольгерд вновь взял его под руку и увел наверх, к солнечным часам и сухим чистым плитам на площади. Наверно, каждое утро послушник, похожий на девушку, приходил туда с ведром и матросской шваброй, поливал эти плиты колодезной водой и драил, как палубу, выбиваясь из сил, и пропотевшая ряса прилипала к его спине. А вместо чаек по небу метались ласточки, ласточки, ласточки, голубой пар плыл над долиной. Людвиг забыл о туберкулезе, страхе и смерти, и не противился брату Ольгерду: они медленно пересекали площадь, как влюбленные, молча, уже утомившись от невысказанной любви. Куда теперь? Ах, не все ли равно, куда угодно, теперь все капеллы открыты, выбирайте любую. Капелла Магдалины и капелла стигматов, капелла Петра из Алькантры и капелла реликвий, птичья капелла и капелла святого креста, их так много, что невозможно запомнить и отделить одну от другой; еще не увиденные, только названные, перечисленные вслух, они смешивались в сознании, сливались воедино, превращаясь в одну капеллу Ла Верны, капеллу волшебной горы.  
Теперь он послушно и холодно осматривал все, что ему предлагали, все, что подносил брат Ольгерд к его глазам: распятия, лоскутья, кости, оправленные в жемчуга, жемчужины в костяных оправах, высохшие благовония, надписи на столбах и арках, вычерченные вразлет, со скуки или от нежности. Уже не прощания, а признания и надежды, светские суетные слова, стершиеся стихи проступали на плитах, и не было в них ничего монастырского, ничего высокого и тайного - все, как всегда: имена, числа, и непременное «люблю тебя, люблю тебя навеки». Где-то болтало радио, где-то стучали молотки, то ли поправляя ветхие здания, то ли слаживая заново скамьи, столы, ящики для утвари, одежд и книг, - точно все монахи собирались переезжать далеко-далеко, прочь с надоевшей горы. Исчезла тишина, так очаровавшая Людвига, и он нахмурился, и подумал досадливо: ну, для чего я приехал сюда, даже в немонастырском Сансеполькро и то тише, чем здесь, и никто не стучит молотком (а ты стучи, стучи, а тебе бог простит).  
\- Вам надоело? - участливо спросил брат Ольгерд. - Может быть, вы устали? Если хотите, я провожу вас в вашу комнату, и вы ляжете. Если вам дурно.  
\- Мне не дурно. Но в этих капеллах очень низкие потолки.  
\- О, в самом деле? Я никогда не обращал внимания. Мне кажется, так даже уютнее.  
\- Как в склепе.  
\- Как в пещере Франциска. Там нельзя выпрямиться во весь рост, да и зачем выпрямляться, когда так приятно склониться перед господом.  
\- Вы издеваетесь, брат Ольгерд? - произнес Людвиг. - Я все-таки не Франциск, я не настолько хорош.  
\- Вы хороши, Людвиг, поверьте мне, вы очень хороши. Что ж, тогда, может быть, погуляем по лесу? Сегодня высокое небо, оно не будет на вас давить.  
Все для вас, Людвиг, все к вашим услугам: брат Ольгерд, словно любезный хозяин, поднимал для него небо повыше, потому что не в силах был поднять потолки. Вот и снято с него всякое бремя, бремя света, бремя жизни, и наступает ночь; даже измененный чужой текст звучал прекрасно, но неточно, ночь не наступала, а отступала дальше, и невесомое зимнее солнце согревало воздух. Из раскрытой двери магазинчика пахло шоколадом, но уже не выскакивал на крыльцо послушник с испачканными губами, милый лакомка и воришка, и не гнался за ним толстый келарь с ключами на поясе, с плеткой или хотя бы с линейкой - чтоб поймать негодяя, нагнуть и выдрать: вот тебе, вот тебе, не хватай, чего не надо, истреплю тебя, как кудель, зад превращу тебе в котлету. Да все это глупости, фантазии и стихи, не было келаря в Ла Верне, не берегли там ни шоколад, ни цветы, ни вина: забирайте, кто хочет, ешьте и пейте, а из цветов плетите венки.  
Брат Ольгерд вел его по широкой тропе, усыпанной рыжей хвоей, пересекал густые прохладные тени, и на ходу перебирал деревянные четки, щелкал шариками друг о друга, отбивая сухой и тревожный ритм. Это не молитва, это привычка, думал Людвиг и не задавал вопросов, шагал с ним вровень мимо розовых сосен. Оголенные корни вылезали из-под земли, как змеи, брат Ольгерд не глядя переступал через них и, протянув руку, поддерживал Людвига - чтоб не споткнулся. Тут нелегко гулять незнакомцу и новичку, - объяснял он, или Людвиг выдумал эти объяснения и теперь слушал их, как слушают запись на пленке: голос жив, а человека нет давно, он распался, не оставив праха. Нет, неважно, брат Ольгерд молчал, но Людвиг все равно кивал, соглашаясь с его безмолвием: в этом лесу нелегко гулять незнакомцу и новичку, потому что он смотрит вверх и доверяется небу, забывая обо всем земном, и в конце концов непременно падает носом вниз, свихнув ногу, и проклинает все на свете, и деревья, и корни, и солнце, и бога - зачем отвернулся, занявшись чем-то другим, зачем не поймал его в падении, не послал к нему ангела, не подсыпал листьев, чтобы он не ушибся?  
Здесь снова стояла мягкая, немного кладбищенская тишина: как не хватало под деревьями скромных холмиков, крестов без имен, за шестьсот лет весь лес превратился бы в некрополь, когда бы в нем и вправду хоронили. Но слишком трудно тащить умерших вверх по склону, дальше и дальше в чащу, труднее только из Sasso Spicco поднимать тяжелые тела - на руках или на веревках; оттого и всех ушедших-отошедших, всех перекинувшихся в лебеду зарывали тут же, рядышком, у какой-то капеллы (Людвиг забыл, у какой именно, у Магдалины ли, а может, у Петра Алькантрийского под боком), относили лопаты в кладовую, молились наскоро за упокой души и уходили гулять, хоть лучше бы - в кино. Тонкие облака плыли в милый край, в холодный край, на восток, и никто не жаловался им вслед, что промерз насквозь, на века. И Людвигу было тепло под этим солнцем, под этими соснами; он больше не спрашивал, для чего приехал сюда, он шел, не оглядываясь, и видел впереди все ту же тропу, те же розовые и желтые стволы, тот же позолоченный воздух, без конца, без конца. Так покидали мир, не заметив границы.  
\- Как пусто здесь. Никого не слышно - ни птиц, ни животных... я думал, они здесь не боятся людей.  
\- Зима, что же вы хотите. Слишком холодно для того, чтобы выслушивать проповеди. А мы с вами даже не проповедуем, значит, незачем к нам выходить.  
\- Как вы думаете, здесь живут олени?  
\- Почему непременно олени, Людвиг?  
\- Не знаю. Мне кажется, здесь должны жить олени или единороги, гулять по этой тропинке, раскланиваться друг с другом.  
\- И ловить звезды на рога? Или забрасывать свои рога на небо, чтобы они стали созвездиями?  
\- Вы намекаете на что-то, но я не могу понять, на что именно.  
\- Не обращайте внимания. Это совершенно все равно.  
Они повернули обратно - вновь под руку, по рыжей хвое, по сухой и звонкой земле, навстречу оленям и единорогам. «Это совершенно все равно», - легко и чуть-чуть капризно произнес брат Ольгерд, прикинулся персонажем другого века и другого романа; что-то прустовское (Людвиг не читал Пруста), что-то гюисмановское (и Гюисманса не читал), что-то уайльдовское, наконец (а вот Уайльда читал, слава богу), мелькнуло в его речи, и Людвиг впервые увидал, как красивы и тонки его пальцы, как аккуратно округлены и отполированы ногти - это тоже было не монашеское, а франтовское, дэндическое искусство. Неужели он, закрывшись в келье, доставал дорожный несессер, раскладывал на столике ножницы, пилочки, щеточки, и напевал, фальшивя, нежно и глухо, о том, что никем не любим? В припыленном зеркале отражалось его лицо, острые, сухие черты расплывались, мрежились, изменялись; но он думал с удовольствием: «Чего же они хотят от меня? Я всего лишь актер», - и улыбался так же, как улыбался сейчас Людвигу, покривившись немножко, чтобы левый угол рта приподнялся выше правого. Маленький нервный тик не портил его, усиливая наигранную, чуть-чуть извращенную прелесть. Какой же вы монах, - качали головами олени, встречая его, - вы совсем не похожи, вы злодей или распутник, наемный убийца, венецианец, отравитель, соблазнитель, сводник, вам тут не место, вам бы перебраться в какой-нибудь пятнадцатый век и пить там подслащенное вино с купцами, аббатами, шлюхами, королями. А здесь - что вам делать, что вас ждет, когда вы все-таки выйдете с Людвигом из леса: молитвы и медитации, дожди, трамваи, болезни, безверие, скука? Не очень-то соблазнительно, или соблазнительно - но не для вас, потому что вы не такой человек, а гораздо, гораздо хуже.  
\- Ну что ж, наверно, вы все мне показали. Больше уже ничего не будет.  
\- Вы говорите так безнадежно. Не грустите, Людвиг, что-нибудь еще непременно будет, вот увидите. Хотите в музей?  
\- А что в музее?  
\- Ах, право, я сам нетвердо знаю. Что обычно бывает в музеях? Церковная утварь, старая посуда, одежда, может быть, немного книг, может быть, чьи-то портреты. Столовое серебро.  
\- У францисканцев?  
\- Чтоб в других орденах не говорили, будто францисканцы едят руками.  
Это, видите ли, старые распри: вы, бенедиктинцы, погрязли в роскоши, а Христос-то был беден, а вы, францисканцы, полубратья и еретики, и ваш Франциск проповедовал курицам, ну и черт с вами, и очень хорошо, и прощайте, на том свете мы на вас посмотрим сверху вниз, нет, это мы - на вас посмотрим. Брат Ольгерд не рассказывал ни о чем, не выносил грязи из монастырей, но намекал все с той же тонкой и неприятной улыбкой, а Людвиг мог сам решать - верить или нет его намекам. И что ему было за дело до чьих-то рук и чьего-то серебра, до роскоши и нищеты, до вероотступников и защитников веры? Те костры тоже давным-давно отполыхали, и обгорелые поленья с них снесли в музей, в одну витрину к посуде, к кухонным котлам, ножам и щипцам, наклеили ярлычки и занесли в ведомость, в еще одну толстую разлинованную книгу, такую же, как у сестры Клары.  
Они вернулись в Ла Верну, вновь перешли с утоптанных троп на мощеную мостовую. Пробило два часа, и с последним ударом въехал во двор синий автомобиль, бесшумно, как в кино; только деревья, дома и стекла задрожали и расплылись на мгновенье - оттого, наверно, что чересчур быстро закрутили пленку. Дверцы распахнулись справа и слева, выпуская новых актеров; «те же и карабинеры», подумал Людвиг, и карабинеры явились в тот же миг, взглянули на него и вдвоем взошли на крыльцо, стукнули в притолоку и исчезли. Они тоже изображали кого-то, носили настоящее оружие, болтали на ходу обо всем на свете, без начала и без конца, с прекрасною ясностью выговаривая каждое слово, чтобы и Людвиг, иностранец, понял их, не прислушиваясь, без труда. «Я так ее любил», «но все же меньше, чем», «ничего нельзя поделать», «и даже в предсмертной икоте» - впрочем, «икоты» не было, это оговорился один, а второй его не поправил; слишком поздно, и их самих больше не было здесь, но в воздухе таяло: «...и вот тогда я укрыл ее и выключил свет». Ее укрыл бы он плащом от зимних вьюг и тра-та-та, не лег к ней, не тронул, не взял свое, а просто выключил свет.  
\- Ну вот, вам пора обедать. Видите, уже карабинеры приехали.  
\- Я думал, что-то случилось.  
\- Конечно, случилось, они проголодались. Они обедают здесь каждый день: дешево, вкусно, душеспасительно, чего же еще надо?  
\- За что вы их так не любите? - спросил Людвиг.  
\- Я их люблю, не волнуйтесь, - ответил брат Ольгерд. - Но это Италия, не забывайте, и над карабинерами положено смеяться. Эти еще умнее прочих: видите, они приехали вдвоем, а не втроем. Значит, один точно умеет читать и писать...  
\- А второй - говорить по-итальянски, я знаю.  
\- Вы знаете, помилуй вас господь. Раз так, то ступайте и смело обедайте, они не посмеют вас тронуть.  
\- А как же вы?  
\- А я еще не хочу. Идите, Людвиг, идите, не то карабинеры все съедят. Я потом вас найду.  
Он так легко сказал: «Я потом вас найду», что Людвиг не посмел ему возразить. Неужели не было у брата Ольгерда других дел в Ла Верне, неужели он затем и приехал сюда, чтобы бродить с Людвигом по лесу и по селению, беседовать о пустяках, любезничать, очаровывать, и не спасать, ни в коем случае не спасать ни его, ни свою душу? Или его, как мирянина, отправили в отпуск: ну, прокатитесь в какую-нибудь обитель, развейтесь, а то вы совсем зачахли на одном месте, так нельзя, вы же францисканец, а не цепной господний пес, вам положено бродить по белу свету, вот и бродите на здоровье всю неделю за казенный счет. Только не вздумайте нищенствовать, будьте добры, не портите нам репутацию. Да и кто бы подал хоть одну лиру этому холеному и грациозному, удачливому молодому человеку, кого могли обмануть сандалии, четки, коричневая ряса? Ведь он был все-таки совсем не похож и носил свое облачение легко и ловко, чересчур ловко, как хороший актер носит камзол, мундир или тогу; он не красил лицо - ну, может быть, чуть-чуть трогал гримом губы и щеки; он был мил, но не благочестив, и не делал ни зла, ни карьеры.  
\- Ну что ж, - застенчиво проговорил Людвиг и сам удивился – откуда взялась эта застенчивость, где и в чем он сейчас ошибся? - Ну что ж, тогда я в самом деле... Я с утра ничего не ел.  
\- Вот видите. Я же говорю, вы тоже голодны.  
\- Спасибо за прогулку, брат Ольгерд.  
\- О, это я должен вас благодарить, - отозвался он. - Я рад, что встретил вас, Людвиг, я очень рад. Приятного аппетита.  
И отчего-то Людвиг еще долго, словно во сне, видел перед собою его узкое, в профиль повернутое лицо, и слышал его голос, произносящий: «Приятного аппетита». Они расстались, не уговорившись о следующей встрече, они оба знали, что столкнутся снова - или брат Ольгерд, как обещал, найдет Людвига потом, непременно найдет. А пока наступила маленькая передышка, осмысление пройденного. Людвиг сидел в монастырском кафетерии, на складном стуле за шатким столом, ел спагетти и запивал красным вином. Карабинеры в углу уже заканчивали обед, чистили яблоки, разрезали на дольки и изящно подцепляли вилками, так что получалось сладкое блюдо, настоящий десерт. Больше никого не было, но из радиоприемника выплескивались голоса, заполняя зал не хуже обычных посетителей. Хорошенькая буфетчица за стойкой перетирала стаканы, опустив глаза, не глядела ни налево, ни направо, и полотенце скрипело в ее полных руках. Наверно, она тут служила за все - и кассиршей, и официанткой, и поварихой, и судомойкой, вечером уезжала в долину, возвращалась утром, по субботам приходила к исповеди: простите мне, отец мой, ибо я согрешила, дурно отмыла сковороду, пересолила рис, улыбалась чужим мужчинам, ленилась и лакомилась, не подметала полы, а танцевала с метлой. Ах, дитя мое, отчего бы и не потанцевать немного во славу господа? Ну, ступай и больше не греши, не пересаливай рис, а лучше испеки нам пирожков с орехами и пончиков святой Лючии, давненько мы их не ели, и взбей крем с желтками побелее и попышней, все подай нам к столу и сама садись с нами, нынче нет над тобою надсмотрщиков, и все мы, красавица, у тебя в гостях.  
Карабинеры встали и попрощались с нею весело: bella, ciao, bella, bella, - а она кивнула и улыбнулась, помахала им рукой. Она была немая, и все ее исповеди, выдуманные Людвигом сию минуту, свершались лишь в мыслях, в тишине, на бумаге: она подавала записочки исповеднику, а тот прочитывал их и складывал в папку, чтоб ни одна, ни одна не пропала. Смел ли он украдкой целовать ее в сомкнутые губы - ведь поцелуй невинен, а она ничего не скажет; смела ли она, подобрав юбки, садиться на скамеечку у его ног? Они стоили друг друга, буфетчица и монах, - милые, ни на миг, ни на строчку не трагические влюбленные, счастливые вопреки всем запретам, обетам, недугам. Ах, брат мой, я вас люблю, ах, милая сестра, а я ничего не слышу, у меня в ушах огромный ветер, потому что я болен, прекрасно болен чумой. И она поддерживала его, когда он клонился от слабости, сквозь рясу билось его сердце - безумно билось, безумно билось, - а она выводила его из капеллы Магдалины, из-под круглого каменного свода - под свод зеленых деревьев, цветущих деревьев, и садилась с ним на лужайку среди маргариток, гладила его по бритой щеке и пела беззвучно, и так много вздоха было в ней, и так мало тела. И это тоже кто-то выдумал, но не Людвиг, у него не хватало фантазии, чтоб такое вообразить, эту сцену разыгрывали не для него, мимо него, у него за спиной. Вместо маргариток выстилали лужайку ссохшиеся, скрученные листья, шелестели и хрупали под ногами, смешивались с землею. Монах прижимался бритою щекой к нежной щеке буфетчицы, перебирал ее пальчики, и обвивал указательный желтой травинкой вместо кольца - вот и все обручение. И они больше не целовались, потому что начиналась чума, а может быть - великий, великий пост.  
Людвиг доел, наконец, поставил пустой стакан на пустую тарелку и отнес, как жонглер, обратно к стойке: что взял, то возвращаю. «Чтобы вам не таскать», - объяснил он, и буфетчица удивленно кивнула, разобрав или нет его осторожную речь. Не бог весть какая тяжесть, и еще кувшинчик из-под вина в придачу, с темно-красною лужицей на дне, - вот и все, что осталось после его обеда. Спасибо, спасибо, все было очень вкусно, позвольте вам заплатить, - а что же делать, если она не позволит? Людвиг спросил: сколько? - и она начертила зубочисткой на бумажной салфетке: столько-то. Он отсчитал деньги и положил не в руку, а возле руки, мимо руки, больше, чем нужно, но без сдачи, все равно мелочи нет. Ciao, bella - или o bella, ciao, не получалось выговорить ни то, ни другое, словно она заразила его своей немотой. И лучше было бы поцеловать ее на прощание, наклонившись через стойку, над салфеткой, деньгами и красным вином, но он не желал этого поцелуя, он искал для нее слов и не находил. Брат Ольгерд придумал бы сразу, что ей сказать, прочитал беспечно обрывок чьей-нибудь роли: я буду стариться, а вы останетесь такой же юной, и не все ли равно, кто и кому это обещает, звучит очаровательно, чего же вам надо еще. А Людвиг не знал сам, чего надо еще, и, сгорбившись от смущения, отступал назад, не смея поворачиваться к ней спиной, как к королеве (и никто, спасая его, не добавлял со стороны: «к королеве материка»).  
Он до вечера бродил по Ла Верне, снова заглядывал в птичью капеллу и в капеллу стигматов, где не было ни птиц, ни свежей крови, уступал дорогу монахам, и, сам того не зная, искал везде брата Ольгерда - на колокольне и в церкви Святой Марии, в галерее и у колодца, на прогретых солнцем ступенях и на барельефах между ангелами. Не так-то легко спрятаться в этом маленьком селенье, где все двери раскрыты, и только в кельи нельзя врываться без стука - как учила сестра Клара. Но ему не везло или очень везло: уже темнело, и внизу, в Sasso Spicco, чьи-то голоса пели низко и нежно, отбрасывая разом и двадцатый, и пятнадцатый век, опускаясь на самое дно, в пещеры к первым христианам. Людвиг слушал их, не разбирая слов, и думал рассеянно, что напев очень хорош, и брат Ольгерд, наверно, стоит там, прислонившись к влажной стене, к нарисованным и нацарапанным, как в тюрьме, зеленым крестам. Но потом все смолкло, они стали подниматься по лестнице - не по двое и не поодиночке, а как придется, свободно и нечинно, с горящими свечами в руках, и брата Ольгерда не было среди них, последним шел послушник, похожий на девушку, и родинка у его губ казалась нестертым пятнышком шоколада. Капля воска упала ему на рукав, он запнулся, почувствовав ли ожог или попросту сбившись с шага, поднял глаза и узнал Людвига. Когда бы он и вправду был девушкой, Людвиг заговорил бы с ним, счистил воск с его рясы, но прелестная двуполость, двусмысленная андрогинность не привлекала и не тревожила, даже не пробуждала любопытства. «Здесь силам неба все равно, ты женщина или мужчина, но тело все просветлено», - из школьной памяти вставали стихи на случай, вместе с дичком, медвежонком, миньоной. И Людвиг промолчал, улыбнувшись, получил улыбку в ответ: кем бы ты ни был, не жди приключения, ступай себе, _не барышня и не мила_. Легкие прядки вились у виска, ко рту так и просилась - в пару - роза, в грубом вороте еще нежнее была шея; монахи звали его, без сомненья, Алессандро или Алессандра, школили и цукали за проказы, готовили к постригу, да все откладывали - не оттого, что сомневались в нем, а оттого, что жалели его волосы. И он (она) прекрасно жил (жила) на горе, горя не зная: раз есть солнце и сласти, раз не мучают ученьем, раз можно пересмеиваться с немою буфетчицей - чего ж еще надо? Когда он вырастет, то непременно бросит рясу, сбежит вниз, только его и видели; но он еще не вырос, он даже не выбрал пол, и свеча покойно догорала в его руке, освещая бездорожье.  
А Людвиг повернул к дому - странноприимному, а значит, не своему, и тоже прошел не по дороге, а по бездорожью, наугад перешагивая с камня на камень. В окнах зажигались лампы: верно, это монахи возвращались в кельи, пожелав друг другу доброй ночи. Что они делали там, у себя: умывались и чистили зубы? писали письма и дневники? занимались латынью и тайком переводили Катулла - и все та же вечная mea Lesbia являлась в их сны вместо дьявольских наваждений? Не узнать, а так хотелось бы влезть по стене на второй и на третий этаж, заглянуть украдкой, приоткрыв деревянные ставни. Может быть, они там тихонько плясали и пировали, утомившись от молитв и от дневных работ, макали в вино кантуччини с миндалем, пели вполголоса: уж я так молился, искренне, до слез, что мне сам всевышний рюмочку поднес!.. Может быть, они колдовали вместе с кошкою из галереи стигматов, ощипывали для нее черного петуха, жарили на свечке и уговаривали отведать: кушайте, сударыня кошка, и не гневайтесь на нас, если мы вам на хвост наступили. А может быть, они снимали грим, осторожно отклеивали усы, бородки и мушки, и превращались в очень молодых и беспечных актеров на маленьком жалованье, на казенном содержании: за крышу и стол платит наниматель, а мыло, духи и нитки покупайте за свой счет, и если сломаете кресты или порвете рубахи, с вас за это строжайше спросится, сами будете шить и чинить.  
Над крыльцом висел фонарь в металлической оплетке и тихонько покачивался вправо-влево, не от ветра, а для собственного удовольствия; черная тень на ступеньках дергалась в такт его движениям. Нельзя было увидать фонарь и не вспомнить, как возле казармы, у больших ворот, steht 'ne Laterne, и она до сих пор стоит рядом; губы сами высвистывали: ах, как давно у этих стен я сам стоял, стоял и ждал тебя... а на имя уже не хватало дыханья. Желтый свет плескался в стекле, как масло: ударишь камнем, он выльется, и получится лужа, и кто-нибудь непременно поскользнется на этом свету и на этом свете. Какое счастье, что здесь не ходили трамваи - а ведь могли бы переделать монастырь в депо, протянуть рельсы и пустить один или два вагона по кругу, чтобы гости от восторга оступались и теряли головы. Вам случайно не нужен лишний череп в крипту? Отличный череп, сгодится под любого святого, благородной формы, и все зубы целы. Настоящая кость, а не подделка, и даже просят недорого, совсем свежий череп, вчера только отрезали голову, а сегодня уже отчистили и отмыли, и продают - как украшение, как чашу, как реквизит. В самом деле, не нужен? А очень жаль.  
Людвиг вошел внутрь («вместо дикого зверя в клетку»), в рассеянное тепло, к зеленой лампе на столе сестры Клары. Холл расширился в темноте, стал высоким и гулким - хоть балы задавай, хоть играй в кошки-мышки, подсматривая из-под спадающей на нос повязки. В камине лежали яблоневые, так и не подожженные дрова: может быть, у сестры Клары кончились спички? Тогда Людвиг предложил бы ей зажигалку, а заодно и свою руку - если б был немного смелее, если б умел устраиваться: вы очаровательны, а я одинок, вы женщина, а я мужчина, мы одни в этом доме, а ночью очень холодно. Ну, полно вам смущаться, если вы снимете рясу, никто и не догадается, что вы монахиня, а утром мы оба притворимся, что ничего не помним: полное затмение и солнечный удар одновременно. Так все делают, какая разница, чем мы хуже? Надо же ввести и любовную линию в наш спектакль, иначе зрители заскучают и уйдут с середины, и потребуют деньги за билеты - а у нас касса пуста, и сбор не сделан, и мы прогорим дотла, как эти неподожженные дрова.  
Впрочем, Людвиг не думал ничего подобного, это уж мог бы нашептать ему какой-нибудь черт-гастролер, прижившийся в Ла Верне - а что ж тут не жить, раз кормят и не закрещивают до смерти? Он, этот черт, и вертелся волчком вокруг монашек, вздыхал и норовил ущипнуть за плечико, за локоток, за бедро – «за бедро по Дидро», всякая religieuse рада чертовому вниманию. А Людвиг никого не желал сейчас, и сестру Клару тоже: его, видите ли, чересчур хорошо воспитали, и он не умел волочиться за каждою юбкой, он сначала влюблялся, а потом целовал, не наоборот. Что с него взять - немец, а значит, немножко Вертер, романтик, меланхолик и экстравагант, но пока не возьмется перечитывать «Эмилию Галотти», не о чем волноваться: его страсти опасны лишь на бумаге, а в жизни милы, и сам он молод и мил. Сколько ему было - двадцать четыре, двадцать пять, плюс или минус несколько лет, а в общем-то все равно: молод, и точка, гораздо моложе нее, и проживет долго, если, конечно, его не расстреляют нечаянно в Sasso Spicco у зеленой стены. Но это вряд ли, здесь вообще-то казнили по вторникам и субботам, а он приехал в четверг.  
\- Доброй ночи, - сказал Людвиг.  
\- Доброй ночи, - откликнулась сестра Клара. - Вы так рано ложитесь спать?  
\- Я думал, здесь рано ложатся.  
\- Мы рано ложимся, но вы вовсе не должны подражать нам. Просто тут нечего делать вечером, только молиться, гулять и читать. Боюсь, вам будет скучно.  
\- А вам тоже бывает скучно?  
Она покачала головой и не улыбнулась, перебрала четки механически, не читая молитв даже про себя. И Людвиг снова увидел или сочинил ее жизнь до монастыря: демонстрации, обрезанные волосы, джинсы, косячки с травкой, танцы до утра, сны до вечера, романы со стариками, старухами, девушками в домотканых индийских платьях, быль и небыль, и чья-то смерть, и утешение – «она пойдет на небо, и ты за ней пойдешь». Ла Верна вела на небо, как лестница, и сестра Клара взбиралась по ней день за днем. Не грустно ли ей было здесь, не тяжко стучать спицами и записывать в книгу всех, кто прошел мимо, всех, кто мелькнул и выбыл навеки? После смерти ее записи положили бы ей на грудь и зарыли вместе с нею: дни мои истлевают, оскудевает кровь, перо ускользает из рук, и ноет указательный палец, помилуй меня, помилуй меня, прости мне все это. Как там полагалось заканчивать? И свеча осветила ей все, что было прежде во мраке, затрещала, стала меркнуть и навсегда потухла. Потом еще что-то бормотали по-французски, грассируя, прежде чем опустить занавес: «Il faut le battre le fer, le broyer, le pétrir», - и трясли мешком, полным винтов и гаек, рубленого железа, изображали затухающий стук колес.  
\- Я не скучаю, нет. Конечно, вам с непривычки кажется, что здесь слишком тихо, но, поверьте, к тишине быстро привыкаешь.  
\- И вы не боитесь отвыкнуть от мира?  
\- Это не так-то легко. Да и не нужно, я совсем не хочу уходить от мира. Когда-нибудь мне все равно придется в него вернуться.  
\- Вы ждете этого или боитесь? - спросил Людвиг.  
\- Принимаю, - просто ответила сестра Клара. - Как все, что мне суждено и что со мной будет. Когда мое время здесь закончится, я спущусь вниз.  
На секунду Людвиг поверил, что сейчас она добавит: «И тогда мы встретимся с вами снова», назначит ему свиданье на этом свете, но она опять опустила голову, подвинула ближе корзинку с шерстью и уронила клубок. Красная нитка, размотавшись, потекла по полу, отблеск лампы вспыхнул на спицах и отразился в глазах сестры Клары. Людвиг вспомнил вдруг, как утром ручка выпала из его пальцев и сухо стукнула о доски, и нагнулся, но она опередила его, легко и быстро подняла клубок, выпрямилась, а он подумал - вязальщица, ведьма! - и сам смутился, словно сказал это вслух. Ее ноги-копытца в чулках и сандалиях, наверно, носили ее по всему свету, одолевая пустыню не за четыре дня, а за четыре минуты: оглянешься раз - нет ее, лишь в раскрытой книге высыхают чернила, оглянешься снова - вот и она, в запыленной рясе, с обветренными губами. Теперь ей и автостопа не нужно, она обгоняла и ласточек, и самолеты, а ветер в отместку сбивал покрывало с ее головы, дыбом вздымал легкие волосы.  
\- И вам не жаль, что вы уйдете отсюда?  
\- На свете есть не только Ла Верна. Когда я здесь, я не жалею о других местах, где я жила, когда я уйду отсюда, я не буду жалеть и об этой горе.  
\- Потому что нельзя с утра до вечера играть одно и то же?  
\- Да, - проговорила сестра Клара, - вы угадали: потому что нельзя. Если я останусь тут навсегда с моей книгой, то поверю когда-нибудь, очень скоро, будто нет ничего, кроме книги, меня, моего стола. Даже бог мне покажется лишним.  
О том, что я несчастна, лгут, - добавила бы она, надменно отвергая все на свете: от времени до пространства, от безмерности до мелочей, от бога до своих возлюбленных. Но ее не научили надменности, и она по незнанию держалась свободно и просто, брала лишь то, что ей нравилось, и боялась не смерти, а безразличия. Ах вы, сердечко мое, - повторяла она вслед за венецианкой Терциною-Терцинеточкой, маленькой певицею, - да ведь мы состаримся, когда умрем, не раньше, а пока - что ж печалиться о старости? Королевины бриллианты сыпались в траву, дрозды выделывали трели, яблони пахли сильнее перед дождем, чего же вам надо еще? Наверно, и к ней заходили милые вюртембергские близнецы Ричардо и Эрнест, безумно любившие друг друга, хорошенькие, как ангелы, нарумяненные и напудренные, в лучших костюмчиках. Щелкала табакерка, они предлагали ей небывалого табаку, продушенного резедой, и говорили вежливо: «Мы очень скучаем, сестра Клара, мы очень скучаем». Вот странные юнцы! какое же веселье на том свете? И что ей до того, что они, мертвые, скучают без нее, когда она и живых-то забывала, раскрывала свою книгу и вписывала наугад новых жильцов, так что для бедных Ричардо и Эрнеста уже не оставалось ни одной комнаты, ни одной кровати, только могила - тоже одна на двоих. И бог казался лишним за ее столом - зачем он нужен, когда и так уютно, а от него им всем никакой помощи, никакой.  
\- Мне кажется, сейчас уже нельзя верить в бога, как раньше, - сказал Людвиг. - По крайней мере, нельзя верить в его всемогущество. Впрочем, наверно, вовсе не стоит об этом говорить. Я не хочу вас обидеть.  
\- Но вы меня не обижаете. Я и не верю во всемогущество, это было бы слишком просто. Когда люди сходят с ума, бог ничего не может поделать: он один, а их много.  
\- И вы верите в то, что не надо сходить с ума?  
\- Я верю в то, что надо отвечать за себя. Верю в то, что каждый в конце концов получит свое. Все будет правильно...  
\- ...на этом построен мир. Может быть, это странно, но мне кажется, я мог бы вас очень полюбить, сестра Клара.  
\- Вряд ли. Вы не могли бы полюбить меня «очень», только немножко. Я старше вас, и дело даже не в возрасте.  
\- А в чем?  
\- Вы очень хороший, - сказала она. - Но мне не хочется.  
Она ответила неверно, нарушила правила; ей, клариссе Кларе, подсказывали из суфлерской будки: «Мне нельзя, я монахиня, мне ни к чему земная любовь», - а она отмахнулась, на ходу переменяя роль. Все будет правильно в конце концов, хоть мир построен совсем не на этом, а на песке и чепухе. «Вы очень хороший», - проговорила она и улыбнулась, подняла голову и посмотрела Людвигу в глаза. Узнаешь? - и он узнал, заново ощутив бессмысленную тупую боль. Все уже было: в дюссельдорфском аэропорту стояла перед ним женщина и глядела на него с такой же горькой улыбкой, ничего ему не прощала, ничего больше не хотела. «Вы очень добрый. Но ваша доброта - это тоже ложь?» - как он мог забыть об этом проклятии, как мог жить, будто ничего не случилось - на всех фронтах без перемен? А она-то о нем не забыла, даже умерев, и вот, вернулась ненадолго, притворившись монахиней, чтоб повторить еще раз: любви между нами не будет, любить я вас не могу, я устала, я не хочу снова мучиться.  
\- Что с вами? - спросила сестра Клара. - Вам дурно?  
\- Нет, мне хорошо.  
Ему было хорошо, ему было прекрасно; он и прежде знал, что нет искупления, и не надеялся, что она его простит. Кровь текла, перекрашивая ее светлые волосы в ржавый, в рыжий цвет, кто-то бормотал рядом: «Я забуду о ней, я забуду», - да это он сам и бормотал, укрывая ее плащом с головой, выключая свет. Спи, спи, дитя, тебя больше никто не тронет. Люди прибегали, услышав выстрел, предлагали запоздавшую помощь, но он отказывался и твердил одно: не будите ее, пожалуйста, ей надо отдохнуть. Когда-нибудь она встанет снова, смоет кровь с волос и переоденется, выбросит вон порванные чулки. Обманов не будет, и горестей не будет, и само прошлое не изменят, но подтянут, подчистят, подкрасят, как ее же тело в гробу; когда-нибудь она войдет в концерт, зажав номерок в руке, и прикажет начать заново то, что не удалось с первого раза. И тогда все станет правильно, а пока - что ж поделать! - не шумите и остановите часы, дайте ей поспать, она так устала.  
Сестра Клара положила холодную руку ему на лоб, и он узнал и это прикосновение, принял его, как она принимала песочный и чепуховый мир. Когда бы ему велели рассказать о своих грехах, он вспомнил бы двух спящих женщин - одну мертвую, на аэропортовском светлом полу, другую живую, на гостиничных простынях, - и признался, не опуская глаз: одну я любил и не спас, другую любил и оставил, и этого достаточно, чтобы попасть в ад, если, конечно, ад существует, и мне там найдется место. И тот, кто взвешивал на весах его душу, - не сестра ли Клара в халатике и перчатках? - что сказал бы ему, чем успокоил? Поверьте, ваши преступления не так страшны, как вы надеетесь, и лучше вам не переживать попусту, а поскорее обо всем забыть и двигаться дальше. В аду уютно и тихо, а за его железными стенами чересчур сильный ветер, не хочется вылезать из тепла, не хочется снова мучиться. Ну что ж, дай бог вам покоя, но все-таки сделайте шаг.  
\- Что ж, раз вам хорошо, то доброй ночи, - сказала она. - Не грустите, завтра все пройдет. Я бы все равно не смогла вас утешить, вам было бы больнее со мной. Я не знаю, кого вы ищете, но вы не найдете этого человека во мне.  
\- Я никого не ищу, сестра Клара. Простите меня.  
\- Мне нечего вам прощать.  
\- Я знаю, и все-таки простите.  
\- Вы не виноваты. Но я помолюсь о том, чтобы вас утешил сегодня кто-то другой.  
\- Нет, что вы. Не надо.  
Или он сказал: «Пожалуйста, не надо»? Он сам не расслышал, не запомнил слов, но сестра Клара вздохнула и встала из-за стола, прошумела рясою, как бальною робой, убранной плющом и мохом. Книга полетела в ящик, ключ заскрипел в замке; все закрыто на ночь, пора домой. Людвиг разглядел черную краску на ее ресницах, жемчужную пыль на щеках, она прошла мимо так близко, но не замедлила шаг и не повернула головы. И он не посмел прикоснуться к ней, ему казалось - протяни руку и ухватишь воздух, пальцы скользнут по рукаву и запястью. Не было ни мертвенного сияния, ни льда, ни огня, один иррациональный запрет разделял их надежно и крепко, куда там мечу и решетке. Во второй раз она не положила бы ладонь ему на лоб, она знала - тогда время остановится, и несчастье их не минует. «Мне кажется, с нами случится все самое ужасное», - впрочем, это уже не она говорила, а совсем другой человек, секунду назад чужая фраза ударилась о стекло и отскочила, оставив отпечаток. Людвиг еще успел заметить распластанные крылья на синем окне: пучок крыльев, пучок смыслов, материализованное слово. Здесь начиналась литература, сжимающая легкие разреженным воздухом; сестра Клара задышала с усилием, как туберкулезница или астматичка, и голубые жилы, наверно, вздулись на ее тонком горле под воротником. Хватит, хватит, дайте же занавес, гасите огни, они выжали из этой сцены все, что можно. Гасите огни, разъезд, господа, разъезд.  
\- Доброй ночи, - сказала она и исчезла.

2

В его угловой комнате было тихо, «как в склепе или в монастыре», как в больнице - сравнение для счастливчиков, никогда не попадавших в больницы. На выбеленной стене над кроватью висело распятие, отбрасывая длинную тень; от каменного пола веяло холодом. Но ему принесли шерстяное одеяло, чтобы он не замерз насмерть, и научили включать старый обогреватель: поверните рычажок и спокойно живите до утра, а если вдруг начнется пожар - прыгайте в окно, тут невысоко. Звать на помощь бесполезно, все равно не дозоветесь: мертвый сезон, середина недели, сегодня вы наш единственный гость. Впору было позавидовать монахам, весело ночевавшим в теплых кельях: слева и справа кто-нибудь бормотал, вздыхал, кашлял, разгоняя дремоту и мух; хочешь - заходи в гости, хочешь - перестукивайся, будто в тюрьме, изучай азбуку Морзе, мало ли что пригодится на этом или на том свете.  
Людвиг принял душ и раскрыл постель, но не лег. «Только молиться, гулять и читать», - сказала ему сестра Клара, больше здесь нечего делать по вечерам. Он не умел молиться, он уже прочел растрепанные записки Тивуртия Пенцля, он чувствовал, наконец, что просто не уснет сейчас на твердой подушке. Как не хватало ему одуряющей усталости - чтоб рухнуть лицом вниз и спать, пока не прозвонит будильник или телефон, и не видеть никаких снов; как он рассчитывал забыться, явившись сюда, и весь день вспоминал полузнакомых, но любимых, навеки потерянных женщин, все оставленное, пережитое, втравленное в грудь - знал бы он, что можно так сказать, то добавил бы горестно «синею татуировкой матроса». В ничейной белой комнате он слишком остро ощущал себя самого: нечем было отвлечься, не к чему прислушаться, заглушая тоску. Что ж ему оставалось - только гулять, без молитв и без книг, да считать звезды: сбился со счета - игра кончена, пора в кровать. И он оделся снова, закрыл чистое тело нечистой одеждой, взял ключ и вышел вон.  
Он не запер дверь - что ж тут красть и кому тут красть? - и услышал, как в гулком коридоре обгоняет его эхо шагов. Редкие лампочки горели под потолком, здесь экономили электричество - и если б не страх пожаров, то, наверно, вручали бы постояльцам свечи и коробок спичек: все дешевле будет. Сегодня он тоже мог вести себя так, будто он здесь хозяин: нет над ним ни настоятеля, ни бога, он сам у себя в гостях. В столе сестры Клары лежала ее книга - но не та, исполненная тревог, обманов, горя и зла, а другая, исписанная нежной и непривычной к труду рукою. Где стучали сейчас сандалии-копытца, в каких мирах странствовала сестра Клара, проверяя - спокойно ли ее друзьям? легко ли им? все ли они забыли? До утра, до первого колокольного звона никто не смел ее тревожить и звать назад. И Людвиг спустился вниз и погасил свет, чтобы в доме стало темнее, чем на улице, чтобы снаружи его никто не увидел.  
Теперь Ла Верна лежала перед ним - пустое ночное селение без фонарей и собак, без радиомузыки из окон. Как граф Орландо, уже отдавший гору в подарок, но еще не осознавший утраты, он мог идти, куда угодно, мог притворяться наместником и властелином, кивать высокомерно: это моя земля, я владел ею прежде, я помню здесь каждое дерево и каждый камень. Ах нет, все-таки вот эту рощу посадили уже после меня, и эту колокольню построили после меня, и меня самого похоронили не здесь, а жаль, тогда бы и других хоронили после меня. Мягкий ветер толкал его в спину, увлекая на площадь: давай-давай, размечтался. Он знал, что церкви открыты всю ночь, он зашел бы в пустую базилику, но ветер гнал его дальше, мимо, мимо, мимо зданий, колодца и крыш. В такую ночь все сцены разыгрывали на воздухе, и для него уже подготовили партнера, любовь и случай, и предсказанную встречу. А взамен просили не упираться, идти, куда ведут, и не волноваться: ведь в конце концов все будет так, как надо, и кто только об этом не говорил.  
Там, на краю площади, у деревянного креста стоял монах: опять спиной к ограде, лицом к базилике, к каменным плитам, к Людвигу, но уже не под солнцем. Оранжевый огонек мерцал в его руке: он зажег сигарету, как светлячка, и курил, пуская дьявольский дым изо рта. Днем он пообещал: «Я вас найду потом», - и не нашел, даже не искал, заранее ли зная, что все уладится само собой. Если уж суждено поймать рыбу, она непременно приплывет и клюнет даже на голый крючок. А если не суждено - тем более, зачем стараться и подманивать, улещивать, соблазнять несоблазняемое, когда можно просто махнуть рукой и сказать самому себе: «Ну что ж, покурим». Ветер лег у его ног, приподнимая край рясы, и Людвиг почувствовал, что не сумеет отвернуться и пройти мимо. Что это было, любопытство или очарование, или ни то, ни другое, а всего лишь восхитительное безразличие: не все ли равно, а так хоть время убить, все легче, чем одному. Отчего же вы подошли к нему, когда вы знали, что это нехорошо? Оттого, что мне не спалось, и было скучно, и хотелось поговорить.  
\- А, добрый вечер, Людвиг. Вам тоже не спится?  
\- Добрый вечер, брат Ольгерд. Да, еще слишком рано.  
\- По механическим часам, а по солнцу уже ночь.  
\- Все равно, я не привык ложиться в такое время.  
\- А мы, монахи, приучаемся ложиться на закате, а вставать на рассвете. Это очень удобно зимой.  
\- Но неудобно летом, правда? Отчего же вы не спите, раз солнце давно зашло?  
\- Бессонница, а я не взял с собой «Илиаду».  
\- Зачем вам «Илиада»? - удивился Людвиг.  
\- От бессонницы, конечно, - ответил брат Ольгерд. - Прекрасное средство, лучше снотворных. Стоит прочесть список кораблей хотя бы до половины - и сразу засыпаешь.  
\- В самом деле? Надо будет попробовать как-нибудь.  
\- Непременно попробуйте.  
Он потушил окурок и кинул вниз, достал новую сигарету и протянул Людвигу вскрытую пачку: угощайтесь, прошу вас. Один и тот же жест повторялся по кругу: призрачные вюртембергские близнецы предлагали табакерку сестре Кларе, сестра Клара передавала самокрутку послушнику с девичьим лицом, послушник вытаскивал горсть сворованных конфет и ссыпал их в ладонь брату Ольгерду. Теперь и сигареты пахли резедой, марихуаной, шоколадом, чем угодно, только не табаком. Людвиг щелкнул зипповской зажигалкой, высекая огонь, поднес снизу вверх, как свечу, и брат Ольгерд двумя пальцами придержал его руку, прикуривая. «Кабаре», сцена в кафе, «Tomorrow belongs to me», Салли Боулз кричит во все горло, пока поезд гремит по мосту над ее головой, Макс смотрит Брайану вслед и говорит водителю: «Поезжайте куда угодно», мяч прыгает вниз по ступенькам, на перроне третий звонок. Непременные ассоциации промелькнули в сознании Людвига: не отделаться от тридцатых годов, утром он вспоминал «Мефисто», вечером «Кабаре». Отчего-то именно здесь, на свободе и в темноте, или на свободе, усиленной и удвоенной темнотой, легче всего было думать об удушье, военных маршах, прожекторах. И пальцы брата Ольгерда, деликатно сжимающие запястье, казались слишком крепкими и холодными: ни товарищ, ни ухажер так не возьмет за руку, тут уже пахнет арестом, концлагерем, а вернее всего - гильотиной и белой розой.  
\- Здесь холодные ночи, напрасно вы не взяли перчатки. Замерзнете.  
\- Я думал, здесь гораздо теплее, чем у меня дома... чем там, где я живу.  
\- Разве там, где вы живете - не ваш дом?  
\- Я, право, уже не знаю. Не обращайте внимания, брат Ольгерд, я сам не знаю сейчас, что говорю.  
\- Я понимаю. Я не то что схожу с ума, но устал за лето.  
\- Правда? Я думал, что устают от зимы. Особенно на севере, где долго лежит снег.  
\- Поскорей бы, что ли, пришла зима и занесла все это - города, человеков, но для начала - зелень. Вы вряд ли узнаете, кто это сказал.  
\- Это сказали вы только что, - улыбнулся Людвиг. - Как красиво звучит: «города, человеков, но для начала – зелень». А дальше?  
\- А дальше я не помню или еще не придумал - если вы верите, что я придумал все остальное.  
Людвиг ответил бы: полно, я вовсе не верю, - но промолчал отчего-то, сбил пальцем на землю спрессованный пепел. Какая разница, кто бы это ни написал, все сбывалось постепенно, и хотелось подчиниться неведомому, но категорическому императиву, спать не раздеваясь или читать чужую книгу с любого места. Бесснежная зима убаюкивала не хуже снежной; даже здесь, где в январе летали бабочки и доцветали мерзлые розы, даже здесь казалось, что, пожалуй, весны никогда не будет, и не надо, лучше так доживать, в тишине. Стереть следы, чтоб никто его не нашел, раз в год посылать открытки родным: «Я жив, дорогая сестра, я не знаю, когда я вернусь», а бриться все-таки каждый день, потому что смешно и странно видеть в зеркале свое лицо с бородой. Только его все равно отыщут, выволокут за шиворот и из птичьей капеллы, и из пещеры Франциска, встряхнут и посадят писать объяснительную: а ну, говори, почему вовремя не явился из отпуска, заболел или спятил, что ли? И он, вздохнув, возьмет перо сестры Клары и осторожно напишет: я не то что сошел с ума, но устал за лето.  
Теперь он не знал, а угадывал, что свобода - это когда забываешь отчество у тирана, а если нет отчества, то хотя бы имя, день рождения или цвет усов. Его вели по чужим строкам, которых он еще не прочел, и он покорно выслушивал переведенные и непереводимые слова. Когда бы его спросили: ну как, свободны ли вы? - он бы ответил: о да, совершенно свободен, а теперь, пожалуйста, развяжите мне руки. Бог один, а людей много, объясняла сестра Клара, ему за всеми не уследить; его на всех не хватает - продолжал Людвиг, явившись сюда восхищаться, а не молиться. Поэтому проще всего, безопаснее всего не верить, не просить, не бояться и - четвертый дополнительный союз в этой формуле - ни на что не надеяться. Если бог не может за всеми уследить, его все равно что нет, и можно забыть заодно и его имя.  
\- Наверно, вам странно, что я приехал сюда просто так, на один день, и завтра уже уеду.  
\- Ничего странного, вам нечего делать здесь дольше одного дня. Вы уже все увидали.  
\- Ну, кроме бога.  
\- Вы могли его не заметить.  
\- Или он мог не заметить меня, - сказал Людвиг. - Впрочем, простите, это дурная шутка.  
Они стояли рядом на волшебной горе, у деревянного креста, звезда, облако, ночная птица летели над ними низко и неторопливо. Маленькие огни сияли в долине, гасли и разгорались снова, блуждали, как по болоту. И Людвиг почувствовал, как скучное противоречие растет в душе, будто нет вопросов важнее: в мире не было бога - и в мире не могло его не быть, он существовал в светлячке и в самолете, в совином вздохе и в холоде камня, в поступи оленя на далекой тропе; он распадался в частностях и в мелочах, разлетался мириадами атомов, изменялся каждый миг и не изменялся вовсе. Сам брат Ольгерд не помог бы сейчас Людвигу, не объяснил бы ничего о боге - оттого ли, что еще не изведал до конца свою веру, оттого ли, что уже изверился, или оттого, что все объяснения в конце концов были очень глупы: господи, ну какая вам разница, думайте, как хотите, вас ни за что не сожгут. Ла Верна спала у Людвига за спиной, тихо дышала в тени, и не смела проснуться, ожить, двинуться напрямик по площади - со всеми постройками, с кельями и с капеллами, с базиликой, с галереей, с колодцем и с крестильней, - чтоб подойти к перилам и тоже заглянуть вниз, увидать с горы все сотворенное и шепнуть восхищенно: да, это хорошо.  
\- Вы все хотите, чтоб вам сказали наверняка: есть бог или нет бога, - пробормотал брат Ольгерд. - Но откуда же я знаю?  
\- Я всегда думал, что монахи знают наверняка, иначе они не были бы монахами.  
\- Вовсе нет. Просто монахам удобнее верить, что бог существует, неверующий монах - это пошло, это дешевое вольтерьянство, но не Вольтер. Это брат Амбросио из готических романов. Читали Льюиса?  
\- Читал.  
\- Ну вот, значит, вы понимаете, что я имею в виду.  
Кто говорил когда-то: «Господи, помоги моему неверию!», кто просил послать ему веру слепую, детскую, нерассуждающую? Так странно было стоять ночью на краю обрыва, на исходе двадцатого века, и думать о боге, - чтоб забыть о нем наутро, спустившись вниз, с неотпущенными грехами в рюкзаке. Людвиг молчал, не тяготясь молчанием, не желая ни раскаяния, ни прощения, и знал совершенно точно, что его вымытые руки совсем не пахнут кровью. Убитые не приходили к нему во сне, не окружали его постель, сменяясь по очереди, словно сиделки: мужчина с розою в петлице и с раною навылет в груди, женщина с простреленным виском, и другие тени с заостренными носами, проваленными ртами, ушедшие, сумасшедшие, возвратившиеся с полпути. Нет, к нему являлась по ночам лишь одна живая, молча гладила по голове и спешила прочь; и тогда он просыпался, включал свет и слушал, как движется лед даже летом, проживал без нее час за часом и опять учился не думать, не помнить о ней.  
Мог ли он рассказать брату Ольгерду о своей любви? Сейчас, в эту минуту, пока метеорит падал слева направо, наискосок между отмененными созвездиями (например, между Ветвью Яблони и Вольтовой Батареей), мог ли Людвиг со вздохом произнести: «Я приехал сюда, чтоб забыть о северном направлении, о снеге, о фьордах, о Мунке, о Норвегии, в конце концов»? О лыжах, о Сольвейг, о холодном море, о вьюге, о гостиничной постели, о том, что он обещал не вернуться и сдержал обещание. Ее лицо уже выцвело, побелели глаза и губы; она ушла так далеко, что стала почти мертвой, окаменела в его памяти. Чем дальше от нее, тем лучше; как жилось ей теперь с другим - или с собственным одиночеством, как жилось ему - легче ведь, намного легче? «Скорее попрощайся со мной, - сказала она в ту ночь, - и я сдамся, я больше не буду тебя ждать». Они оба сдались тогда, они решили не ждать случайных звонков и писем, не мучиться понапрасну: любовный эпизод закончился быстро и благополучно. Он ничего ей не оставил - ни болезни, ни ребенка, ни надежд, ни сожалений, он поступил с нею, как честный человек.  
\- Мне кажется, я знаю, зачем вы приехали сюда, - заметил брат Ольгерд. - Не для отдыха, не для молитвы, не от скуки и не от любопытства, но и не случайно, нет. Вы хотите забыть человека, которого очень сильно любили.  
\- Неужели теперь при монастырях лечат не только одержимых бесами, но и влюбленных? Хотя, наверно, это тоже одержимость, нужен экзорцизм и холодные ванны.  
\- Авиценна считал, что от любви помогают не холодные, а горячие ванны.  
\- Вы верите в рецепты Авиценны? Я думал, христиане ему не доверяют, он ведь был перс и мусульманин.  
\- И великий ученый. Конечно, я ему верю, хотя сам никогда не пробовал погружать влюбленных в горячую воду. Но, полагаю, кому-то это помогало, если не сейчас, то тысячу лет назад.  
\- Мне не поможет, я пробовал.  
\- Что ж, тогда есть еще одно средство, его прописывал Арнольд из Виллановы. Нужно удалить влюбленного от предмета его страсти и сделать так, чтоб влюбленный отказался от надежды на соединение. Если вы уже отказались от надежды, то вы близки к выздоровлению.  
\- Я отказался, - кивнул Людвиг. - Я думаю, я уже почти здоров.  
\- Это очень хорошо. И все-таки, почему вы расстались?  
\- Мы не могли быть вместе из-за моей работы.  
\- Из-за того, что вы перекладывали бумажки? Обычно это не преграда.  
Сложенные горой бумажки сами стали преградою, разделили их вернее государственных границ и стен из колючей проволоки. Ничто по-настоящему не мешало им соединиться: Людвиг мог в любой день взять билет и вбежать к ней утром, днем или ночью, весь в снегу, задыхаясь от непременной метели - ну, поцелуйте же, не ждали. Но она не приняла бы его во второй раз, отвернулась от его поцелуев, пряча мокрые веки и покрасневшие губы: целуй воздух рядом со мной, но не меня. Не было ни прощения, ни искупления, ни разделенного будущего: ворвавшись в ее дом вот так, с самолета, с поезда, с парохода, он не остался бы с ней навеки, уехал бы снова в начале недели или через дюжину дней. Пойми, я должен, я пообещал, я нужен там, но это ничего, я люблю тебя, как прежде, жди меня, и я приду, приду, приду. О, ради бога, ответила бы она раздраженно, не стоило и приезжать, я давно тебя позабыла, я даже не знаю, как тебя зовут.  
\- Мы просто не могли быть вместе, - повторил Людвиг. - Так иногда случается.  
\- Если верить в эту невозможность.  
\- Я даже не сказал ей, как меня зовут.  
\- Моя единственная земная любовь, - нараспев произнес брат Ольгерд, - не оставила мне - я никогда не узнал - имени.  
В его голосе звучала тихая насмешка. Вольно же вам влюбляться, желать друг друга, соединяться и тут же расставаться, выдумав ничтожные оправдания: нельзя быть вместе, и все тут, мы родились под несчастливою звездой. Укрывшись безбрачием, словно плащом, он наблюдал за Людвигом и ему подобными, предлагал лекарства от любви, считал участившийся пульс, не требуя взамен доверия и денег - и не обещая облегчения. Друг мой, поверьте, здесь вам только пистолет поможет; и Людвиг застрелился бы без его советов, если б не умел терпеть зубную боль в челюсти и в сердце. «Моя единственная любовь» - звучало так издевательски и так весело; Людвиг знал, что будет влюбляться снова, и знал еще, что страдание когда-нибудь кончится. И от этого знания тоска ослабевала: кто говорил когда-то, что сокрушает не фактическая нестерпимость, а безнадежность, кто утверждал, что нравственные мучения прекращаются вмиг, стоит лишь осознать, что они могут прекратиться? Он был прав, печальный советчик, старик или женщина, он все испытал и обдумал, и теперь Людвиг учился у него спокойствию: год пройдет, лицо забудется, и шепот ее совсем стихнет в снах и наяву. А пока что все повторялось по чьим-то стихам: любил - и не помнил себя, пробудясь, но в памяти имя любимой всплывало.  
Он не просил и не ждал свободы от нее: пружины сжимались и разжимались, вхолостую вырабатывая любовь. Ласточки не могли, обогнав самолеты, принести из Норвегии ее золотой волос: не дозваться ее просто так, без междугороднего телефона, не узнать, чем она занята. В застывшем времени она должна была вечно носить тот же свитер, чулки и юбку, вечно красить губы той же помадой, а ногти - прозрачным лаком; да, она не имела права меняться, как будто уже умерла. И точно после похорон незаметно свершался переход от немыслимости жизни без нее - к немыслимости жизни с нею, к отчуждению и усталости, к равнодушному ответу на все вопросы о ней: «Ну что тут такого, любил и любил». О, скорее бы выздороветь, позабыть о любви, как забывают о физической боли или о голоде: неужели я к ней бежал, спотыкаясь, через тысячи километров, от дверей до кровати? неужели она говорила, что ей тоже холодно, и согревала меня? неужели я боялся смерти, когда лежал рядом с ней? нет, не может этого быть, я что-то напутал, вот и все.  
\- Я не должен об этом говорить. Это неважно и неинтересно, не будем об этом.  
\- Отчего же? Вы думаете, я не пойму вас, если вы заговорите о любви?  
\- Да. Не обижайтесь, но я думаю, вы не поймете.  
\- Напрасно. Я пойму вас не больше, чем любой другой человек, - но и не меньше его. Монашество не делает человека бесполым, пострижение - это еще не кастрация, желания не исчезают... возможности тоже.  
\- Если понадобится, вы можете и утешить в объятиях? - спросил Людвиг. - Раз возможности не исчезли.  
Брат Ольгерд улыбнулся и покачал головой, швырнул окурок вниз - пусть летит, куда хочет. Людвиг почуял запах табака и одеколона: этот бедный францисканец курил дорогие сигареты и холил свое бренное тело. Его тонкие и крепкие руки белели в темноте, как мрамор, как отмытая кость. И если б он на миг накинул капюшон – то, конечно, его лицо тогда стало бы черепом, а сам он - старой смертью, лучшим в мире игроком в шахматы; он забрал бы Людвига с собой, смахнул фигуры с доски, сломал седьмую печать. Но, видно, срок еще не пришел, и он не спешил, он знал, что возьмет любого, когда захочет и как захочет. Высокая влюбленность мешала и сбивала с толку, со страстью было легче совладать: она чересчур тонка и скорее порвется.  
\- Знаете, один монах, только не из моего ордена, а бенедиктинец, сказал недавно: «Монах тоже мужчина». А поразмыслив, добавил: «Правда, мужчин здесь меньше, чем кажется». И я с ним согласен, хоть он и бенедиктинец. Разумеется, лучше всего вовсе не поддаваться соблазнам, но это маленькая, простительная слабость.  
\- И вы даже не боитесь, что бог покарает вас за грехи?  
\- В последнее время бог стал терпимей и расслабился.  
\- Вы странный монах, брат Ольгерд.  
\- А вы странный турист, Людвиг. Мы стоим друг друга.  
И Людвиг снова вспомнил, задохнувшись от боли, как зимней ночью в гостинице она протянула ему руку, позвала и согрела его. Далеко внизу вспыхнули фары, автомобиль промчался по сельской дороге, и сердце рванулось вслед за ним - прочь с горы, прочь из Италии, через карту наперерез и наперекор всем на свете, на север, к фьордам, к вьюге, к смятой постели. Подушка еще хранила ее запах, жакет висел на крючке, между зубцами расчески запутался, завился восьмеркою длинный волос; она жила, она ждала его, и он мог спрыгнуть вниз и догнать ее, позвать и согреть - теперь была его очередь. Ни забвения, ни выздоровления, ни отпущения - ничего ему не досталось; он ошибся, решив второпях, будто переболел любовью: все повторилось еще тяжелее и безжалостнее, чем раньше. В отравленной крови множились клетки - но не белого, а неизвестно какого цвета; в замкнутой кровеносной системе им было некуда деться. И Людвиг подумал, перегнувшись через перила: неужели никак нельзя вылечиться, неужели он обречен помнить о ней и везде искать ее, в каждом огне, в каждом облаке, в каждом стекле видеть ее лицо? От навязчивых видений лучше всего спасало самоубийство: ринуться вниз и расколоть череп о камень, проплясать в воздухе, затянув петлей горло, глотнуть прикопленного заранее нембутала, выстрелить в себя, наконец. Но ему даже сейчас не хотелось умирать - вот если бы исчезнуть ненадолго, тогда другое дело, вот если бы перестать быть!.. Он знал, что это глупая слабость, так не бывает, и все же смотрел вниз, прикидывая: раздробится ли он на части, ударившись о землю, отдохнет ли, проснется ли на рассвете у подножия этой горы? И не лучше ли захватить с собой рюкзак, чтобы, очнувшись поутру, стереть росу с горящих щек и пойти напрямик к автобусной остановке? А потом трястись в автобусах и поездах, в последний раз смотреть на холмы из-за пыльного стекла, и ни о чем не сожалеть, ничего не желать; и, вернувшись домой, явиться засветло на службу, раскрыть наугад любую папку и сказать весело донесениям и шифровкам, секретным приказам и отчетам, всем провалам, доносам и обманам: «Добрый день, моя смерть, добрый день».  
Он наклонился еще ниже, глотая воздух, как воду, железные перила врезались ему в живот. Надо попытаться ухитриться застрелиться, говорил кто-то, нагромождая инфинитивы, и добавлял: а выброситься - гораздо легче. Нисколько не легче, на такой высоте кружилась голова, а пальцы холодели. Зато не нужно целиться, куда ни попадешь, все сгодится; право, прыгайте смело, не пожалеете. Но Людвиг вздохнул и подумал: нет, я не прыгну, я не сошел с ума, - и подался назад, отступая от бездны. Как жаль, как жаль, а прыгнул бы - и, может быть, соединился с ней, но раз испугался, теперь тебе ее никогда не увидеть. И в тот же миг брат Ольгерд обнял его за талию и помог выпрямиться, и спросил спокойно:  
\- Вам дурно? Теряете сознание?  
\- Нет, - ответил Людвиг, - кажется, нет. Ничего страшного.  
\- Сейчас вы хотели покончить с собой?  
\- Я не хотел. Я думал, как легко спуститься вниз не по дороге, а напрямик по склону.  
\- Опыт несвободного падения тела в пространстве.  
\- Наверно, мне захотелось умереть, но я не думал о самоубийстве.  
\- Потому что вы все равно не умрете. Нет, умрете, конечно, если спрыгнете вниз, но и только. Легче вам не станет.  
\- Я не верю в загробную жизнь. Если я спрыгну, я просто перестану чувствовать, мне уже не будет ни легче, ни тяжелее.  
\- Рассуждения материалиста. Я не стану спорить с вами: рассуждайте, но не проверяйте.  
\- Я, конечно, не прыгну, не бойтесь.  
\- Ну, вот и хорошо.  
Кто сошел с ума, никто не сошел? Ложная тревога, не понадобятся здесь ни могильщики, ни врачи. Брат Ольгерд мог бы отпустить его, но не отпускал, мог бы привлечь ближе - но не спешил: еще не хватало портить поцелуями красивую mise-en-scène. Все равно они должны были поцеловаться рано или поздно, такие паузы не проходили даром. Ну, еще маленькое усилие, еще один шаг навстречу, неловкий вздох, пыль на губах; и вот уже пахло скипидаром, белилами, издали доносились овации, в темноте серели сукна вместо каменных стен. Может быть, даже прошуршали кулисы, или это ветер взъерошил сухие листья? В благочестивой беседе вдруг зазвучали эротические намеки - и равнодушный голос выделил их, а не скрыл; «монах тоже мужчина» - а дальше совсем просто, дальше нужно лишь обнажить свое мужество и доказать на деле, что он кое-что понимает в любви.  
Возможно, следовало с первой же встречи - до формального знакомства, до улыбок и рукопожатий, там, на пустой дороге, - следовало договориться о том, что ночь они проведут вдвоем, только и всего. Послушайте, говорил кто-то когда-то, это же такая экономия времени, а значит - и самой жизни, не валяйте дурака, сразу назначьте час и цену, и не думайте больше об этом. Да, так было легче, намного легче, но легкость эта казалась предсмертной; так могли сходиться те, что ждали катастрофы под далекою радугой, когда и времени, и жизни оставалось до смешного мало, и все условности уничтожались сами собой. И хоть в прогнозе на завтра не обещали ни чумы, ни атомной войны, но Людвиг думал: право, почему бы и нет? - и тут же возражал сам себе: а почему бы и да? Его вновь настигало очаровательное безразличие: совершенно все равно, что бы ему ни предложили, совершенно все равно, чем бы он ни ответил - согласием или отказом. Уже ничего нельзя было по-настоящему прибавить к этому знакомству с братом Ольгердом: главное сделано и прожито, оставались лишь детали.  
\- Если вам страшно одному, я могу побыть этой ночью с вами. Если вы хотите этого, Людвиг.  
\- Побыть со мной ночью? Вы имеете в виду разговор или секс?  
\- И то, и другое, - сказал брат Ольгерд. - Я не могу угостить вас вином, но вам надо расслабиться.  
\- Я не уверен, что хочу переспать с вами.  
\- Почему бы и нет?  
\- Вы все-таки монах, это нехорошо.  
\- Вам только кажется, что это нехорошо. На самом деле, в сексе нет ничего дурного, и вы это прекрасно знаете. Я предлагаю вам нормальный секс: без боли, без последствий, без угрызений совести. Я вас утешу, вы успокоитесь, мы побудем вместе, вот и все.  
\- Мне кажется, лет триста назад вас отлучили бы от церкви и сожгли за такие рассуждения.  
\- Попахивает ересью, правда? Ну ничего, теперь это безопасно. Было время, когда францисканцев едва не объявили еретиками, так что нам не привыкать.  
Он мог бы возразить: вас, францисканцев, хотели отлучить не за ублажение, а за умерщвление плоти, за бродяжничество, за надменную бедность; это вы осуждали других за распутство, а сами не отдавали никому ни веселья, ни чести своей. Брат Ольгерд нарочно путал его, смешивал прошлое, настоящее и никогда не бывшее, переступал запреты легко и небрежно: какие же это преграды, это всего лишь меловые черты на земле. Крест закрывал их от чужих глаз; даже если бы какой-то монах, мучаясь от бессонницы, вышел сейчас на площадь, то ничего бы не увидал в темноте, прошаркал бы мимо, крестясь и вздыхая, пересчитывая созвездья. Святой Франциск, помилуй нас, святая Евдокия из Гелиополя, не введи нас в искушение, граф Орландо, обратившийся в женщину, забери свой дар и прикажи снести церковь, кельи и галереи, пока в них не поселился дьявол, с ним не уживешься, он беспокойный сосед. На голой горе все началось бы снова: по камням, заросшим травой и мхом, ступали олени, волки и вороны, ручьи стекали вниз, в долину, из размытых могил скалились черепа, и нигде не было бога. Не сексом и не утешением соблазняли Людвига, а холодным, пустым и покойным миром, где стихала память, и стрелки компаса переставали указывать на север. И он уступил, он шагнул к брату Ольгерду, чтобы согреться с ним, а не согрешить, и подумал: нет уж, теперь не увлечется, не останется здесь ни на день, ни на неделю, ни на семь сумасшедших лет.  
\- Мы здесь, как у Манна, на волшебной горе. Не хочется думать о мире внизу.  
\- Да, на волшебной горе, - прошептал брат Ольгерд. - In montagna incantata, и если вам не хочется вниз, вы можете никогда уже не спускаться с нее. Смотрите, как здесь тихо, жизнь размеренна и легка, колокола звонят только днем, и не мешают спать по ночам. И, наконец, никто не болеет туберкулезом, никто не боится смерти и не страдает от бесплодной любви. Лучшего убежища вы нигде не найдете, Людвиг, вы все равно захотите вернуться сюда.  
\- Вы уговариваете меня потому, что сами не можете остаться здесь.  
\- Я уговариваю вас потому, что нам нужен небольшой монолог.  
\- Монолог о соблазне без эротического подтекста?  
\- Монолог о сексе без секса, что-то в этом роде. Ведь на волшебной горе, если я ничего не путаю, вожделели, но не совокуплялись.  
\- Честное слово, я не знаю, я слишком давно читал.  
Они обнялись, не целуясь, и Людвиг взглянул не в лицо брату Ольгерду, а мимо, в ковш Большой Медведицы, и не вспомнил - не было ни этих стихов в его памяти, ни самого языка - как кто-то обещал кому-то: «и скажу, как называются созвездья» - верно, те самые, отмененные, устаревшие. Вдали шелестел античный, ахристианский чахоточный ветер; где-то за холмами - то ли слева, то ли справа, - шумело море, трирема огибала мыс. Опять ему почудилось, будто он живет в спектакле, и брат Ольгерд - не монах, а кто угодно, вор, воин, профессор или поэт. Правил не существовало, под немыми плитами на кладбище лежали актеры былых времен, старые гости, приезжавшие сюда для развлечений, потому что вовек не бывало другого такого веселого монастыря. Здесь никто не болел ни туберкулезом, ни лихорадкой, ни черной немочью, здесь все смотрели вверх, а не вниз, здесь играли невинно с утра до ночи и заигрывались до смерти, и зарывали умерших в высокий песок. Брат Ольгерд поцеловал его, наконец, прикоснулся к его рту сухими губами, и Людвиг ответил из вежливости, почти не чувствуя поцелуя.  
Ему открылось вдруг то, чего он не знал раньше: поразительное ничтожество запретных и разрешенных ласк. В норвежской гостинице были и горячка, и отчаяние, и забытье: он обнимал свободную женщину, не принуждая ее, не насилуя, он хотел ее, и она его хотела, - и все-таки он чувствовал, что совершает преступление, которое нельзя ни исправить, ни искупить. А сейчас он никого не предавал: чужие грехи его не касались; брат Ольгерд потом мог сам просить за себя прощения. Или не просить вовсе, дождавшись предсмертной немоты и глухой исповеди, когда уже незачем будет признаваться в маленькой связи с прохожим, со знакомым на одну ночь - давным-давно, в Ла Верне, зимой в каком-то восьмидесятом году. «Я пересплю с вами, - объяснял он Людвигу, - и учтите, пожалуйста, это вас ни к чему не обязывает, и меня, впрочем, ни к чему не обязывает тоже». Вот и славно, вот и договорились: в этом веке давно разучились бояться божьего гнева и молнии с неба, и даже в ад верили с усмешкой, с холодком, но брали с собой презервативы, чтобы не подцепить СПИД, и осмотрительно заводили знакомства.  
\- Но все же то, что мы делаем, не совсем разумно. Вы не знаете, здоров ли я, я не знаю, здоровы ли вы.  
\- Мы оба можем рискнуть, не правда ли? В крайнем случае, один из нас заболеет...  
\- И это будет наказание за то, что он согрешил?  
\- Довольно жестоко, как вы считаете? - заметил брат Ольгерд. - И несправедливо, ведь это я вас уговорил.  
\- Но и я могу вас заразить, вы об этом не думаете?  
\- Думаю. Не беспокойтесь, у меня есть презервативы. Мы оба будем осторожны, не так ли?  
Именно так, мог бы ответить Людвиг, но промолчал, чтобы не разматывать дальше этот разговор. В необъявленной паузе хорошо было заниматься самоанализом, наблюдать за собою сбоку, приложив театральный бинокль к глазам: вот он я, современный молодой человек на каникулах, с несчастной любовью за плечами, с гетеросексуальными привычками и потребностями, стою над обрывом на востоке Тосканы, рассуждаю с монахом о том, как бы нам переспать и не заразиться СПИДом, и эти рассуждения утешают меня и развлекают гораздо лучше секса. Пожалуй, пора перейти к делу, но мне еще не хочется, мне интереснее говорить и не двигаться, отстраняясь от собственной плоти: пока нет настойчивого физического возбуждения, не о чем и волноваться, всему свое время. Может быть, нам удастся дотянуть до утра, так и не прикоснувшись друг к другу, поцелуи не в счет, за них, наверно, строго не спросят. Все равно и смешно, и бессмысленно закручивать анонимную интрижку оттого лишь, что не спится, нет с собой книги, чтоб отвлечься от воспоминаний, и не с кем потанцевать.  
Он был неосторожен, безрассуден, преступно беспечен; он принимал первого встречного за кого-то другого, за свою тень, двойника, ангела, тайного друга, кивал ему и говорил «покурим» и «давайте рискнем». А надо бы проверить сначала, вооружен этот друг или безоружен, а надо бы спросить у него паспорт - просто так, на всякий случай. Не бывает перемирий, втолковывали ему, запомни раз и навсегда, ты всегда стоишь в простреливаемой зоне; он кивал, он помнил, он прилежно ждал выстрела с другой стороны и, оглядываясь, безошибочно вычислял в толпе того пятого, который целился ему вслед. «Малейшая оплошность - и не дожить до весны», звучало в такт шагам, впрочем, он, кажется, уже твердо решил остаться в зиме, значит, и не страшился оплошностей. И понятия не имел, есть ли у монаха паспорт , а если и есть - то что же в нем написано, неужели просто «брат Ольгерд из Первого ордена»?  
\- Почему вас зовут Ольгердом? Я думал, монахи могут брать себе только имена святых.  
\- Нехристианское имя, верно? Ольгерд, великий князь литовский, сын Гедимина, брат Кейстута. В самом деле, не подходит монаху.  
\- Ну, мне кажется, вы не очень-то монах.  
\- Да, в самом деле? А кто же я тогда?  
\- Не знаю, может быть, воин.  
Людвиг смотрел в светлые, очень холодные глаза брата Ольгерда, и не ощущал ни страха, ни влечения. Теперь он тоже участвовал в игре о Ла Верне, прилежно вел свою короткую роль: что делаешь, делай скорее, с поцелуями или без поцелуев. В любой момент можно было остановиться и дать занавес, завершить сцену, но он все-таки хотел дойти до конца. Брат Ольгерд обнял его за талию любезно и равнодушно, как и следовало обнимать незнакомого человека. В девятнадцатом веке ухаживали неспешно, узнавали друг друга сотню страниц подряд и ложились в постель, ничего не боясь: мир был покоен и прочен, огонь горел в камине, туман не просачивался с улицы сквозь оконные рамы. В двадцатом веке пространства расширились, воздух остыл, оказалось, что медлить нельзя, чем скорее узнаешь другого, тем лучше, а до завтра - до следующей страницы - уже и не доживешь. Не сексуальная революция гнала и подстегивала таких, как Людвиг, а самые обычные революции, две мировых войны, ядерные испытания, все, что окружало его, угрожало ему, отмеряло его время. Впрочем, кажется, еще Гейне написал из матрацной могилы, в том самом покойном прошлом столетье: doch weiter, weiter, sonder Rast, du darfst nicht stillestehn; was du so sehr geliebet hast, sollst du nicht wiedersehn. Людвиг не твердил эти строчки, не помнил их, но они помнили его, стрекотали над ним насмешливо и печально.  
\- Может быть, воин, - медленно повторил брат Ольгерд. - Что ж, если вы можете вообразить меня с автоматом в руках, отчего бы и нет?  
\- Нет, не с автоматом, а с мечом. Автомат вам совсем не к лицу.  
\- А винтовка с оптическим прицелом?  
\- Ох, тем более. Отчего вы спрашиваете?  
\- Просто так, Людвиг, просто так. О чем вы думаете?  
\- Прямо сейчас? Ни о чем. О водородной бомбе. О том, как все странно в мире: знаете, это вечное литературное - есть Ла Верна, есть какое-нибудь афганское ущелье, где стреляют сутки напролет, есть, наконец, город Горький...  
\- Вот вы и подошли к водородной бомбе, - сказал брат Ольгерд. - Но скажите, какое вам, собственно, дело до города Горького? Если вы, конечно, не работаете на радио «Свобода».  
\- Нет, не работаю, и у меня даже нет друзей в Советском Союзе. Так что этот город мне безразличен, должен быть безразличен. И все-таки... я сейчас почему-то думаю о нем. Понимаете, я свободен, я не знаю, как это бывает - когда целое государство против тебя. Можно ли это выдержать? Как это выдерживают?  
\- Как-то выдерживают. Не все, не всегда. Как сказал один писатель оттуда, давным-давно, лет шестьдесят назад: «У вас армия и флот, а нас четыре человека - чего же вы боитесь?». Очень трудно бороться с такими: их четыре человека, и они очень упрямы. Итак, вам нравится академик Сахаров?  
\- Да, нравится, - просто сказал Людвиг. - А вам?  
Брат Ольгерд помолчал, а потом улыбнулся и ответил мягко:  
\- Мне тоже.  
Так врачи твердили больным, пряча за спину листки с анализами: у вас не рак, у вас не рак, у вас не рак, а язва желудка. И больные, вздохнув, кивали, соглашаясь с этой ложью, и ложились на подушки, возвращаясь к ненадолго прерванному умиранию. Людвиг и сам рад был бы вернуться к чему угодно, даже к поцелуям; но что-то сдвинулось в душе, и он не думал ни о Норвегии, ни об Изольде, ни о светлячках, важнее всего на свете казался ему сейчас закрытый город Горький. Так странно работало сознание, отвлекаясь от несчастий, нелепостей и неудач: что-то «чужое» заслоняло свое, вырастало, как в телескопе. Через минуту нет ничего, лишь одна точка на географической карте, и туда попасть невозможно, ни прицеливаясь, ни наугад: купишь билет, а с поезда снимут, отцепят вагон и увезут в другую сторону. «Мне тоже нравится Сахаров», - произнес брат Ольгерд, надеясь ли очаровать Людвига и разделить с ним не только постель, но и мысли? Но в его мягком голосе прозвучала тревога; похоже, он сам не знал наверняка, спросят ли с него за это признание - или пропустят мимо ушей там, наверху, гораздо выше Ла Верны. Как мало и как много монашеского было сейчас в его глазах, в изгибе губ, в неуловимом жесте: он прикоснулся пальцами к груди, не к кресту, а к сердцу, и сжал коричневую ткань.  
\- Вам нехорошо?  
\- Нет, это бессознательное. Дурная привычка, видите ли.  
Людвиг взял брата Ольгерда за руку, потянул к себе и поцеловал, потому что не знал, что ответить. Промедли он еще секунду - и, наверно, заговорил бы о погоде. Когда начиналось бессознательное, когда в дело пускали бессмертную душу, хуже и быть не могло: легкое знакомство сразу превращалось в длинную, нудную связь - с мозгологией, с примирениями и ссорами, с тайною скукой. Нельзя приправлять отношения на одну ночь порывами и страстями, в этом даже Людвиг теперь разбирался - и боялся заранее, что брат Ольгерд вдруг переменится в лице и в мыслях и захочет любви. Что ж тогда с ним делать потом, сбежать, будто от кредитора - а ну, погоняйся за мной, подобрав рясу! - или вцепиться в остатки, в обрывки чистоты, и заголосить: я не такой! я здоровый! я нормальный! один раз не считается! Нет, лучше сразу заткнуть рот, и Людвиг заткнул - поцелуем, почти таким же грубым, как тряпка или пуля.  
А брат Ольгерд, не смущаясь, принял его грубость, но, поцеловав, легонько отстранил, ласково оттолкнул - как ни назови это движение, оно разделяло, как нож, восстанавливая и дистанцию, и равновесие. Что ж, пожалуй, так было лучше, сразу перестала кружиться голова. Не забывайтесь, мой друг, не забывайтесь, вы чересчур увлеклись. Людвиг почувствовал жесткие руки брата Ольгерда на своих плечах и успокоился, и убедился: нет, слава богу, никакой любви, ничего подобного, даже намека на любовь. Так, привиделось что-то сгоряча, промелькнуло в воздухе: то ли паутинка, то ли ночная мушка. Еще рано идти в постель, еще не окончен разговор о Сахарове, еще не все огни погасли там, внизу, и некуда спешить. Они могли спокойно играть дальше, они все сделали верно. А нельзя ли укоротить эту сцену, подрезать ей язычок, выбросить пару сотен строк? - нет, нельзя, пусть она не важна для сюжета, но и сюжет для нее не важен, они в расчете, обойдемся сегодня без купюр. Не то решат еще в зале, что цензура все зарубила.  
\- Значит, мы будем говорить об академике Сахарове и о городе Горьком?  
\- Тема не хуже любой другой. Вы можете вообразить, что вы - советский интеллигент, это интересный опыт, а у вас подходящая внешность.  
\- Но если я - советский интеллигент, то кто же вы, брат Ольгерд?  
\- Ваш собеседник, может быть, тоже интеллигент почище вас. А заодно - допустим, стукач.  
\- Кто-кто?  
\- Это непереводимо. Иначе говоря - доносчик. Вы со мною откровенничаете, я вас выслушиваю, кое-что запоминаю, кое-что записываю, а потом...  
\- ...а потом все приносите в КГБ.  
\- В приемную на Кузнецкий мост, двадцать четыре. Вот вы знаете, что такое КГБ?  
\- Знаю, я видел в кино. Ну, и еще читал в газетах. Когда высылают какого-нибудь третьего секретаря советского посольства, всем сразу ясно, что он из КГБ.  
\- Берите выше: даже если их не высылают, они все равно оттуда же. А по виду и не скажешь, правда? Совсем не как в кино.  
\- Вы любите шпионские фильмы?  
\- Обожаю.  
Отчего бы современному монаху не любить шпионские фильмы, отчего бы ему не выписывать коммунистическую «Униту» и не прочитывать ее за завтраком, отгородившись от соседей по столу: а что это вы там читаете, брат Ольгерд? да то же самое, что и вы, у вас – «Юманитэ», у вас – «Морнинг Стар», а у меня «Унита», очень приятно. Он, как и Людвиг, пришел в Ла Верну ненадолго и издалека, он жил внизу, в обычном мире, узнавал новости по утрам, слушал радио (неужели «Свободу»?), ездил в трамвае, боялся ядерных испытаний в атмосфере, в космосе и под водой. Его успокаивали: ну что вы, брат Ольгерд, войны не будет, а если и будет, то, по крайней мере, вы ее не увидите, а если и увидите, то не почувствуете, не успеете почувствовать. Слабое утешение, но сами понимаете - лучше не мучиться, а раз, и готово. Почти как с южнокорейским самолетом - только там «раз, и готово» растянулось на пятнадцать минут, людей, конечно, жалко, но наша служба ПВО действовала правильно.  
Впрочем, и этот скандал уже утих, позабылся: обломки собрали, доложили кому следует, направили ноты протеста, а чья вина? ничья вина, не верь ничьей вине. Все системы работали нормально: одни рассуждали о разрядке и разоружении, другие бились об заклад - когда же выведут войска из Афганистана, а третьи покупали лотерейные билеты, махнув на все рукой, - не выиграем, так хоть потратим деньги, и будь что будет. Не то что всемирная - даже всеевропейская революция точно не состоится, отменили ее по просьбам трудящихся, значит, и вас не тронут, дышите кислородом, _припухайте_ на солнышке, кантуйтесь, что с вас взять. Брат Ольгерд, скромный францисканец, гулял по улицам, и никто не подходил к нему справа и слева, шепча в уши: «Пройдемте-ка, гражданин». Хоть мы и выросли за железным занавесом, уверяли помощнички в одинаковых костюмах, хоть мы университетов не кончали, а приличия света все-таки знаем. Нельзя грубо - будем ласково, нельзя кулаком в зубы - будем зубы заговаривать, и все дела.  
\- Ну, наверно, в кино КГБ не похож на настоящий. Не могут же все его сотрудники быть бандитами и дураками на самом деле... тогда бы их так не боялись.  
\- Почему бы и нет? Злые дураки очень опасны, а злые дураки с оружием - опаснее вдвойне. И кроме того, бывают же не только дураки, но и подлецы.  
\- Какие сильные слова.  
\- Ничего не поделаешь, КГБ есть КГБ. Все спецслужбы аморальны, но в беспринципной стране они особенно беспринципны. Вы с ними не сталкивались? Храни вас бог, не сталкивайтесь никогда. А мне приходилось с ними общаться: к сожалению, я латыш и знаю русский язык, этого достаточно, чтобы взять меня на крючок. После семьдесят восьмого года они еще очень заинтересовались католиками. Видно, думали, что я с его святейшеством каждый день чай пью и смогу ему подсыпать что-нибудь радиоактивное, чтоб наверняка...  
\- Чай с радием, плутонием или полонием?  
\- А еще с сахаром и молоком, чтобы отбить неприятный привкус. Впрочем, не знаю, каков полоний на вкус, никогда не пробовал.  
\- Вы заявили на них в полицию? Или они вам угрожали?  
\- Что вы, как можно? Они были вежливы, как учителя танцев, не подкопаешься. Все равно, поверьте мне, я знаю эту породу, КГБ всегда одинаков. Сотрудники могут выглядеть по-разному, внутри они почти не различаются. Возможно, есть среди них совестливые, но их мало. Я общался лишь с теми, кто работает в Европе. Они выдрессированы, иногда вы их и не отличите в толпе: человек как человек, совсем не похож на советского туриста. Они вежливы, говорят без запинки, даже не угрожают, а мягко намекают, что в моих же интересах не спорить, а сделать так, как они просят. В своей стране, я думаю, они ведут себя иначе. И в городе Горьком тоже. Мне они улыбались и беседовали со мной о божественном, с академиком Сахаровым, уверяю вас, они о божественном не беседуют.  
\- Зато он держит голодовки.  
\- Да, но это бесполезно, голодовки производят впечатление на нас, нормальных людей, а им все равно. Их этим не проймешь.  
Ломаная сюжетная линия вела не в ту сторону: вместо того, чтобы лечь в постель и отпустить друг другу грехи, они стояли на краю горы, опирались на железные перила и говорили не о божественном, не о вечности, даже не о смерти, а о КГБ, превращали психологическую, бытовую пьесу в инсценировку Ле Карре. Вот-вот должен был появиться шпион, непременно вернувшийся с холода, а не из южных стран; он рассказал бы им о допросах, уловках и лжи, об изнурительной и ненужной работе, о ранних инфарктах и поздних поездах, а они выслушали бы его и пожалели. Что ж тут поделаешь, мой друг, чем вам помочь, что посоветовать? Бегите, пока не поздно, оставьте заявление по собственному, справку от психиатра, прощальную записку; а если уже поздно - стреляйтесь, а с богом как-нибудь договоримся. Нравы смягчились, самоубийц не хоронили больше за церковными оградами, предпочитали сжигать и развеивать прах - и если он все-таки залетит в ограду, ну что же, церковь переживет. А вы не переживете, мой друг, уже не переживете, ведь вам, поверьте, раньше надо было думать.  
Но третий не всходил к ним по ступенькам от колокольни и от колодца, на нем сэкономили, вычеркнули его из списка. Пришлось бы объяснять, откуда он явился и зачем, и придумывать ему прошлое, и пускать врагов по его следу; нет, без него было легче, без него брат Ольгерд и Людвиг откровенничали неторопливо и сами едва выносили эту откровенность. Их ненароком бросило друг к другу, и они, поцеловавшись раз или два, не спешили двигаться дальше. Сексуальная связь не нуждалась в оправданиях, для нее не требовалось ни любви, ни тоски, ни одиночества, ни сильного желания; и оттого еще прекраснее казалась ее необязательность, ее сладкая бесполезность: ничего не изменится, если они переспят, и ничего не изменится, если они поговорят о том, что так далеко от них, о городе Горьком, о кейджибистах в серых костюмах, о пытках и насилии, о том, что никогда не случится с ними. Они могли отступить, когда зазвонит колокол, сзывая монахов на первую молитву, они могли невинно уснуть в пустой келье, отвернув распятие к стене, могли и лечь прямо на землю - да только боялись подхватить воспаление легких. На рассвете туманы заливали долину, испарения поднимались над замерзшей травой, насыщая влагой тяжелый воздух; лучше бы вам не забалтываться до утра, рассуждая, кто держит голодовку, кто кормит насильно, кого объявляют сумасшедшим, а кто от сумасшествия лечит, какая вам разница, вас это не касается, это дела семейные.  
\- Значит, он бессилен перед ними?  
\- Значит, если вы помните эту знаменитую цитату (а вы, конечно, помните), дух силен, плоть же немощна.  
\- Вы думаете, он так и умрет там, в ссылке? - спросил Людвиг. - Он уже немолод, и я читал, что у него очень больное сердце. А тут еще эти голодовки...  
\- Дух силен, - повторил брат Ольгерд. - Вот и все, чем я могу вас утешить. Я думаю, что советской власти не очень-то выгодна его смерть, он слишком известен. Но и жизнь его тоже не нужна, потому что с ним много хлопот. Конечно, проще всего его выслать под конвоем или даже без конвоя, да ведь он все равно не согласится.  
\- Кто решает его судьбу? Тоже КГБ?  
\- Полно вам, Людвиг, КГБ тут почти ни при чем. Решают Политбюро, Центральный Комитет, партия и правительство, КГБ исполняет, у них полюбовное разделение обязанностей.  
\- И как вы считаете, чего же они хотят, когда мучают его?  
\- Государственной безопасности. Им по должности положено хотеть именно ее. Безопасность они понимают как тишину и покой: чтоб никаких волнений, никаких скандалов. Инакомыслящих надо прижать, одних выслать, других посадить, сохранить государство любой ценой. Не раскачивайте лодку, - говорят они. Это наши внутренние дела, - говорят они. Кругом враги, - говорят они. И добавляют: вообще-то у нас есть нейтронная бомба, если вы вдруг забыли.  
Неужели брат Ольгерд только _знал_ русский язык, только _был_ латышом, «представлял интерес для агентурной разработки», неужели он никогда не бывал там, за вполне открытой, вовсе не железной границей, и никогда не жил в этом удивительном, невообразимом, странном и сонном, социалистическом мире? Он так ловко разбирался в причинах и следствиях, будто все изучил в полевых условиях, на собственной шкуре, а не просто пролистал пару книг эмигрантов из третьей волны - в переводе и без перевода. Возможно ли, что его, как и Людвига, сначала зачаровало одно имя: кто угодно - Сахаров, Солженицын, Синявский и Даниэль, или восемь молодых людей, что лет пятнадцать назад вышли на площадь за свою и за вашу свободу - и за вашу тоже, брат Ольгерд? И с тех пор он уже не мог отделаться от этой страны, от этого языка, от этой бессмысленной страсти, а вежливые шпионы в серых костюмах чуяли, что он свой, он что-то понимает, и увязывались за ним, как влюбленные, но без цветов в руках.  
А Людвигу, а Людвигу-то было какое дело, благополучному Людвигу из благополучной семьи и страны, с одной-единственной несчастною любовью да с парой чужих смертей за плечами, ему отчего не давали покоя сухие голодовки, хроники текущих событий, рассказы о карательной психиатрии? Он даже языка не знал, он ездил туристом в Ла Верну, а не в Ленинград, и не дружил ни с кем «оттуда» - помилуйте, ну к чему им дружить и что делать вместе, Бродского обсуждать, которого Людвиг все равно не читал? Так выбирали наугад эпоху - по книгам и картинам, по голосам, долетавшим издалека, - и увлекались вздорно и пылко: можно бы влюбиться и в соседнюю страницу, в другое прекрасное лицо, в другую высокую душу, но кончено, продано, сыграно, и ничего не переделать, не перерешать. Придется любить то, что выпало: кому Наполеона, кому Гипатию, кому Французскую Революцию, кому Жанну на костре, кому Ганди, кому Тони Кларка. Романтическая дымка приукрашивала все на свете: когда бы Людвиг родился там, что осталось бы от его увлеченья? Слишком многого он вовсе не мог вообразить: шаг вправо, шаг влево, и конвой стреляет, и ставит на колени прямо в снег. Да разве же можно так, да ведь это же издевательство, да ведь есть же закон! Гуляй отсюда, иностранец, - сказали бы ему, - здесь тебе закона нет, не в Хельсинки попал, не в Нью-Йорк, выступать будешь в Генеральной Ассамблее.  
\- Наверно, там очень страшно жить.  
\- Мне кажется, не очень страшно. Когда был великий террор - если вы читали Конквеста, ну, если хотя бы слышали о нем, - тогда было гораздо страшнее. А сейчас, как говорится, вегетарианские времена. Вы понимаете, что я имею в виду?  
\- Какое странное выражение - вегетарианские времена. А раньше были мясные?  
\- Мясные, да еще и с кровью. Сейчас, правда, в Советском Союзе с мясом проблемы, но зато и крови такой нет.  
\- И никто ничего не боится?  
\- Никто ничего не боится так, чтоб не спать по ночам. Слышали ли вы еще такое имя: «Александр Галич»?  
\- Да, кажется, что-то слышал, - неуверенно сказал Людвиг. - Он умер, я правильно помню?  
\- Погиб, - любезно поправил брат Ольгерд. - В семьдесят седьмом году, в Париже. Конечно, вы не помните, вы в это время учились и сдавали экзамены.  
\- Его убило током?  
\- Да-да, но это неважно. Может быть, его вообще убили, а не убило.  
\- Его убили?  
\- Это неважно. Послушайте, он писал стихи, и в одном стихотворении у него есть очень верные строчки... жаль, что вы не знаете по-русски, я попробую перевести. «Не бойтесь чумы, не бойтесь сумы, не бойтесь мора и глада, а бойтесь единственно только того, кто скажет: я знаю, как надо». Понимаете?  
\- Да. Нет. Не совсем, я все-таки...  
\- Так вот, в КГБ - да и не только в КГБ - в ответ на это обычно говорят: как надо и как не надо - это уж мы разберемся. И мне тоже это говорили.  
Он был чересчур хорошим актером, этот милый брат Ольгерд, он протянул со сладкою, ленивою угрозой: «Как надо и как не надо - это уж мы разберемся», - и превратился в сотрудника в штатском или в монашеском, с пистолетом в плоской кобуре. Такие сотрудники обрабатывали строптивых эмигрантов и беглецов, граждан свободных стран, обрабатывали мягко и настойчиво - без крика, без шума: помилуйте, зачем привлекать к себе внимание? Это дома, где и стены помогали, они били кулаками по столу и орали: «Встать! Расселся, падла! Куда пришел, к теще на блины? Щас мы тебе живо статью пришьем, и поедешь в Мордовию, загнешься там за год, как при Хозяине. Свободу ему подавай, мы тебе устроим свободу, в бога-душу-мать, мы тебе рога обломаем, ты у нас еще зачирикаешь, сука». Но за границей надо было повежливее, понежнее, надо было улещивать и убеждать: «Но вы же понимаете, что это для вашего же блага? Вы просто нам немного поможете, вы же сочувствуете Советскому Союзу, правда?». Ну, сочувствую, а что? - отвечал меланхолично маленький европейский интеллигент, левак и поклонник балета. Он с восторгом читал Пастернака, а Георгия Маркова не читал, он получал приглашения на приемы в советском посольстве и путал дни нечаянно, без злого умысла, он восхищался космическими кораблями и побаивался атомной бомбы, и, наконец, он искал на карте город Горький и думал: нет, здесь что-то не так, все очень мило, но почему-то не складывается. И когда потом обходительные, обаятельные люди зазывали его в гости, угощали кофе с печеньем и просили о ничтожной услуге: ну, что вам стоит, никто и не узнает, - он смотрел на телефон и размышлял: полицию, что ли, вызвать, пока не поздно?  
А Людвиг и не знал, что так бывает, даже не догадывался: он тоже читал кое-что - не Пастернака, но хотя бы Буковского, о ветре с ледохода, он кое в чем разбирался - по работе и просто так, но не боялся, и от слов брата Ольгерда не окатывало его холодом, не мерещились ему аресты и унижения, бесконечная несвобода. Он был счастливчиком, он жил к западу от берлинской стены, помнил наперечет свои права - и верил, что в психиатрических больницах лечат, а не карают. Попробуйте его оторвать не от века, хотя бы от принципов и идеалов, - и свернете себе шею; он и Галича не слушал, а все-таки повторял вслед за ним: неисповедимы дороги зла, но не надо, люди, бояться. И брат Ольгерд мог шепнуть ему за сценой: «Завидую вам, Людвиг, вы счастливый непуганый мальчик, вы не прислушивались к чужим шагам на лестнице, к вам никто не звонил в дверь по ночам». Распишитесь, вам телеграмма, и пройдемте-ка, гражданин. Как насчет врожденного страха перед дворниками и почтальонами, как насчет рассуждений о непрочности бытия? Ему повезло родиться не в Пруссии и не в Польше, не в Прибалтике и не в Чехословакии, его не учили насильно родину любить, ему не напоминали о прошлом, но за него Вилли Брандт опускался на колени у Варшавского гетто - не в снег, не под лай овчарок. И Людвиг носил в себе память и вину, не мучаясь и не каясь: за него другие покаялись, а его просили только ни о чем не забывать.  
Он не забывал, он радовался, что ни отец его, ни дед ни в кого не стреляли, никому не ставили ногу на грудь. Два дня назад, в Сансеполькро, он зашел в магазинчик латунных дел мастера, и среди блестящих кастрюль и подсвечников, среди крюков для люстр и для удавок, среди начищенных пауков, рыб и ящериц увидел грамоту в рамке за стеклом. Дурные чернила выцвели, бумага пожелтела, но он прищурился и прочел, как в музее («руками не трогать!»), что эту грамоту вручили такому-то, прятавшему у себя дома партизан в сорок четвертом году. Один и тот же текст повторялся по-английски и по-итальянски, солнечные лучи отскакивали от латуни и меди, разлетаясь по магазинчику. Кто подписался в конце страницы - может быть, капитан Тони Кларк, сумевший спасти и город, и музей, и этот дом? Он прошел от Эль-Аламейна до Монте-Кассино, добрался до Сансеполькро, и, взглянув в бинокль на красные крыши и церкви, вспомнил о самой прекрасной в мире картине, по Олдосу Хаксли, и приказал остановить огонь. Повезло этому книжному мальчику попасть на войну и выжить, не растеряв прочитанные когда-то, зовущие, прекрасные слова, повезло ему, что не пришлось платить чужой кровью за свою любовь к искусству. Здесь не цвели красные маки, и не надо, старые стены по-прежнему слагались из старых камней, блестел чайник на полочке (с прикрученным к носику ценником), и гордая грамота хранилась за стеклом. И может быть, как раз в ту минуту, когда Людвиг разбирал строчку за строчкой, спрятав руки за спину, чтоб ничего не тронуть нечаянно, - может быть, в ту минуту отставной капитан Тони Кларк умирал от рака в Кейптауне, среди непроданных книг, и «Along the Road» лежала у него под подушкой. Но, впрочем, все это не имело никакого значения, это было совершенно безразлично, он вошел в игру о Ла Верне и тут же вышел из нее, без него бы легко обошлись. Его история осталась в скобках, в примечании мелким шрифтом: господа актеры, изложите ее в двух словах, если найдется минутка до антракта, а если не найдется - бог с ней, всех историй на свете все равно не расскажешь.  
А Галича Людвиг не слушал - но слышал о нем, конечно, как же не слышать? A whispered cry тихо звучал из Норвегии (не уйти от этой страны), и Людвиг, не понимая текстов, мог хоть названия прочитать по-английски на обложке пластинки: «The clouds», «A town ballad», «Night patrol», «The train», «When I am back». Но не было рядом брата Ольгерда, чтоб перевести с листа и сказать, что это значит: «я подковою врос в санный след», «топтуны да холуи с секретаршами», «но уверена даже пуговица, что сгодится еще при случае», «а где-то по рельсам, по рельсам, по рельсам - колеса, колеса, колеса, колеса». Да и с переводом едва бы сделалось яснее столкновение двух строк, повторяющихся, раздвоенных в зеркалах: «Когда я вернусь... А когда я вернусь?» - когда он вернется, и что в них такого, в этих строках, отчего те, кто их понимал, хватались за сердце и бормотали, усиливая перекличку, о душе, что неустанно поспешая во тьму, промелькнет над мостами в каком-то (неразборчиво) дыму?.. Под иглой крутилась пластинка, темный печальный голос то пел, то проговаривал речитативом что-то, из невнятного текста вылетали иногда знакомые и полузнакомые, заимствованные слова и исчезали тут же, смытые музыкой и следующим куплетом. Что же тут любить, не зная языка, из-за чего оживать под эти песни? Но Людвиг сейчас - не в семьдесят пятом, не в семьдесят седьмом, а сейчас, в начале восьмидесятых, когда на Сент-Женевьев-де-Буа земля осела под черной плитой, - повторял про себя, подражая брату Ольгерду: «не бойтесь чумы, не бойтесь сумы», - и едва сдерживался, чтоб не попросить: «О, бог с ним, с КГБ, пожалуйста, почитайте еще немножко, я хочу узнать, с чего все началось, я хочу узнать, к чему это послесловие, написанное во хмелю, я хочу выучить это наизусть, мне очень, очень нужно». И вовсе не нужно, это глупая и опасная чувствительность, это лишнее, милый Людвиг, потерпите, выпейте холодной воды и сразу обо всем забудете.  
\- Вам было страшно, когда они взялись за вас?  
\- Немного. Но не слишком, я знал, что они все-таки ничего не могут мне сделать.  
\- Потому что не было приказа?  
\- Потому что все это было несерьезно, и они боялись меня не меньше, чем я их. Я ведь мог и в полицию заявить.  
\- Но вы не заявили, тем не менее, - сказал Людвиг. - Вам не хотелось связываться.  
\- Угадали. В любом случае, они меня скоро оставили в покое, отвалились, поняли, что им ничего не светит. Так что если вдруг вам попадутся такие люди, у которых на лбу написано: мы работаем на советскую разведку, - вы их не бойтесь.  
\- Не надо, люди, бояться... А кого же надо тогда бояться? Кто опаснее всего, расскажите мне, раз вы знаете.  
\- А самые опасные все-таки не те, что ругаются, угрожают, вербуют, уговаривают. Самые опасные в КГБ, да и в любых спецслужбах, занимаются убийствами. И вы их никогда не разглядите, пока вас не прикажут ликвидировать, да и тогда вы, как Мартин Иден, едва узнаете и тут же перестанете знать. А до тех пор вы будете думать, что это очень милый человек: он курит с вами, беседует, читает стихи - да-да, любит поэзию, а значит, не может быть убийцей. Потом выяснится, что может, и еще как, одно другому не мешает, но тогда вы уже ничего не сможете с этим поделать.  
\- Что же у него в голове, если он убивает и все-таки любит стихи? Раздвоенное сознание?  
\- Наоборот, цельное. Ни раздвоенности, ни идеологии, дело есть дело. Ему же за это платят зарплату, как вам платят за то, что вы занимаетесь бумажною работой.  
\- И такой человек не способен раскаяться? - спросил Людвиг. - Как вы думаете, брат Ольгерд?  
\- Все люди способны раскаиваться. Но зачем ему раскаяние?  
Ах, здесь бы Людвигу и остановиться, пока не поздно, одному вернуться в свой белый номер и дождаться утра; ему подсказывали: «уходи», ему намекали: «дело есть дело», да он устал от намеков и от мишени на своей груди. Здесь сыпали цитатами и взрывали скрытые литературные пласты, беседовали о невозможных и ненужных вещах, выдерживали паузу - от знакомства до приглашения в постель; и он, поднявшись сюда из долины, принимал правила, подыгрывал, пока хватало сил. Милый брат Ольгерд курил с ним и читал стихи, днем показывал пещеры и церкви, ночью спасал от смерти, и, конечно, не мог сам быть убийцей: что вы, что вы, зачем ему убивать? Он не вербовал и не соблазнял Людвига, не звал перейти на любую другую сторону, не предлагал партию в шахматы: сплошные отрицания, от «не» рябит в глазах. «Мне кажется, вы не очень-то монах, - вспоминал Людвиг собственные слова и мысленно заходил дальше, добавляя: - Мне кажется, вы совсем не монах, но я вас все равно не боюсь и ни в чем не подозреваю». Если в каждом собеседнике видеть врага, недолго и с ума сойти: впрочем, это профессиональная болезнь, душевное расстройство в придачу к мигреням и нарушениям сна. Либо принимайте риск, либо ищите другую работу, пока не поздно; что ж, Людвиг принимал и не искал. Брат Ольгерд обнимал его одною рукой, закрывая от ветра, от выключенных прожекторов, от бессонных глаз, и ему казалось, что в мире нет ничего надежнее этой слабой защиты. По крайней мере, сейчас, когда даже собаки не лаяли, а вороны не вили ни гнезд, ни венков: зима, нет цветов, а ветки не гнутся от холода.  
\- Ну как, вы больше не думаете о городе Горьком и не боитесь бомбы?  
\- Как положено, бояться я разучился, а бомбу полюбил.  
\- Так вы все-таки работаете на радио «Свобода»?  
\- Нет, я работаю совсем в другой организации.  
\- Я думал, вы из Мюнхена.  
\- Нет, я из Бонна.  
Попробуй-ка проверь, откуда он на самом деле; Людвиг сказал правду просто так, оттого лишь, что ему понравилась эта короткая, все обрывающая реплика: «Нет, я из Бонна», - удар, конец картины. Бесплодный разговор был завершен - и завершен удачно: они не поссорились и не соскучились, и даже не передумали спать вместе. Все равно, больше нечем заняться: когда бы здесь устраивали танцы, они танцевали бы до утра вдвоем, не расставаясь, будто влюбленные, они пили бы у стойки все, что разливала немая буфетчица - абсент, лимонад, ледяную колодезную воду - и закусывали монастырским шоколадом. Есть колодец с водой, есть магазин с шоколадом, а танцплощадку еще не построили; on ne danse pas ici, извинялись перед ними - отчего-то по-французски: они же иностранцы, иначе не поймут. Вот сыр, вот колбаса, а гостей - простите - посадили, - вспомнил бы тогда брат Ольгерд, вытягивая невнятную аллюзию, как нитку, из клубка сестры Клары. Откуда бы это - из Галича, из Войновича, из Елены Боннэр или попросту из головы, набитой доверху обрывками стихов и прозы, в переводе и без перевода; нет, не угадать, нужна сноска и справка, и лучше бы вы, брат Ольгерд, так цитировали наизусть своего патрона: laudato si, mi signore, per frate sole e sora luna, per frate vento e sor aqua, per frate focu e sora morte, laudato si, mi signore, e benedetto si.  
\- Вы знаете «Песнь о Солнце»?  
\- Какую еще песнь? А, «Cantico di Frate Sole», конечно, знаю. Отчего вы спрашиваете?  
\- Просто так. Вы замолчали, я подумал, что надо же что-то спросить.  
\- Вы совсем замерзли, Людвиг. Если б у меня был пиджак, я бы укрыл вас пиджаком.  
\- А если б у вас был плащ, вы укрыли бы меня плащом.  
\- Ну, пойдемте куда-нибудь, - проговорил брат Ольгерд. - Ночи сейчас холодные, а вы легко одеты, простудитесь. И скоро уже рассвет.  
\- И час первый?  
\- Да, и час первый. Куда вы хотите - к вам в номер или ко мне в келью?  
\- Наверно, лучше ко мне, - неуверенно сказал Людвиг. - Все-таки в келье как-то...  
\- ...неприлично? Ерунда. Но мне будет проще уйти незаметно из вашего номера, чем вам - из моей кельи.  
Вдруг оказалось, что у них и выбора нет, некуда идти, впору целоваться на ступеньках у церкви, как бездомным любовникам, или на галерее, под веселым взглядом нарисованного Франциска. А он бы славил их, благословляя вместе с небом и сухою листвою, вместе со спящими ласточками, с туманами и росами, приветствовал их любовь, сестру и подружку тела, что жаворонком взлетела, и благостна, и смела, как божеская стрела. Но они не заслужили его благословения, они не успели ни влюбиться, ни всерьез пожелать друг друга, и поэтому он гнал их прочь: ступайте, ступайте, скройтесь с глаз моих, я вас не видел, соединяйтесь тайком на разморительных простынях, а я ни при чем. А по галерее мог пройти келарь или настоятель, или бессонная сестра Клара с лампою в руках: мне чудится какой-то стук и шепот, и откуда-то тянет дымом, это горит что-нибудь, или я забыла погасить косячок?  
\- Чему вы улыбаетесь, Людвиг?  
\- Я думаю о сестре Кларе. Она очень милая, верно?  
\- Влюбляться в монашек - дурной тон.  
\- А в монахов, значит, можно?  
\- В монахов еще хуже, даже не вздумайте. У вас уже есть любовь, будьте ей верны.  
В конце концов, нет ничего легче такой верности: когда закрыта лишь душа, а постель распахнута настежь, все перины и пружины наружу. Он не зря вспомнил сестру Клару, она все-таки помолилась за него, крепко помолилась и послала ему утешителя, как другие посылали ангелов. Чем отплатить за эти молитвы - спицами, шерстью, серебряными подковками, свежею травкой? Нет, она не брала подарков, она была бескорыстна и легка, ей пристало весело нищенствовать; все, что ей подносили, она раздавала беспечно: цветы - Антонию и Франциску, зеленый бисер - буфетчице к зеленым глазам, перчатки тонкого сукна - послушнику, похожему на девушку, чтоб согрел замерзшие руки. Ничего не жаль, ничего не нужно, кроме книги с линованными страницами, чернильной ручки да самокрутки: вот и все ее имущество, ее божественная бедность. Даже яблока ей не хотелось, соблазнительного, с лотка, даже новых сосновых четок - зачем они, когда и старые привычно щелкают в руке, отсчитывая миг за мигом. Ах вы, сердечко мое, - улыбалась она, - не надейтесь, я и вас не захочу, вы все-таки слишком тяжелый, и я вас не унесу с собой.  
\- Но отчего ж мне нельзя разлюбить ту любовь и полюбить сестру Клару? - спросил Людвиг, играя. - Она ведь хотя бы жива.  
\- Оттого, - ответил брат Ольгерд, - что она лесбиянка, а значит, все равно что мертва для вас.  
\- Но я не гомосексуален, и все же не мертв для вас.  
\- Это не одно и то же. Вам хочется, чтобы вас утешили, все равно кто, мужчина или женщина. А сестре Кларе не все равно, кто ее утешает и кого утешает - она.  
\- Вы думаете, я вам поверю?  
\- Не думаю. Что ж, не верьте и не проверяйте, просто забудьте о ней, она вас не спасет.  
\- Вообще-то мне и не нужно спасение.  
Брат Ольгерд обозначил прямо и резко то, что Людвиг лишь угадывал: в одно слово вмещались все беспечные связи сестры Клары со стариками, танцорами, девушками, и ее лунное схимничество, и копытца, и отказ от любви. Она была лесбиянкой, почти язычницей, почти богиней, мертвой и недосягаемой: она могла молиться за Людвига, вязать для него что-то длинное и прямое, отпускать ему грехи, все могла сделать, да только не любить. Ее волосы ржавели под покрывалом, на подоконнике в ее келье росла марихуана в горшочках; забравшись под одеяло с головою, она втыкала рэй-брэдберевские «ракушки» в уши и слушала тайком гимн своей юности, «Девятнадцатый нервный срыв». Матрас вибрировал, по стенам бежали цветные тени, распятье раскачивалось в такт: here it comes, here it comes, here it comes, here comes your nineteeth nervous breakdown. «Oh, who's to blame, that girl's just insane», - шепотом подпевала она и смеялась сама, как сумасшедшая, вспоминая тех, кого она так любила. Все они ушли на небо, да она за ними не спешила, ей и тут было неплохо, она еще могла получить удовлетворение. По ночам заходили к ней хорошенькие близнецы и угощали табаком с резедой, жаловались на скуку, просили их тоже помянуть, не в молитвах, а просто так, и она обещала: отчего бы не сделать им приятное, когда ей это стоит так мало труда, а им принесет столько радости? Резеда заглушала сладкий запах травы, черная краска осыпалась с ресниц; она стирала жемчужную пудру и подставляла щеки близнецам: Эрнесту - левую, Ричардо - правую, а может, и наоборот, не все ли равно. Они прощались и тихонько целовали ее, не очень-то ловко, потому что и при жизни не привыкли целовать женщин. Да и как им привыкнуть, если они всегда любили только друг друга - милые бедные мальчики, пример братской любви. Сестра Клара махала им вслед: не призраки они и не тени, а легкие галлюцинации от легких наркотиков, лечение не понадобится, они сами пройдут. Очень жаль, что послушник с губами в шоколаде был похож на девушку, а все-таки не девушка, не то она поискала бы нежную маленькую грудь под его нательной рубахой, взяла бы его за стриженый затылок, слизнула родинку с его щеки. Но ничего не поделаешь, всем чудесам - свой черед: сегодня воду в вино, завтра юнца в девицу, а она, сестра Клара, одна ложилась на спину и гладила себя - иначе не уснуть.  
Людвиг думал о ней, занимаясь любовью с братом Ольгердом: спокойное соитие ни к чему его не обязывало, оставляло голову свободной. Если б не было сестры Клары, он отвлекался бы по-другому, сочиняя путевые записки или составляя перечень исключений из правил какого угодно языка. В пустом доме глохли стоны и вздохи, узкая кровать скрипела тихо - потому что без этого скрипа никто бы не догадался, что происходит внутри, в номере в конце коридора. Скорее бы проскочить полчаса - с раздеванием, поиском презервативов и смазки, с милым и пустяковым удовольствием от милых и пустяковых ласк; скорее бы кончить уже и поговорить по-человечески. Они сближались расчетливо, почти бесстрастно, и старались быть внимательными и нежными - нет, пожалуй, они и были внимательны и нежны, словно просили прощения за то, что все-таки не влюблены. При выключенном свете все прикосновения сходили легко, как ложь: не стоит голову терять и придавать им значение, но не стоит и отказываться от секса - все лучше, чем пить в одиночестве и мучиться мигренями с утра. Брат Ольгерд брал Людвига, не причиняя боли, пенетрировал, но не унижал, не разыгрывал с ним ни войну, ни охоту. Где научили его этому искусству - в монастыре или до монастыря, в театральной ложе за задернутыми шторками, пока на сцене пели «Oh mio crudele affetto!» и делили мир на три темпа? Теперь не узнать, да и не все ли равно - он был хорош, и этого достаточно.  
Они отдохнули потом с четверть часа, не засыпая и не отстраняясь, молча прислушиваясь к самим себе, но не друг к другу. Так приятно было вновь чертить границы после совокупления, замыкаться в собственном теле: кожа к коже, а дальше нельзя, не то доберешься до души. В углу стыл нагреватель, они позабыли включить его, вернувшись в комнату. Ах, боже мой, какой вздор, мы не замерзнем, нам жарко будет, - уверяли легкомысленные и влюбленные любовники, сбрасывали одежду второпях, на самом сквозняке, и не боялись ни простуды, ни гнойной пневмонии. А Людвигу и вовсе не хотелось согреваться: чем прохладнее, тем лучше, точно он лежал на севере, не на горе, а в долине, на самом дне, и снег снаружи уже занес все до ручки двери. Как предписано и предсказано: города, человеков, но для начала - зелень. Очень жаль, что за ночь все растает, и даже льда не останется, но зато не останется и зеленого цвета. Брат Ольгерд вздохнул, и вздох прозвучал слишком тихо, тоже из-за снега или из-за стены; он только и сумел прикоснуться к Людвигу кончиками пальцев, нащупать пульс на шее.  
\- Хотите еще раз? - спросил он.  
\- Да, - ответил Людвиг, - да, пожалуй, хочу.  
А все же, как насчет страсти? - нет, спасибо, как-нибудь потом, а сегодня не надо, сегодня сойдет и так. «Еще раз» повторялось все, что уже было, с маленькими вариациями: чтоб они не заскучали. Брат Ольгерд лежал между раздвинутых ног Людвига и сосал его член; кто шутил когда-то, что монахи хороши и в ораторском, и в оральном искусстве: как ни крути, а без уст - ora d'oro - не обойтись. Не из гимназической и не из университетской латыни выскакивало вдруг прекрасное словцо «irrumo, irrumare» - вполне литературное, катулловское словцо: pedicabo ego vos et irrumabo за то, что вы называли меня нескромным; вот это шестнадцатое стихотворение и переводили в кельях до рассвета, затворив двери, а утром читали вслух и решали, у кого получилось лучше. Людвиг дрожал от удовольствия, шарил руками по простыне и все-таки не забывался, не мог забыться; ему хотелось кончить брату Ольгерду в рот, ему хотелось произнести светски: «О да, пожалуйста, еще немного», ему хотелось попробовать самому образовать пассивный залог этого прелестного глагола: в настоящем времени и в первом лице получится, наверно, «irrumor», очень мило. Но эти желания уже ничего не значили, тело за ними не успевало. Скорее, скорее, нельзя же так тянуть, а то утро никогда не наступит, voyons, encore un petit effort. Он обирал пальцами себя самого, как в агонии, задыхался, и лишь в последнюю секунду сделал «маленькое усилие», вцепился в брата Ольгерда и кончил под ним.  
\- Вы сейчас были похожи на мертвого.  
\- Я и чувствовал себя мертвым.  
\- Если б у меня было зеркало, можно было бы проверить, дышите вы или нет.  
\- Ну, это ненадежный способ. И мне все-таки еще рано умирать в постели.  
\- Lit d'amour, lit de mort, основа одна и та же. Я перестарался?  
\- Нет, все в порядке. Наверно, я просто отвык.  
\- Или просто не привыкли. Ну что ж, Людвиг, я больше не буду вас утомлять, не волнуйтесь.  
\- Вы уже уходите?  
\- Уходишь ты? Еще не рассвело. Нас оглушил не жаворонка голос...  
\- ...а пенье соловья. Вы все-таки уходите, брат Ольгерд?  
\- Побудь еще. Куда тебе спешить? Если вам еще не хочется спать, я полежу с вами еще немного.  
Жаль вылезать из-под одеяла, жаль спускать босые ноги на холодный каменный пол. Они растянулись в постели, сдвинув головы на одной подушке, и смотрели вперед, в окно, на зимнее небо. Та полоса совсем не свет зари, а зарево какого-то светила, та мгла - не мгла рассвета, а блеск луны, и до конца, пока не надоест, любовники должны были твердить эти стихи. Людвиг держал брата Ольгерда за руку, чувствуя, что не вынесет новых объятий. Теперь уже ему хотелось чего-то другого: может быть, остаться одному, или уснуть и очнуться в Норвегии, рядом со своей бедной любовью, или открыть брату Ольгерду все свои тайны, произнести монолог без пауз, страниц на десять, - так, чтобы наверняка сорвать связки. Но слова не шли с губ, и он молчал, рассеянно прислушиваясь к журчанию воды в старых трубах. И слышно, как булькает влага... нет, он не мог произнести эту нечитанную строчку, она не проступала для него на белых стенах. Не повезло, но ему предлагали другое двустишие - пусть повторит сейчас же за братом Ольгердом, подделавшись под его равнодушный тон:  
\- И жизнь мне кажется светлой и свободной, когда я чувствую в своей ладони вашу ладонь.  
\- Кто это? - спросил Людвиг. - Екклезиаст, Соломон или Давид? Или опять Галич?  
\- Нет, что вы, совсем другой человек. Один милый, но, к сожалению, совсем позабытый поэт.  
\- Вы все время цитируете стихи, а не Писание.  
\- Что делать, я их лучше помню.  
Брат Ольгерд притянул Людвига к себе, поцеловал в шею, чтоб, как прежде, не видеть его лица. Одеяло поползло вниз, остывший воздух прикоснулся к коже раньше губ. Запоздалый гомосексуальный опыт не был ни смешон, ни отвратителен: одним несговорчивым юношам друзья милее подруг, а другим некогда выбирать и капризничать - либо соглашайся, либо спи в холоде. Людвиг согласился и не прогадал: его согрели, утешили, ничем не заразили. На душе было пусто и сладко. Он гладил брата Ольгерда по спине и думал обо всем на свете: о сбитой простыне, о горьком вокзальном кофе, о мишенях в учебном тире, о раскрытой книге на тумбочке, о паутине над распятием, о том, что каникулы кончаются, и это все-таки очень грустно. От левого плеча тянулся наискосок шрам, и он снова и снова вел по нему пальцем, не гадая, кто и когда ударил ножом в спину мирного монаха. Возможно ли, что ножа не было вовсе, и брат Ольгерд умерщвлял плетью свою плоть, натирал маслом тонкие ремни, чтоб больнее били, и отмерял сам себе дюжину, две дюжины, три дюжины, in nomine patris, et filii, et spiritus sancti. Или все же его подстерегли где-нибудь, усомнившись и в целомудрии, и в его бедности, ткнули в темноте наудачу, прорезав рясу, пустили кровь? Или Людвиг сейчас, сию минуту, выдумал неровность кожи под пальцами, бледно-розовый рубец, и сам поверил в эту выдумку, поделился с братом Ольгердом своим шрамом - но не от ножа, а от пули? Ах, не все ли равно!.. Ведь и сам брат Ольгерд прикасался к его груди, отыскивая входное и выходное отверстие, воссоздавал не боль, а воспоминание о боли, как о любви, - далекое и скучное, будто вовсе не принадлежавшее Людвигу: ну, что тут такого, любил и любил, болело и болело, а потом все разом прошло, и теперь невозможно понять ни то, ни другое страданье.  
\- Как же вы умудрились схватить эту пулю? Кому-то не понравилось, как вы шуршите вашими бумажками?  
\- А кто пырнул вас ножом, рассерженный прихожанин?  
\- Нет, один бенедиктинец, мы с ним поспорили о бедности.  
\- Я вам не верю.  
\- Тогда и я не верю вам. И это довольно глупо, вы не находите?  
\- Да, очень глупо.  
\- Болит?  
\- Никогда. Даже на перемену погоды.  
\- Это оттого, что вы еще очень молоды. Лет через двадцать начнет болеть.  
\- Ну, через двадцать лет, - сказал Людвиг. - Это еще нескоро.  
Он чуть не прибавил: «Если доживу», но вовремя остановился. Не слишком ли опасная работа досталась ему, тихому делопроизводителю, письмоводителю, бумагомарателю в отглаженном костюме? Отчего бы ему не дожить не то что до нового века - он наступит лет через двадцать или около того - а сразу до пенсии, и еще просвистать на покое щеглом и скворцом, с семьей или без семьи, погреться на солнце, а потом вернуться в Ла Верну и умереть. Прекрасно получится, особенно если добавить разрыв сердца - только чтобы оно разрывалось само по себе, без свинца и других легких или тяжелых металлов. Все-таки приходилось лгать, он не смел сказать прямо: «Если доживу», он не смел сказать уклончиво: «Знаете, средний возраст в моей профессии - тридцать пять, меньше, чем у танцовщиков в балете», - а от балета уже тянулась очередная ниточка к сестре Кларе, и все разговоры о будущем в два счета теряли смысл. Брат Ольгерд гладил его по бедру - просто так, из любезности: смешно же зазвать в постель и не трогать. Что ж, Людвиг вернул ему эту любезность, перехватил его руку и поднес к губам, и опять подумал рассеянно: какие жесткие пальцы, как у снайпера или солдата. На секунду, не дольше, накатило бессмысленное и яростное желание - опрокинуть его ничком, подмять, познать, изнасиловать, - но тут же прошло; Людвиг даже выдохнуть не успел. И обнял брата Ольгерда, удивляясь про себя: откуда взялась такая злость, неужели от возбуждения - или только от неутоленного любопытства, от невозможности разгадать его, разъять на части и вытрясти на землю секреты, обманы, мысли? Он в чем-то лгал, наверно, лгал во всем, но ложь его была неуловима: разжигала, растравляла и не попадалась, никогда не попадалась - или, вернее, это сам брат Ольгерд ни на чем не попадался и ничего не подписывал, ни протоколов, ни признаний (в любви).  
\- Если б я вас любил, я бы сошел с ума. Вы всегда бы казались мне кем-то другим.  
\- Но это еще не повод сходить с ума.  
\- Какое счастье, что я завтра уеду и никогда больше вас не увижу.  
\- Да, какое счастье для вас, если так и случится.  
\- Я знаю, что вы устали, но мне хочется...  
\- Да, да, а мне плевать - мне очень хочется. Нет, я не устал, не настолько устал, все в порядке.  
\- Напоследок, мне кажется, можно...  
\- Конечно, можно. Повернитесь, Людвиг. Ну же, давайте, я вас прошу.  
\- Только у нас больше нет презервативов.  
\- Ерунда, я вас не заражу. Давайте скорее, не бойтесь.  
Он повернул Людвига на живот, проверил пальцами, достаточно ли смазки, и взял сзади, свершив еще один акт содомии. Теперь монахов не отлучали от церкви за противоестественные сношения: что поделаешь, приходится беречь людей, не так-то много их и осталось. Брат Ольгерд, наверно, легко расплачивался за свои грехи и грешил снова и снова, оправдываясь: пострижение - это еще не кастрация, я тоже мужчина, в сексе нет ничего дурного, а тому, с кем я спал, было так холодно. Зато сейчас ему стало тепло, даже жарко, он уже не боится смерти, он позабыл о своих страхах и о прежней любви. И если сдавить ему горло в последний миг, если ласково убить его, он не будет сопротивляться и умрет с облегчением: лучше небытие, чем vide complet.  
На свете есть два несчастья, вспоминал Людвиг, страсть, встретившая препятствие, и абсолютная пустота. Он изведал и то, и другое, и все равно дышал, жил, вставал по утрам с постели. В доме становилось тесно, он делал шаг, и после секса дорога казалась удивительно легкой. Он был благодарен брату Ольгерду, он был счастлив, что больше никогда брата Ольгерда не увидит. «Мне кажется, я мог бы вас очень полюбить», - простое признание никак не срывалось с губ, лучше молчать, чем бессмысленно лгать. Эта страсть не встретила бы препятствий: когда бы они влюбились, то как-нибудь сумели остаться вместе. Но слава богу, любовью здесь и не пахло, а пахло, как в номерах, немножко - спермой, немножко - потом, и еще синим дымом, поднимавшимся к потолку. Они снова лежали рядом и курили напоследок, передавали друг другу сигарету и стряхивали пепел в стаканчик для бритья. И Людвиг думал, что брат Ольгерд исполнил свое обещание, утешил его и ничего не попросил взамен.  
\- Но вообще-то тут запрещено курить. Не забудьте потом выкинуть окурок в унитаз, не то вас оштрафуют.  
\- А презервативы?  
\- Заверните в газету и бросьте в корзину, вот и все.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Вы не спросили о простыне, - заметил брат Ольгерд. - Если уж заметать следы - то как следует, как в кино...  
\- ...как в кино про КГБ. А я должен их заметать? Я думал, что эти пятна ничего не значат. Даже монахи, наверно, иногда кончают во сне.  
\- Когда их искушает полуденный бес, вы правы. Или, вернее, полуночный.  
\- Я думал, прачки уже давно привыкли к этим пятнам.  
\- Стиральные машины давно к ним привыкли, Людвиг.  
Они перебрасывались словами, замолкали, чтобы затянуться, и больше не целовались: разделенная на двоих сигарета заменила поцелуй. Бумажный фильтр быстро размок, пропитался вкусом Людвига, вкусом брата Ольгерда: не очень-то гигиенично, но безопаснее незащищенного секса, по крайней мере, пока в слюне нет крови, а в крови нет ретровируса. А если суждено им заболеть - что ж, они заболеют и будут открывать у себя симптом за симптомом: вот частые простуды, а вот лихорадка, вот истощение, а вот озноб и слабость, вот, наконец, пневмония, безумие и смерть, кремация, занавес. И оглянувшись назад, вспомнят ночь в Ла Верне и подумают: господи, до чего же глупо я поступил, что поддался ему, до чего же глупо он поступил, что поддался мне.  
Брат Ольгерд докурил и вылез из-под одеяла, потянулся за одеждой, завершая сцену. Утро не наступало, небо чернело за окном, и даже жаворонки не пели от холода. Уходишь ты? Еще не рассвело. Людвиг подвинулся к краю кровати, на его место, на нагретую простыню, и вздохнул от удовольствия, чувствуя, что сейчас уснет. Лекарство подействовало, как надо, смягчив боль: он не был отравлен, он только устал. Брат Ольгерд тихо одевался, пряча поджарое сильное тело, светлые волосы в паху и подмышками, мышцы, голубые вены, шрам на спине; превращался из любовника в монаха: как легко было это маскарадное преображение - накинул рясу и исчез, стал другим, невинным человеком. Длинные четки обвили его запястье, он наклонился, застегивая сандалии, и стукнул об пол привеской-крестом. Так стучала ручка, которую обронил Людвиг, так стучал клубок сестры Клары.  
\- Отдыхайте, Людвиг, покойной ночи. И не думайте ни о чем дурном.  
\- Как вы думаете, мы когда-нибудь увидимся снова?  
\- Я думаю, мы увидимся завтра, - с улыбкой ответил брат Ольгерд. - Вы же уедете утром, правда? Я бы хотел попрощаться с вами.  
\- Значит, мы больше никогда не встретимся?  
\- Мне кажется, вы вряд ли этого захотите. Но может быть, мы еще встретимся где-нибудь... например, в городе Горьком.  
Или в раю, или на поле боя, - добавил бы Людвиг, продлевая полувлюбленную болтовню. Город Горький становился символом, местом всех невозможных и неизбежных встреч: со всего мира собирались там странники, сходились под окнами академика Сахарова, кланялись и кричали издалека: как, и вы здесь? и вы? и вы? какое совпадение! Им предлагали выпить чаю с полонием, но они просили сахару и били чашки, не сделав ни глотка; их зазывали за угол почитать стихи, а они, не расслышав, забирались на скамейку и скандировали на весь двор: «Когда же нет свободы и следа», - и так далее, пока не стащат на землю. И очутившись там, среди веселых теней, Людвиг не стал бы искать брата Ольгерда; о нет, он спрашивал бы всех: вы не видали здесь женщину из ГДР с огнестрельною раной в виске, вы не видали здесь еще одну женщину, без ран, но с паспортом на имя норвежки Ольсен? Нет, нет, молодой человек, не видали, обратитесь в справочное бюро.  
Вдруг очень близко и гулко ударил колокол, разгоняя мечты и мороки, освещая мир вместо солнца. Все предметы очнулись и выступили из темноты, теперь нужно было назвать их и удержать на месте: проснулось все вокруг, проснулись стены, пол, постель, картины, проснулись стол, ковры, засовы, крюк, весь гардероб, буфет, свеча, гардины. Ночь кончилась вмиг, оставив немного времени на утреннюю дремоту - чтобы лишь свести веко с веком, позабыть себя самого и не спрашивать поутру: боже мой, что же я натворил? Ничего особенного, ничего такого, что нельзя простить и развеять по ветру. Брат Ольгерд мягко приподнял Людвига за плечи, поцеловал и уложил обратно, как куклу, до подбородка укрыл одеялом. Колокол загудел снова, протяжнее и тише, внизу хлопнула дверь, кто-то вошел в пустой, им принадлежавший дом, и населил его, и присвоил. А Людвиг смахнул поцелуй с губ и спросил:  
\- Неужели вы теперь пойдете на молитву?  
\- Что ж такого в том, чтобы теперь пойти на молитву? Впрочем, я прежде, пожалуй, приму душ.  
\- И не боитесь, что уснете в церкви?  
\- Нет, не боюсь, там слишком громко поют.  
\- Вы будете говорить об этом на исповеди? О нашей встрече, о сексе?  
\- Да, наверно. Да, конечно, я скажу. Господи, чего только ни приходится выслушивать исповедникам, они ко всему привыкли.  
\- И я бы мог исповедаться вам, если бы захотел?  
\- Благословите меня, отец мой, оттого, что я согрешил... Разве вы католик?  
\- Нет, я агностик, - признался Людвиг. - Это так важно?  
\- Совсем не важно, - ответил брат Ольгерд. - Богу-то какая разница? Поэтому просто рассказывайте все ему напрямую, сколько хотите, а я не буду подслушивать, как порядочный человек.  
Он вновь наклонился к Людвигу, поцеловал - теперь уж точно в последний раз - и отступил назад, к своим церквям и колокольным трелям. Обнимемся. Прощай. Я спрыгну в сад. В коридоре почему-то горели выключенные прежде лампы, и когда брат Ольгерд открыл дверь, свет выплеснулся ему навстречу, затянул высокий проем, как дым. Кожа подернулась трупною желтизной, впору было воскликнуть: «О боже, у меня недобрый глаз!» - и скороговоркою согнать его на гробовое дно. Но дверь захлопнулась за ним, и свет погас, он все-таки ушел - в душ, на молитву, в Мантую или в могилу, попробуй-ка, узнай наверняка. Не слишком ли много мертвецов в этом монастыре, не раздать ли им скрипочки и флейты, пусть заманивают живых в свою пляску, кружатся с ними, юбки подхватив? Людвиг отпустил его с радостью, без сожалений: если суждено ему погибнуть, так что же, пускай погибает, лишь бы не при Людвиге, а где-нибудь подальше.

3

А утром Людвиг проснулся легко и счастливо, будто проспал всю ночь напролет, часов десять-двенадцать подряд. Он вылечился, он отдохнул, он все забыл. А как насчет кругов под глазами? мигреней? грусти после соития? нет, слава богу, обошлось, он не плакал во сне и не видал кошмаров. Все будет, как надо, - уверял его брат Ольгерд накануне, соблазняя и завлекая в постель, - и все и вправду вышло, как надо, как и должно быть. Ни горечи, ни злости, ни разочарований не осталось от прожитых, проспанных, проведенных вдвоем часов (а брат Ольгерд продолжил бы перечень: «...ни дома, ни изгнанья, забвенья - нет, и нет - воспоминанья, и боли, вызывающей усталость», - и так далее, по отпечатанному на машинке «Шествию», на-шествию, наизусть и не заглядывая в слепую четвертую копию, потому что помнил до конца, почти до конца, и запинался лишь на последнем шестистишье; «стучит машинка, вот и все, дружок» - а что дальше? а дальше надо бы все-таки перечитать поэму целиком и закрыть эту скобку).  
Людвиг застелил кровать и взбил смятую подушку, завернул презервативы в газету и бросил в корзину, вымылся с головы до ног, бормоча: «И жизнь мне кажется светлой и свободной... и жизнь мне кажется светлой и свободной... когда...» - а когда именно, уже позабыл. И неважно, и все равно, он радовался свету и свободе без условий, без уточнений, и думал, что позавтракает потом, в долине. Сейчас даже есть не хотелось, и теплая вода в графине бодрила лучше кофе; он вдруг перебрал в памяти всю ночь - встречу у креста, разговоры о любви, предательстве, городе Горьком, обрывки переведенных наспех стихов и неспешные, необорванные поцелуи, - он сжал эту ночь и прожил заново, и ощутил удивительную благодарность и нежность, как будто брат Ольгерд и вправду спас его от безумия или смерти. «Когда бы не вы, я все-таки бросился бы с горы», - очень мило звучало запоздалое признание, и Людвиг, не произнося его, заранее знал ответ: «Когда бы не я, вы бы покурили в одиночестве, вздохнули и легли спать, вот и все. Я всего лишь составил вам компанию, не за что меня хвалить, я вас не спасал». Тем лучше, брат Ольгерд, тем лучше, значит, Людвиг теперь ничем вам был не обязан - как вы бы непременно сказали, «ни крупицей души», - и значит, он мог уйти из Ла Верны навсегда, налегке, без посоха и без раковины в волосах.  
Остались мелочи: накинуть куртку на плечи, сойти вниз и попрощаться с сестрой Кларой. Спасибо за все, сестра, вы были очень добры, жаль, что он больше вас никогда не увидит, ведь даже бог, если верить последним известьям, не всемогущ и не может устроить вам еще одну встречу. Вы накликали Людвигу не гибель, а утешение, а он ничем не отплатил вам за вашу любезность. Что ж, теперь было слишком поздно, он все растратил, он не успевал купить вам ни травки, ни серебряных подков, ни сластей - чтобы вы, набив рот орехами в сахаре и цукатами в меду, спросили невнятно: «Людвиг любит?» - и он бы ответил: «Люблю, люблю». И поклявшись в этой любви, он бы все равно уехал, он вернулся бы в свою милую и скучную Германию, к семицветной радуге, к квартету Моцарта, к дыму из трубы, к ванильному запаху печений, ко всем выдуманным и названным элементам, из которых складывался чей-то текст - не тот ли текст, где жили веницийские и вюртембергские близнецы, бедные мальчики Ричардо и Эрнест? Впрочем, это была бы чужая страна, не родина и не дом, и он оказался бы чужим - и в стране, и в тексте, когда бы и вправду явился туда. Незачем стараться, и стремиться, и влюбляться, отпуск кончен, шествие прошло. И сестра Клара из-за высокого стола взглянула на него безразлично, уронила каплю чернил вместо крови и сказала, отпуская его прочь, навсегда вычеркивая из своей книги:  
\- Ах, Людвиг, доброе утро. Я и не думала, что вы встанете так рано.  
\- Доброе утро, сестра Клара. Я бы поспал еще, но я сегодня уезжаю и боюсь опоздать.  
Good morrow, cousin. Is the day so young? Непроизнесенные реплики промелькнули в воздухе вместе с золотою пылью - зачем проговаривать их вслух, когда все и так ясно и все кончено, и нет никакой тоски о том, что могло быть, но не сбылось. Сумасшедшие цитаты украшали жизнь, Людвиг, сам того не зная, заразился от брата Ольгерда дурною болезнью, пострашнее сифилиса и СПИДа. Теперь ему тоже хотелось вспоминать и повторять случайные, бессвязные строчки - просто так, ни для кого, для себя самого, чтобы наэлектризовать воздух, кивнуть брату Ольгерду издалека: я вижу вас, я помню вас. Пока длилось это наваждение - длилась и ночь, затянутая праздничная ночь, пусть без праздника и полнолуния, но с полным солнцем, вставшим в положенный срок. И хоть он и боялся опоздать, а все-таки никуда не спешил: ни о чем не волнуйтесь, твердили ему, все устроится, все обойдется. И он верил этим утешениям - а что же ему оставалось? - и только пожал плечами сейчас, переступая из несовершенного вида глаголов в совершенный вид, в перфект и в parfait, когда сестра Клара попросила мягко:  
\- Пожалуйста, подождите минуту, всего одну минуту. Я сейчас закончу.  
\- Encore un moment, monsieur le bourreau, un petit moment.  
\- О господи, вы и по-французски говорите.  
\- Я не говорю, что вы. Это я притворяюсь.  
\- А казались прежде таким искренним.  
Ах, мало ли, каким он казался: все вокруг притворялись, и он был не хуже, он тоже кое-что скрывал - ну хотя бы шрам под одеждой. Не на двоих, а опять на троих разложили эту сцену: вчера к «тем же» прибавили брата Ольгерда, а сегодня - другого, нового персонажа, потому что надо менять как можно чаще лица и не привязываться к одному. У стола сестры Клары стоял щуплый, очень усталый человек в сером костюме: среднего роста и без особых примет, полысевший, полуседой, с видом на жительство в нагрудном кармане, с устаревшим нансеновским паспортом, с какой-нибудь бессмысленною бумажкой. Что ж, вполне приличный господин, приличнее не найти: знакомьтесь, Людвиг, это - апатрид, последний ди-пи, навечно перемещенный, у него-то точно не было ни родины, ни дома, а одно изгнанье. Он уже расписался в книге и спрятал бумажник, и сестра Клара подала ему ключ: не большой, как у Людвига, а маленький, на железном кольце. «Я вам дам угловой номер, он самый тихий». «Разве здесь не всегда тихо в это время года?» «Вы все-таки наш единственный постоялец теперь». «Постоялец, а не посторонний?» Как там дальше? вы со стороны, это другое дело, а мы здесь всегда рады вам. Они беседовали вполголоса, и новый гость медленно подбирал слова, сглатывал, кашлял, сжимая ключ в руках. Кадык дергался на его птичьей шее, он запрокидывал голову, но не надменно, а беззащитно, и воротничок был ему слишком велик. Достался ли ему хороший костюм с чужого плеча, или он сам исхудал, испортив себе желудок на дурных обедах? - ах, и то, и другое объяснение подходило, выбирайте любое по вкусу. Он-то наверняка приехал сюда молиться, он не замечал, как прекрасна пьеса, в которую он угодил, как слаженно все играют, и как сам он невольно встраивается в общую игру. Довольно, - велел кто-то, - уберите с него солнце. Солнце убрали, набросили тень, как плащ, и в его старательной, чуточку невнятной речи вдруг не прозвучало, а просияло: «туда? наверх?». Сестра Клара кивнула и повторила мелодично: да, да, наверх, - и Людвиг на миг оцепенел от наслаждения, услышав, как она произносит «in alto», одним лишь голосом поднимая ввысь комнату, себя и всех вокруг. Пол ушел из-под ног, тело утратило вес: он мог взлететь сейчас, подчинившись ее приказу, - вверх, сквозь этажи и перекрытия, сквозь прозрачные облака, прямо в небо. Но постоялец в сером - постоялец, а не посторонний - опередил его, подхватил чемодан и побрел по лестнице, одолевая ступеньку за ступенькой. А сестра Клара улыбнулась, и Людвиг снова увидел ее мертвую, на полу дюссельдорфского аэропорта, с порыжевшими от крови волосами.  
\- Ну, вот и все, - произнесла она. - Теперь я могу попрощаться с вами, как следует.  
\- А как же следует прощаться со мной?  
\- До свидания, возвращайтесь к нам когда-нибудь. Мы будем вам рады.  
\- Но вы всем будете рады, а не только мне. И к вам уже пришел новый странник, зачем же вам я?  
\- Он все-таки не заменит вас. Тогда останьтесь еще хоть на день.  
\- Я не могу, мне пора домой.  
\- Что ж, очень жаль. Знаете, брат Ольгерд тоже уехал сегодня утром.  
\- Да, в самом деле? - равнодушно сказал Людвиг. - Обидно, я хотел еще раз увидеть его. Но ничего не поделаешь, значит, ему надо было уехать. Прощайте, сестра Клара.  
\- Прощайте, Людвиг. Храни вас бог.  
Она ногой отбивала «Девятнадцатый нервный срыв» - нет, не ногой, конечно, а чертовым копытцем, высекала веселый звук. Well, it seems to me that you have seen too much in too few years, и так далее, до припева, you better stop, look around. Кому она вонзала в сердце свои спицы, кого укрывала прямой и длинной, погребальной пеленой? Людвиг уже не успевал узнать и отступал все дальше, вглядываясь в ее изменяющееся, невыносимое лицо. Здесь могло произойти что угодно, как во сне, здесь ничему не удивлялись, каждому безумцу давали приют, каждого нормального человека обещали сделать безумцем. Еще чуть-чуть, и Людвиг тоже сошел бы с ума, не устав за лето, и бог весть, что бы с ним тогда стало. Или в воздухе разливалось сумасшествие, или воробьи уже чирикали проповеди по-латыни, или сладкий прозрачный дым поднимался к небу, словно над Вудстоком, - не все ли равно, он уезжал, вот и все, а они оставались, чтобы веселиться дальше, среди светлых сосен, в капеллах и в гротах, на площади Циферблата. И если б сестра Клара, захлопав в ладоши, вдруг воскликнула громко: «Вы выиграли игру о Ла Верне, поздравляю вас!» - он ответил бы: «Мне все равно, я больше не играю», - и точно так же, как сейчас, забросил рюкзак на плечо и шагнул за кулисы.  
Ла Верна вновь лежала перед ним, он мог обойти ее в последний раз, попрощаться с каждым камнем, раз не пришлось проститься с братом Ольгердом. Топились печи, послушник отмывал дочиста скамью у церковной стены, немая буфетчица доставала из колодца ведро воды. Людвиг улыбнулся ей, и она улыбнулась в ответ, произнесла глухо и мягко: «Вы уезжаете? Очень жаль». Ее губы утратили первоначальную немоту, зато слова обрели форму, выпорхнули легко, зазвенели на все лады: «Вы уезжаете? Очень жаль!» - совсем не так звучали ночью строчки из Гейне, тревожа понапрасну, обещая какую-то любовь и какое-то утешение. Что ж, все вышло лучше, чем он ожидал: doch weiter, weiter, он был утешен и прощен, он покидал Ла Верну с легким сердцем, никто его не провожал, и не надо. Вода лилась через край, послушник выжимал тряпку тонкими красными пальцами, занавески плескались в окнах странноприимного дома, и Людвиг, оглянувшись назад, уже не мог найти свое окно, а за ним - комнату с оштукатуренными стенами, с распятием, с заправленною постелью.  
Он прошел под белыми арками, под висячими фонарями, мимо поленниц с яблоневыми дровами, мимо глиняных сосудов с зерном и вином. В кадках рос можжевельник, стекла синели от отраженного неба, на теплой каменной кладке проступали солнечные пятна. Сестра Клара говорила вчера: в конце концов можно поверить, что здесь нет ничего, кроме стола и книги, кроме этих стен, перекрещенных досок, колоколов, даже бог покажется лишним. В конце концов, вы ошибались, сестра Клара, потому что искали бога в отдельных формах, а он ускользал от вас, дразнил, пересмеивался вдалеке, раздваивался, раздроблялся, прячась - вот тут начиналась очередная цитата – «в зеркальных отражениях, в растворении цвета среди частиц упорядоченной материи, в блеске дневного света на мокрой листве». И вы никак не могли настичь его, наколоть на спицу, ввязать в шарф, в покрывало, в театральную завесу - не занавес.  
Двери в галерею стигматов были распахнуты настежь, как в весенней уборке, вымытый пол блестел от влаги, и кошка ходила снова туда-сюда, оставляя пятипалые следы. Ах ты, милая, все сторожишь? - не смел спросить Людвиг; надо бы поклониться почтительно: ах вы, сударыня кошка, не ругайте меня за то, что ничего не принес вам и не сказал спасибо. Потолочные балки закоптились и почернели, сколько лет, сколько веков пробирались здесь монахи по вечерам, да не со свечами, а с факелами, пугаясь собственных теней и мяуканья из мрака? А не лучше ли провести электричество, развесить лампочки поярче, чтоб все сияло, и нечистый дух сам боялся сюда войти? Лучше-то лучше, но очень скучно: вся долина светится по вечерам, пусть хоть на горе будет темно и покойно, чтоб не видеть лиц, а слушать лишь голоса и чувствовать в своей ладони чью-то чужую ладонь.  
\- Молодой человек! Вы, вы, подождите, пожалуйста. Я за вами бегу, бегу, остановитесь уже, вам говорят.  
Я ж веду тебя открыто - что ж ты бегаешь, подлец? Рано радовался Людвиг, решив, что освободился, оторвался от этой земли: он-то всех отпустил, да его еще не отпустили. Остановитесь уже, вам говорят, и пройдемте на пять минут, обсудим кое-что, мы ведь к вам со всей душой, а вы от нас шарахаетесь, как от ладана. Неужели ему все-таки передали - половым и воздушно-капельным путем, в придачу к высокой литературной болезни - не СПИД даже (если бы СПИД!), а собачье советское чутье, и теперь он в каждом прохожем подозревал ищейку, топтуна, агента внешней охранки? А ну, побегай еще, и мы тебе ноги переломаем, будешь знать! Брат Ольгерд наставлял его ночью: главное - не бойтесь их, а чуть что, грозите им полицией, полицию они сами боятся. Кому сучок, а кому коньячок, к начальству на кой паяться... И конечно, ничего не подписывайте, не курите их сигареты, и чаю с ними не пейте: полоний они на вас тратить не станут, а вот желудок испортят в два счета, просто так, чтоб вы знали, что с ними не шутят, а сами они - серьезные люди.  
\- Боже мой, да вы что, оглохли?  
Дыхания не хватило бедняге, он захлебнулся, как в воде, пошел ко дну. Плохи дела в ведомстве, где пускают бегать по следу не быстрых и легких - чтоб нос по ветру держали и землю этим носом рыли - а дряхлых, хромых, списанных в архив. Много ли набегаешь с такой инвалидной командой, это ж курам на смех, когда надо обкладывать внутренних врагов по форме номер раз и два, дышать им в затылок, тащить на ковер, за глотку брать - а ну, спой теперь, а ну, подрыгайся, умник! протестуешь? свободу народу? декабрист нашелся, едри твою мать! - и по почкам, по ребрам, по морде, пока кровью не заплюет и пощады не попросит. Нанять бы ражих парней, прикормить, приодеть получше - и натравить по всем правилам: было бы быстрее, дешевле и проще. Ведь как там Буковского били? часа четыре, коленом в лицо и в спину, и еще гладили по щеке «с какой-то сладострастной улыбочкой»: больно тебе, мальчик, а будет еще больней. Вот и с ним, с этим Людвигом, так бы справились в два счета - не один на один, а втроем, впятером, всемером на одного, чтоб не пикнул, чтоб сразу поджал хвост. Чем возиться, кланяться и разводить церемонии, лучше к ногтю его, и дело с концом. Ах, все верно, все верно, вы правы, но поймите и пожалейте родное ведомство, у него свои интересы: пускай старички чем-нибудь займутся, принесут пользу государству, на пенсии они захиреют, а тут все-таки при деле, пусть и при плохом.  
Ну и ладно, решил Людвиг, если я остановлюсь, что они со мной сделают? Ударят или пригрозят, или спросят, который час, или - скорее всего - извинятся и скажут, что обознались. И отчего же – «они», когда там был один только «он», замученный и загнанный, бессильный, безоружный: с ним и женщина справится, и ребенок, вот он и не лезет, не распускает руки. Ему дали установку: не брать, подходить персонально, попугаем - но брать погодим; и он, задыхаясь, держал дистанцию и пыхтел: я за вами бегу, бегу, меня сейчас инфаркт хватит, а вам наплевать. Еще как наплевать, сказано же выше - с кровью, и Людвиг сглотнул, обернулся и узнал нового гостя в сером костюме, своего заместителя в странноприимном доме. Ни интриги, ни погони, ни слежки: он оставил чемодан в холодной комнате, включил обогреватель и поспешил прочь, вот и все, и никто ничего ему не приказывал, и никто его никуда не посылал. Вы из какой-нибудь организации? - спрашивали его ласково в гостиницах и на вокзалах, в вагонах-ресторанах и в спальных вагонах, в парках, даже в магазинах, и протягивали руку к его документам, к пятифранковому паспорту Нансена с выцветшею печатью. Да нет, отвечал он словами Людвига и улыбался и его улыбкой, да нет, что вы, я сам по себе, и я ни за кем не бегаю, я, наоборот, убегаю от всех, а это совсем другое дело.  
\- Я - Борис, - сказал он, ударяя на «о» (а Людвиг подумал: ну, наверно, поляк). - Подождите одну минуту, я вас не задержу.  
\- Я знаю.  
\- Что вы знаете? Как меня зовут? Откуда вы знаете?  
\- Нет, не то. Я знаю, что вы не станете задерживать меня. У вас, скорее всего, нет приказа.  
\- Послушайте, если вы хотите посмеяться...  
\- Я не хочу, - сказал Людвиг. - Простите меня. Я пошутил, получилось глупо. Не обращайте внимания. Чем я могу вам помочь?  
\- Эта монахиня внизу говорила, что вы, слава богу, понимаете по-немецки. Объясните мне, пожалуйста, как мне спуститься в Sasso Spicco. Я здесь впервые, ничего не могу найти.  
\- Неужели сестра Клара не смогла вам рассказать?  
\- А, ее зовут сестра Клара? Она куда-то исчезла, только что была здесь и пропала.  
Была и пропала - опять умчалась в пустыню, в Вудсток, на Луну, вдохнуть и выдохнуть, освежить грим. Борис еще не понял, куда угодил, не разглядел в воздухе прозрачной театральной пыли. И Людвиг подумал с внезапным состраданием: туго ему придется, если он приехал сюда молиться, а не восхищаться, лучше бы выбрал Ассизи, там поспокойнее, там нет гранита и злой чепухи. На нем топорщился пиджак - наверно, дорогой, но дурно сшитый, купленный без примерки, наспех и на бегу. Таких персонажей мимоходом убивали в пьесах, тащили трупы за кулисы и бросали, немного не дотащив: и до конца акта ноги в начищенных ботинках торчали сбоку, ни туда, ни сюда. Морщины, стеклышки в стальной оправе, желтые руки, больная печень, галстучек и крахмальные (это с поезда-то!) манжеты; останавливались здесь и значительные лица, а Борис был по всем приметам - лицо незначительное, с деньгами, но уже без сил.  
Ах, в эти дни Ла Верну посещали одни иностранцы, лишь один из двух карабинеров умел говорить по-итальянски, а все остальные объяснялись наугад, на родных, неродных, подслушанных, сию минуту выдуманных наречиях. И Борис смягчал твердые немецкие слова, окружал их славянским акцентом, как ватой; оттого-то и к нему, как к брату Ольгерду, приставали товарищи из внешней разведки, угощали за свой счет и спрашивали: но вы, конечно, понимаете, почему мы вас пригласили? ах, вот как, «ума не приложу», ну-ну? а вы приложите ума. Все равно не понимаете? Ну ладно, ступайте и учтите: наше терпение - не беспредельно. И напевали вслед Борису - чтоб подумал о своем поведении, крепко подумал, - то, что еще не было написано, но все-таки существовало много, много лет: «Ну почему вы с нами так неоткровенны? Ну почему вы с нами так неоткровенны? Ну почему вы с нами так неоткровенны? Вы с нами так неоткровенны - почему?».  
Зачем ему-то понадобилось спускаться в Sasso Spicco, чем ему не угодили проветренные капеллы, уютная церквушка-кьезетта Святой Марии Ангельской, солнечная базилика с отполированными скамьями, что его тянуло вниз, в заплесневелую зелень, чего он там не видал? Будь Людвиг беспечнее и веселее, то сказал бы ласково: вы там поосторожнее, идите не по стеночке, а посередине, не то вас расстреляют по ошибке. А сверху никто и не услышит выстрелов, и даже если вы начнете кричать, ничего не выйдет: раз вы сами встали к стенке рядом с крестом, значит, знали, чем все кончится. В своей смерти вините только себя. Он промолчал, разумеется, он понятия не имел, что можно так шутить с кем угодно, и с приятелем, который ничему не поверит, и даже с незнакомцем вроде Бориса, который, еще чего доброго, все примет всерьез. Брат Ольгерд не научил его за ночь смеяться над другими - и не надо, Людвигу не к лицу (не ко рту и не к горлу) был недобрый смех.  
\- Она вернется, я думаю, она ушла ненадолго.  
\- Кто это - она? - не понял Борис. - Какая еще она, о ком вы говорите?  
\- Сестра Клара. Вы же сами сказали, что она пропала, но я думаю, она скоро вернется.  
\- О боже мой, какое мне дело до этой вашей сестры Клары, я не о ней спрашиваю. Мне нужно в Sasso Spicco, объясните мне, наконец, как туда пройти, я же заблужусь, я ничего здесь не знаю.  
\- Да вы ведь уже пришли, смотрите - вот и табличка. Тут все очень легко.  
Людвиг подвел его к спуску в Sasso Spicco и подумал: все повторяется, значит, завтра Борис покажет следующему постояльцу, как сходить вниз, и пообещает непременно - пойдемте, вам понравится. Опять тянуло сыростью, и деревья отбрасывали зеленые тени, а вечером здесь жгли свечи и пели, поднимались по лестнице один за другим, и послушник с родинкой улыбался, не разбирая, кто ловит его улыбку. Поскорей бы, что ли, пришла зима, ну и так далее, сколько можно, в конце концов, твердить одно и то же? Борис шагнул через высокий порожек, оттолкнулся легко, как отталкивались от берега, прыгая в лодку, и махнул рукой, то ли прощаясь, то ли сердясь на себя: забыл весла, а без них уплыть отсюда и не вернуться домой. И Людвигу вдруг захотелось отпустить его ввысь, произнести, словно заклинание, «in alto» сестры Клары, и пожелать счастливого пути, мягких облаков, огромного неба. Пусть вас не ведут, Борис, пусть ваши телефоны не прослушивают, и пусть вам не грозят автомобильною катастрофой, несчастным случаем, кирпичом на голову: живите спокойно, вы никому не мешаете, вы никому не нужны. Как там ночью говорил брат Ольгерд, повторяя чьи-то слова: «У вас армия и флот, а нас четыре человека - чего же вы боитесь?» - да, кажется, так, и Людвиг мог бы успокоить Бориса: а вы и вовсе один, они и не думают, что вы опасны. Ничего они вам не сделают, ну, припугнут и отстанут, не переживайте, они вас сильнее боятся. Но он не знал, что Бориса надо успокаивать, и некогда ему было разбираться, в чем дело, и кто такой Борис, и зачем этот Борис сюда явился, и какая волна его принесла - первая, вторая или третья.  
\- Идите по лестнице до конца, там будет крест у стены, у обломка скалы. Не бойтесь, вы не заблудитесь, там нельзя заблудиться.  
\- А вылезти оттуда? - серьезно спросил Борис. - Сколько там ступенек, вы не считали?  
\- Нет, не считал. Но эта лестница совсем не крутая, по ней легко идти.  
\- В вашем возрасте все легко, молодой человек.  
\- Если, конечно, не поднимать оттуда чье-то тело.  
\- Свое собственное тело, свое собственное.  
\- Ну конечно, собственное, чье же еще.  
\- К тому же, кажется, там сыро, как в болоте. Черт знает что, не святилище, а могила, гиблое место, а у меня и так плеврит.  
\- Нет, там хорошо, вот увидите, вам понравится. Может быть, немного похоже на могилу, но на зеленую.  
\- Этого еще не хватало. У кого бывает зеленая могила?  
\- Не знаю, - ответил Людвиг.  
Он не посмел объяснить - по брату Ольгерду - что зеленая могила дана тому, у кого красное дыханье и гибкий смех, он лишь смотрел, как бедный Борис один спускается по ступеням, осторожно ставит ноги, чтоб не поскользнуться, не слететь вниз, не сломать шею на влажных камнях, не умереть, короче говоря. Ах, он умер, госпожа, он - холодный прах, в головах - зеленый дерн, опять зеленый, и зима никак не может справиться с этим цветом. Маленькая плешь блестела на его макушке, как серебряная монета, - откуда явилось это сравнение, неужели тоже из стихов, которых Людвиг не читал? Брат Ольгерд отыскал бы подходящую строчку, пробормотал под нос и перевел тут же: дальше - еще не припомню - и дальше как будто оборвано. Вдруг хрипло закричала ворона, пролетела наискосок через площадь, хлопая крыльями, как в киносъемке, и Борис - странник, паломник, пилигрим, cher Boris de quelqu'un - остановился и поднял голову, взглянул на Людвига снизу вверх, из мшистой, из могильной ямы. Да, пожалуй, он немного побледнел и задышал тяжелее, запыхался, как несколько минут назад, когда спешил за Людвигом и умолял: остановитесь, да остановитесь, наконец, что же вы бегаете, подлец!.. За чем он гнался теперь, за своей печалью, за страхом, за невозможным, ускользающим утешением? Или у него попросту начинался сердечный приступ, а он не захватил с собою валидола, или он задыхался, потому что у него и так был плеврит? Ах, бедный, бедный, как можно вести себя безрассудно в его-то годы, будто ему жизнь не дорога; он бы дотянул до нового века, если б берегся, но уже поздно, что ж поделать, он сойдет в землю навек, но оплакан милой.  
\- Что с вами? - громко сказал Людвиг. - Вам дурно? Теряете сознание? Я сейчас спущусь.  
\- Не надо. Со мною все в порядке, это ничего. Кто там кричал? Ворона?  
\- Да. Вы испугались?  
\- Да, - проговорил он, - испугался. Это дурная примета, дурная. Идите себе, не волнуйтесь, вы же спешите.  
\- Я не спешу.  
\- Спешите, я же вижу. Не мешайте мне, я хочу вниз.  
Борис досадливо отмахнулся и повторил тише: «Я хочу вниз, не мешайте», - а стеклышки в оправе соскользнули с его носа, и он поймал их, не глядя. Судите сами, не так уж он неловок и стар, он еще поживет, не торопитесь его хоронить. А вы-то обрадовались: инфаркт, инсульт, плеврит! а вы-то пустились высчитывать, дорого ли встанут похороны в этой дыре. Не дождетесь, торжествующе отвечал Борис и ему подобные - на все вопросы о самочувствии, и добавлял, слово в слово по анекдоту: «И мне бы ваши заботы, господин учитель». А скажите-ка мне, сколько ног у таракана, сколько перьев у вороны, - мне бы ваши заботы, мне бы ваших тараканов, и подумаешь, ворона, чего ее бояться! Когда забыли лобзанья, нейдут на свиданье, тогда это, конечно, дурная примета, а птичий грай и крик - чепуха и не стоит вниманья. Господи, какие слабые рифмы, это невыносимо. «Вам плохо?» - повторяли по кругу сестра Клара, брат Ольгерд, а теперь и сам Людвиг, с мнимою заботливостью, с тайным страхом - ведь тот, у кого они спрашивали, мог воскликнуть: да, мне плохо, спасите меня, - и умереть у них на руках. Возись тогда со скучным чужим мертвецом, устраивай поудобнее, выбирай ему гроб по размеру, нет, лучше не доводить до смерти, обойтись как-нибудь. И каждый предлагал свое лекарство: сестра Клара молилась и вязала, брат Ольгерд читал стихи и обнимал, а Людвиг смотрел сверху вниз и думал: нет, слишком поздно, он уже не жилец, а я из-за него не успею на автобус. Что-нибудь непременно бы помогло, не одно, так другое; смотрите-ка, вот все и прошло, как не бывало, как не болело, это ложная тревога, граждане, проверка бдительности. Это все не про настоящее, дружок.  
\- Вы уверены?  
\- Вполне уверен, я еще не выжил из ума. Идите, все в порядке. - И он помолчал и добавил мягче: - Здесь бы и остаться до самой смерти, молодой человек. Здесь бы и остаться.  
\- Вы соскучитесь, если проведете здесь столько лет, - ответил Людвиг. - До свидания. Простите, я действительно спешу.  
\- Прощайте, - сказал Борис. - Прощайте.  
Он отвернулся, и Людвиг отвернулся тоже; несколько секунд они простояли так, спиной к спине - но с лестницей посередине. Ветер захлопнул дверь в галерею стигматов, кошачья тень мелькнула за стеклом. Все уже проводили Людвига, распрощались с ним, и теперь удивлялись: как, вы до сих пор здесь? - нет, не люди удивлялись, а камни, кусты и фрески, «стол, ковры, засовы, крюк», и странноприимный дом, и все капеллы, и солнечные часы на стене. Ступайте, наконец, вы - свободны, мы больше вас не задерживаем, ступайте, сколько можно переминаться с ноги на ногу и ждать чудес. Скоро кончится век, как короток век, - это ветки деревьев отстукивали в противофазе, чередуя ритмичные строки. И Людвигу отчего-то захотелось сказать вслух: «Я больше никогда сюда не вернусь», - и пожелать счастья даже захлопнутой двери. Но он промолчал, чтоб не стать смешным и не разрушить древесную мелодию контрданса, и чтобы все-таки вернуться сюда – «не оставив следа, а зачем этот след».  
Все с ним уже случилось, воспоминаний хватит на всю жизнь. «Ну, как ты отдохнул?» - спросят его дома, а он ответит: «Спасибо, очень хорошо». А что же ты видел? - а что же он видел? цветные терракоты Андреа и Джованни делла Роббиа, дерюжную рясу Франциска, церкви, пещеры и травы, разных людей в божьем зверинце, запрокинутое чужое лицо на своей подушке, незнакомое лицо с сомкнутыми потемневшими веками, с улыбкой на губах. Слишком много, обо всем не расскажешь, да и не стоит, скучно слушать. «Но тебе хотя бы понравилось, или ты съездил зря?» - что тут сказать? ему понравилось, он съездил не зря, только не догадался сделать фотографии в дороге. Впрочем, напевали деревья, в этом мире случайностей нет, и не мне (не ему) сожалеть о судьбе. Он покинул Ла Верну и стал спускаться вниз, он за сутки привык к камням и разучился ходить по асфальту. В долине вновь, как вчера, белел густой взбитый туман, и от него веяло холодом. Солнце уже не грело или не могло согреть Людвига, он мерз и плотнее закручивал шарф вокруг горла, пытаясь удержать тепло. И не удивился - чему удивляться, так и должно было произойти, - когда брат Ольгерд догнал его на повороте и пошел рядом, словно они странствовали вдвоем: не бродяги и не преступники, а любовники, товарищи, попутчики на час, кто угодно, но не чужие друг другу.  
\- Вот и вы, - проговорил Людвиг, - а сестра Клара сказала, что вы уже уехали.  
\- Меня задержали ненадолго. Но, как видите, я все равно уезжаю.  
\- Так внезапно? Вчера мне казалось, что вы останетесь в Ла Верне надолго.  
\- Ненадолго, но дня на два я бы остался точно. Но мне позвонили утром и вызвали домой. Семейные дела, надо спешить.  
\- Что-то случилось? Мне очень жаль.  
\- Все обойдется, не жалейте, ничего страшного. Зато я смогу еще немного поговорить с вами.  
Он шагал легко и упруго, как и должен идти францисканец, нищий странник, называющий дорогу своей сестрою, а каждый камень на ней - своим братом. Дать ему посох из орешника или ольхи - и позабудешь, какой нынче век, может быть, из-за склона выйдет навстречу сам Франциск, улыбнется рассеянно и пожмет руку, и уронит несколько капель крови из стигматов. Что ее беречь, эту кровь, пусть льется на радость земле, а земля в ответ пусть хвалит бога: laudato si, mi signore, per sora terra, и так далее, по бумажке, все равно на каком языке. Брат Ольгерд на ходу поправил ворот, и Людвиг увидел багряное пятнышко на его указательном пальце: вот и стигматы, как по заказу, но ненастоящие, не на ладонях и не на ступнях. Прикоснулся ли он к волосам сестры Клары и измазался их ржавчиной и рыжиной, порезался ли о траву, о замерзший шиповник, - не узнать, да и к чему узнавать, это знание было бессмысленно, как след на снегу. «Вызвали домой» - а где был его дом: не в Латвии же (в Латвийской ССР), не на востоке, не в городе Горьком. Нет, Людвиг, ищите хоть всю жизнь, все равно ничего не найдете, той страны - на карте нет, в пространстве - нет. «Я живу ближе, чем вы думаете», - и этого утешения он не оставлял Людвигу; «я когда-нибудь сам вас найду», - еще хуже, не надо так лгать.  
\- Я смогу еще немного поговорить с вами, - повторил брат Ольгерд. - Иначе я бы не стал догонять вас.  
\- О чем поговорить?  
\- Не знаю. «Всегда найдется что-то важное...» Впрочем, все равно, я просто буду слушать ваш голос, Людвиг. Вряд ли мы когда-нибудь встретимся снова.  
\- Вы не хотите этого сами или думаете, что я не хочу?  
\- Ни то, ни другое. Но мы оба не будем искать встречи специально, а случайно мы уже встретились вчера.  
\- И нам больше не повезет.  
\- Да, нам больше не повезет. Но тем лучше для вас, хоть вы еще не подозреваете об этом.  
\- Не бойтесь, брат Ольгерд, я не буду специально разыскивать вас.  
\- Разве что в городе Горьком.  
\- Да, разве что там. Но когда еще меня туда впустят... У вас кровь на руке, вы поранились?  
\- Испачкался, - спокойно ответил брат Ольгерд. - Не обращайте внимания. И прощайте.  
\- Уже?  
\- Срежу путь по этой тропе. А вы ступайте вниз, вам незачем торопиться.  
\- Я могу проводить вас еще, - сказал Людвиг. - Мне все равно, где спускаться, если я попаду в долину в конце концов.  
Он не забыл, как хотел броситься ночью с горы: все равно, где спускаться, лишь бы попасть в долину, не погибнуть, а перестать чувствовать, очнуться утром и уйти на автобусную остановку. Теперь он почти ничего не чувствовал и шел вниз, с расписанием автобусов в кармане, с травяными настоями от бессонницы в рюкзаке. В бутылочках зеленого стекла плескались мелисса, лаванда, мирт и боярышник, обещали покой и легкий сон в русалочьей постели. А если перелистать «Илиаду», нашептывал лекарь за левым плечом, если найти в ней список черных кораблей и прочитать хотя бы до половины, то уснешь еще крепче и слаще, и море подойдет к твоему изголовью. Ну, хорошо, пусть лаванда и тысячелистник, пусть черные корабли, фанодорм, грелка у ног, лед на лбу, что угодно, не мог же он снова и снова принимать лекарство брата Ольгерда, не мог же он вечно прятаться в чужие объятия. Сожалел ли он о том, что случилось? О нет, нисколько, ему только не хотелось растягивать эту связь. Куда как проще и честнее заплатить друг другу одинаковую сумму, расцеловаться и разойтись навсегда: ни адресов, ни фамилий, а если и встретишь его через год, то, конечно, уже не узнаешь.  
\- Нет, Людвиг, идите прямо. Нам надо расстаться сейчас.  
\- Как хотите, - сказал Людвиг. - Наверно, вы правы. Нам лучше расстаться сейчас.  
\- Вы же не сожалеете, я надеюсь?  
\- Нет, что вы. Я был очень рад.  
\- Едва ли вы когда-нибудь повторите этот опыт.  
\- Да, едва ли. Все-таки это не то, что мне нужно. Это не для меня.  
Он бы сам не сумел назвать, что же было не так: все хорошо, но... нет, вовсе не больно, очень приятно, но... я был очень рад, но... Наверно, все-таки немного не хватило любви, другого объяснения нет. Все остальное не имело значения: ни пол партнера, ни мимолетность знакомства; все хорошо, вовсе не больно, очень приятно, я рад, но впредь лучше пить снотворное, зачитываться до одурения Прустом, считать ягнят на лугу, а не утешаться случайным сексом. Ему не хотелось растягивать эту связь - все верно, но ему хотелось влюбиться и спрятаться в любовь, даже в любовь к брату Ольгерду. И Людвиг спешил уйти поскорее, оттого что знал - нельзя, невозможно остаться с ним, как нельзя и невозможно было остаться с нею в Норвегии: что на юге, что на севере - везде все кончалось одинаково. Впору было вывести новый закон для себя самого: гостиничные простыни, передышка на одну ночь, а утром - проходите, пожалуйста, и занимайте места в вагоне, и не грустите, что вас никто не догнал и не удержал в руках. Так надо - а как не надо, это уж мы разберемся.  
Как же ее звали, эту Сольвейг, Изольду Норвежскую, маленькую девушку с золотыми волосами? Он помнил ее имя, но не смел произнести, он лучше бы забыл и имя, и лицо, и то, что она говорила, глядя на него так пристально и серьезно, как глядел теперь брат Ольгерд (нет никакого сходства, ни в глазах, ни в зрачках, это ему мерещилось). А что она говорила все-таки, пока он тихо одевался, - неужели: «уходишь ты? еще не рассвело»? Нет, нет, опять - ничего подобного, она просила всего лишь: «Попрощайся со мной, когда будешь уходить. Если ты попрощаешься, мне не нужно будет ждать тебя. И тогда я тебя забуду», - или «сумею забыть». Вместо колокола должен был зазвонить телефон - гораздо громче и беспощаднее; не спрятаться от этого звона, даже если вырвать провод. Снег падал за окном, и Людвиг мог бы прочитать: «кому-то станет первым снегом - быть может, мой последний снег», - но если бы эти строчки и явились к нему, он все равно бы не сумел их перевести. Не до стихов теперь, найти бы силы для перепутанных и неловких слов; «мне не нужно будет ждать тебя», - сказала она, и он запомнил это, накрепко запомнил. А потом, пообещав ей все на свете - и прощание, и забвение, взял ее за плечи, поцеловал и уложил в постель, не предчувствуя, что так же уложит его самого брат Ольгерд, укроет одеялом и тихо затворит дверь, пожелает покойной ночи. И в темноте, подсвеченной снегом, он сидел и слушал, как она дышит, и думал, что ничего не хочет на свете, только быть рядом с нею, пока она спит, и ждать, когда она проснется сама, в тишине, а не от телефонного вопля. Только быть рядом с нею и хранить ее, и всё; почитая высшим благом благо любимого, - добавил бы брат Ольгерд, вновь цитируя кого-то, потому что сам не изведал такой любви, а лишь прочитал о ней где-то и заучил наизусть.  
\- Это не для вас, вы правы. И все-таки будьте счастливы, если получится.  
\- Вы будете молиться за меня?  
\- Нет, что вы, еще чего не хватало. Да вы и не верите в молитвы, вы же агностик.  
\- Но все же не атеист. Да, как вы думаете, брат Ольгерд, мы с вами могли бы влюбиться друг в друга?  
\- В сослагательном наклонении - конечно, могли бы, почему бы и нет. Но лучше не надо. Или даже так: пожалуйста, не надо.  
\- Слава богу.  
\- Которого, может быть, нет.  
Он улыбнулся Людвигу и протянул ему руку, не приглашая к себе, а прощаясь: ночь кончена, и они не влюбятся друг в друга. Людвигу не нужно было ждать его и волноваться попусту, Людвиг тоже мог его забыть, превратив всю Ла Верну в сновидение или спектакль: да, они переспали, но понарошку, полежали рядом, обнявшись, и поговорили о пустяках - не о вечности же беседовать в постели, это дурной тон. Все актеры и тени уже поклонились и убежали со сцены: и послушник, похожий на девушку, и немая буфетчица с приятелем-монахом, и карабинеры, и рыжая сестра Клара, и эпизодический Борис, невесть зачем влезший в действие - не для того ли, чтобы заменить игру любви игрой случая, обессмыслить ее, как в жизни, а то реализма маловато? Ну, ничего, от Бориса большой беды не вышло, он заглянул ненадолго, проводил Людвига и сгинул, не успел никому надоесть. Всем бы статистам вести себя так скромно: кушать подано, ответа не будет, никого нет дома, кладбище закрывается, а крематорий не работает, но пожалуйста, умрите сегодня, а мы тогда умрем завтра. Из остывшей печи выгребали золу и протрясали в решетах: не пугайтесь, здесь жгли вовсе не людей, а яблоневые дрова, слышите, какой запах? Но Людвигу казалось, что это пахнут не дрова, а яблоневые цветы, и он шагнул к брату Ольгерду, обнял его и прижался губами к его виску, чтобы больше ничего не чувствовать.  
\- Ну, что вы? Отчего вы переживаете?  
\- Я не переживаю. Мне все-таки жаль расставаться с вами, но это не ваше дело.  
\- Ничего, завтра вам станет легче. Завтра вы начнете забывать и меня, и Ла Верну, когда-нибудь забудете совсем. Я тоже забуду вас, Людвиг, хоть мне не очень этого хочется. Может быть, и вовсе не хочется.  
\- Почитайте мне что-нибудь, - попросил Людвиг. - Что хотите, мне все равно. На любом языке, пожалуйста.  
\- У конюших бока золотые, как рай, и, играя, кричат пароходу «прощай»... Да и я не скажу «до свиданья».  
\- Как хорошо – «золотые, как рай». Что это, опять стихи? Или все-таки что-то из Библии?  
\- Нет, это опять стихи. Хорошо, правда? Да и я не скажу «до свиданья»... Простите, что не перевел целиком, но вам хватит и последних строчек.  
\- Вы думаете, последних строчек достаточно, чтобы я понял, что вы имели в виду?  
\- Я думаю, вы умны... и вас нельзя упрекнуть в lack of intelligence, что бы это ни значило. Идите себе, Людвиг, идите с миром.  
\- До свидания, брат Ольгерд.  
\- Прощайте, - поправил он и поцеловал Людвига, свернул на оленью тропу. - Прощайте.  
Еще минуточку повременить - и он исчезнет навсегда, уйдет от Людвига за золотые сосны, как за кулисы. Им непременно надо было расстаться сейчас, пока не случилось что-то отвратительное и непоправимое: любовь, обвал, чума. Кровь или красная краска засохла на пальце брата Ольгерда, словно он на прощание написал свое имя на стене Ла Верны, нарисовал крест в гроте, среди миллионов крестов. Людвиг отпускал его и никак не мог отпустить совсем, и даже не мог отвернуться так покойно, как отворачивался от Бориса. «Скажите что-нибудь. Всегда найдется что-то важное...» - а что сказать, что? «Я очень люблю вас», - да это же ложь, «я буду ждать вас» - не надо, «я пойду вместе с вами» - куда вы пойдете, вверх по лунной дорожке, что ли, прямо сейчас, когда наступило новолунье? Он не умел импровизировать, этот бедный Людвиг, он хотел быть честным, - а черта ли в этой честности, кому от нее полегчает? «Здесь любовь носит характер свободный и воздушный, без излишних надстроек», - поучал кто-то, а прощания, горести, страсти и даже произнесенные слова наваливались всем весом на эту любовь, на тень любви, приминали ее и раздавливали, как мотылька.  
\- Идите скорее, - сказал брат Ольгерд, - сейчас сюда приедет полиция, а вы, я думаю, не хотите из-за нее опоздать на автобус.  
\- Что здесь делать полиции? До обеда еще далеко.  
\- Надо же выполнять служебные обязанности и расследовать убийство. Иначе обеда им не видать.  
\- Кого-то убили? - спросил Людвиг.  
\- Кого-то убили. В Sasso Spicco, минут пятнадцать назад. Я думаю, тело скоро найдут, так что поспешите. И не советую возвращаться, вам там больше нечего делать.  
\- Все уже сделано, не так ли?  
\- Ну да, а вы ни при чем.  
\- Это же не я убийца, правда?  
\- Что вы, конечно, нет. Не в этот раз. Я и убил, Людвиг, и вы прекрасно это понимаете. Я и убил.  
Он шагнул вперед и пропал за деревьями: мелькнула темная тень, взлетела пыль, прошуршала сухая трава, и все стихло. Брата Ольгерда больше не было на этой земле, на этой горе, на этой сцене, в конце концов. Не дай вам бог, милый Людвиг, столкнуться с ним снова в городе Горьком или где угодно, тогда уж вы не уйдете живым. Тонко запел колокол, солнце вспыхнуло в ветвях. Это было что-то из Достоевского: «Вы и убили, сударь», - а Достоевского он почти не любил, не узнавал теперь последней веселой цитаты. Промытый мир, надушенный резедой, как табак в табакерке, казался неверным и зыбким: Людвиг позабыл на миг, идет ли он в Ла Верну или прочь из нее, распрощался ли с братом Ольгердом или вовсе его не встретил. Какое сегодня число и какой день недели, вторник или среда, ущипните его, успокойте, скажите, что он спит, и все ему снится. Кого-то расстреляли там, у зеленой стены в Sasso Spicco, и ничего не сделали с телом: поднимать наверх - тяжело, а хоронить некогда, да и не выкопаешь могилу в камнях. Кого надо, того и расстреляли, вот и все.  
Бедный Борис, подумал Людвиг. Бедный Борис, значит, они все-таки убили его. И он явился сюда в самом конце лишь затем, чтобы умереть: вздорный персонаж, выбранная жертва. Его даже не было жаль, он не говорил о будущем, он слишком быстро исчез. За что же его так? - а может, ни за что, для острастки, чтоб другие не высовывались. Или чтобы приправить кровью эту нежную и затянутую историю: дальше неинтересно, дальше уносят трупы, палят из пушек, и, взявшись под руки, выходят на просцениум и кланяются. Людвиг еще чувствовал в своей ладони чужую ладонь, и жизнь ему казалась светлой и свободной; он мог забыть все, что случилось минуту назад, он мог всему сказать: «прощай», а не «до свиданья», и спокойно уехать домой. Пусть разбираются без него, пусть без него разыскивают убийцу: он был ни при чем, он больше не играл, он сам едва не погиб. Как эхо, повторял он вслед за братом Ольгердом: «Нам лучше расстаться сейчас. Встретимся в городе Горьком. Кого-то убили», - и не различал ни веса, ни вкуса фраз. За спиною у него вырастали золотые и розовые, грубо намалеванные сосны, ветер приподнимал край холста, и оттуда - из темноты, из закулисья, - тянуло сыростью и рисовою пудрой. Что он мог сделать теперь, оставшись в одиночестве: замереть посреди дороги, дожидаясь, когда с него, как с Бориса, уберут солнце? тихонько уйти за деревья, как ушел брат Ольгерд? отстучать по звонкой земле «Девятнадцатый нервный срыв», подражая сестре Кларе? или прочитать монолог о себе самом, о своих влюбленностях и потерях, о том, как страшно все и как непоправимо? Нет, не страшно, а смешно, все было смешно вопреки свершившейся, подтвержденной смерти: если принять всю Ла Верну всерьез, можно с ума сойти. И Людвиг улыбнулся, выговаривая вслух последние реплики - нарочные и напрасные, но необходимые для равновесия и для завершения игры:  
\- Все так и есть, вы и убили, брат Ольгерд. Я не знаю, зачем, но это, пожалуй, неважно, меня это не касается. Важнее всего, что сегодня убили вы, а не я. И я так и скажу на допросе: да, слава богу, это важнее всего.  
А потом он закинул рюкзак за спину, взглянул на часы и повернул обратно - вверх, в Ла Верну. 


End file.
